Demons N Angels
by Koway Oceshia
Summary: yusuke and the others have to gaurd an artifact from a certain thief but what happens when four souls are taken because of it and enermies have to work together? a d.n.angel and yyh crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: hello! This is my second flic. It's a D. N. Angel and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Well, I hope you all like it and thank you for taking the time to read this. With that said, let the flic begin. I was planning on making a little love story on the side…also, if any of the characters are ooc, I am sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 1: The artifact that calls

"**_I will be coming to steal the_**

'_**Crown of the Kings' at midnight."**_

_**Dark**_

"Sir! Sir, lord Koenma! We got this warning letter from of our detectives! It seems that some thief is going to steal the Crown of Kings." A tall blue ogre rushed through the doors of Spirit World.

At the desk was a teenage looking man with short brown hair and matching eyes. He had, what appeared to be, a pacifier in his mouth as he stamped papers. He looked up as the ogre stopped for breath.

"What shall we do, sir? The Crown of the Kings holds a lot of magic. We can't let a petty thief get it!" The ogre seemed to scream at the man sitting down.

"Give the job to Yusuke and his friends. There is nothing that they can't defeat, right George?" Koenma stood from his chair and walked over to his speaker. "I'll send Botan to tell them."

"Certainly, lord Koenma." With that, George left the room.

"Why the heck do we have to protect _this_ thing!" A booming voice echoed throughout the building. "C'mon Urameshi! Hiei and Kurama aren't even here!"

"Will you quite down already, Kuwabara? The thief might hear us then the plan's ruined." A boy whispered to his friend. His hair was black and slicked back as he hit Kuwabara in the head.

Kuwabara merely rubbed his head and glared. His orange hair shaped like a carrot…he passed the time by fixing his blue uniform he was wearing. Yusuke wore a green one and stared at the wall he was leaning against.

Two hours passed. Yusuke fell asleep as Kuwabara kept watch.

'_Eleven, huh? Only another hour until this Dark person shows up. I wonder if he's a demon.'_

"Well I don't care! I'll beat'em anyways because I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Oi! Kuwabara! Keep it down over there! I'm trying to sleep…" A droggy voice told him.

"C'mon Urameshi! We have to stand guard. Some detective you are…"

"What was that?" Yusuke shot up and grabbed his partner's collar. "Care to repeat that?"

"I was just saying—"

"He's here! Dark is here! He's circling the roof!" The calls of the police shook them out of their fight and Yusuke ran down to the room that held the artifact. Kuwabara close behind.

Upon opening the doors, they saw nothing; the Crown of the Kings was gone!

"How the hell?" Yusuke asked aloud as he patted the place it once was.

"Looking for something?" A calm voice came from above them and they jumped back.

Hovering above them was a teenage boy with wings as black as the night itself. His clothing matched his wings and he gave a smirk to the detectives. His purple hair was short and his eyes watched as the two came back into reality. The 'Crown of the Kings' was in his hands and Kuwabara blinked.

"I-It's a demon! He has wings!"

"Hey, why don't you just give us the artifact and I won't have to beat your face in for it." Yusuke stated with a smirk.

"Well, wouldn't that go against my purpose to come here in the –"

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke didn't waste any time and made his attack.

Dark dodged and the blast went and blew a rather nice hole in the roof.

"Thanks for the way out!" Dark laughed as he flew from the museum. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly followed and felt a large energy pass them.

"Whoa! Yusuke, look at that!" Kuwabara pointed to the white winged figure in front of them. The two skidded to a halt.

"Excuse us, we're in a bit of a hurry so if you could just let us…"

Yusuke tried to walk passed him and was blocked by the angel. Kuwabara looked the creature over. Long golden hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that had a silver cross tied in at the end. It wore robes of pure white with a golden edge. His golden feline eyes met Kuwabara's and Kuwabara froze.

'_His power is incredible! It's waay over mine…let's hope he's on our side.'_

Yusuke felt it and watched as the angel's eyes moved to his own. '_Whoa, his eyes remind me of Hiei's. Cold and emotionless...'_ Yusuke was lost in thought and the angel spoke.

"What?" Yusuke asked again and shook his head.

The angel didn't answer and flew into the air. Feathers were left and they watched as he pursued the thief. The detectives were amazed at the speed and energy that was given off by the mysterious creature then Kuwabara broke the silence.

"I think I'm in love."

"N-Nani!" Yusuke blinked at his love-struck companion

K: whoa! That's it for chapter 1. I hope everyone enjoyed it and hiei and kurama appear in the next chapter. What will happen next? I wonder myself. Please review if you liked it and tell me if I should continue. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: Magic and a Change

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: okay, this is the second chapter. Here is when things get interesting. I might as well get on with it. Enjoy! Oh, and nani means what. Sorry for not adding that in.

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 2: Magic and a Change

"Nani!" Yusuke almost doubled over as he stared at his friend in disbelief. "What about Yukina? I thought you loved her?"

"Urameshi, my heart pounded when I saw her. She's a beautiful angel who shall watch over me in my life!" Kuwabara held his hand over his heart and Yusuke watched as he ran after the two figures that were fighting in the sky.

'_Well, Hiei will be glad to know he's off Yukina._' Yusuke thought running after him.

"I'm coming my love! My beautiful angel!" He waved his hand and saw the thief and the angel crash into the ground. "I'm coming my love!"

Yusuke followed to where Kuwabara had run to yelling like an idiot. The dust cleared and the two figures stood with their hands locked in each others. The stolen artifact was beside a tree and Yusuke watched as the blonde angel hit the thief back.

"Looks like my love will win against that evil demon Dark!" Kuwabara and Yusuke watched from a good distance.

"How do you know that your love will be returned?" Yusuke asked mockingly.

"Umm…Because I'll help her!"

"Wait! Awww, moron…" Kuwabara had run out and summoned his spirit sword, startling both fighters and slashing across Dark's arm.

"Why that little," Dark took out a feather and began to chant while Kuwabara went over to his hunter.

"Are you okay, my love?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Wide golden eyes narrowed into even slits as the angel stood up.

"Love! Be gone from my sight you foolish human!" A swift but powerful punch connected with his cheek and the angel slowly walked over to Dark.

Yusuke waited until the creature's guard was down, his anger rising. The angel grabbed Dark's arm, pressing down on the slash.

"S-stop it Krad!" Dark yelled before he was hit.

"Why should I?" Krad knelt before his counter-part and quickly turned at the sound of a whip.

"More intruders?" he scoffed and released his prey. "I have no business with the likes of you. Leave now."

"Ahhhh! You're a guy! I thought you were a girl!" Kuwabara backed away as Kurama came out from the forest.

"Krad Hikari, am I right?" Kurama spoke in a light tone and watched Krad with untrusting eyes. His emerald eyes never leaving those golden eyes. His red hair fell to waist and he tilted the whip in his hand.

"I do not have the time right now.." Krad glanced over to Dark, who was now gone.

"Make time." Kurama turned to Yusuke, "Sorry for being late. I had to look up something."

"No sweat fox boy. But how do you know him?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara stood behind him.

Kurama turned his attention back to Krad. "Krad Hikari is a merciless creature in the form of an angel. He is an ice demon who has killed over three humans. Am I correct?"

Krad narrowed his eyes and gave a hard glare. Yusuke swallowed and Kuwabara sweat. A light rustle from the trees got everyone's attention as a small figure clad in black attacked Krad, who was now very annoyed.

((_Master Satoshi, may I kill them?_))

(_No! We have to catch Dark!_) Krad's inner voice, Satoshi, stated.

"Ha!" Krad knocked Hiei down and flew off.

"Kuso'!" Hiei cursed and began to follow him when Kurama grabbed him.

"Not yet." He said and Hiei growled in disagreement.

"Why? He's getting away! Why can't we just kill the—"

"Patients." Kurama simply answered, cutting off Hiei's sentence.

"Hn." Was all he said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

/_Dark! Are you alright? _/ Daisuke asked his counterpart as they landed by the fountain.

/_Y-yeah. I-I'm fine. Really._/ Dark dropped the artifact and examined his arm. The blood had already soaked up into the fabric and began to drip into the clear blue water.

/_You should have Emiko look at it._/ Daisuke advised.

"Yeah, I just want ta clean it off." Dark tore the sleeve off and placed his hand in the cold water. He winced a few times before wrapping it in his other sleeve.

/_Dark, who was that who attacked you?_/

"Beats me. But he got a good hit and he won't live long for calling Krad a girl, let alone his love." Daisuke smiled at this and Dark grabbed the item he'd stolen before flying towards home.

A ways back, a certain golden haired angel watched and followed as his prey flew slowly in the air. As he followed Dark, Yusuke and his friends followed him. Without noticing, the artifact began to glow a strange light that flashed across the pitch-black sky…

* * *

Koway: well that's chapter two. Now everyone's after everyone, fun right? What will happen to them now that the artifact has unleashed its power? Oh, and I think that I might put some pairings in here. I'll think about it. Thanks and please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Alliances

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: well, I thank Kisune of Darkness for reviewing and liking this story. I like writing this one and think it's fun. I'll announce the pairings, if any, at the end of this chapter. This story is going to be worked on by a friend of mine, Leon Shinosha, as well as myself. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

Leon: yep! We really like this one! Oh, and Kuwabara is **_NOT_** gay! He thought Krad was a girl…ya know? Long hair? Oh well, I'm going to put a bit of shonen-ai in it but not with kuwabara. You'll find out who's with who later because I get to write a few chapters. Thanks, bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 3: Alliances

/_Dark! The artifact! It's glowing/_ Daisuke yelled in Dark's mind as the light got brighter.

The black-winged angel stopped to see what was happening and, sure enough, the 'Crown of the Kings' was giving off a really bright light as well as an evil source of energy.

"Great, we should've sealed it before it was at its full power!" Dark said as he landed. "We'll seal it now."

He took out a single black feather and began chanting. That's when trouble showed up.

"Can you see the darkness of heart? I want to keep it dark, for I am Dark Mousy…" The golden angel smirked at his other half before he continued. "Never forget, little mouse…you are mine."

"Not if I can help it!" Dark shot a feather, which was easily dodged. /_Not good. I'm too weak.../_

Krad slowly made his way towards his prey. Dark glanced to the artifact and flew away. As the hunter smirked, Yusuke fired his spirit gun, hitting Dark's wing. Hiei threw his sword, striking Krad's leg.

Krad beat his wings, forcing the detectives to dodge an assault of magic feathers.

(_Krad! What about Dark?_)

Krad looked to where he saw his angel fall. As he was about to leave, Kurama used his rose whip and rendered him immobile.

"You will not escape this time, Hikari." He said, tightening his hold. "You are under arrest by Spirit World."

"You tell'em Kurama!" Kuwabara said happily. "No one messes with Kuwabara's Spirit Detectives! HAHAHAHAHA! OOOWWW!"

"Shut it already, Kuwabara. And it's Yusuke's Detectives!" Yusuke hit his friend's head with a hard punch.

Hiei stared at their new captive. '_His eyes tell of sadness and longing...I wonder.'_ Hiei walked to where Dark had fallen and felt a hard glare on him. Turning, he saw that it was Krad. '_As I thought._' Hiei gave a smirk.

"Well, we got the—"

"Ahhhh!" A hoarse cry startled them all and the light that emitted from the artifact made them vanish…

In a dark wasteland, four people stood watching all that was happening. There wore robes of the darkest black with a symbol embedded in silver on the hoods. "The time has come." A deep voice said. "Everything is prepared; we need only to gather the chosen ones and we shall gain infinite power."

The others nodded in agreement as the leader turned to a large altar… "Luki, bring them to me."

"Yes, my lord." Luki answered and vanished into the overlooking shadows. The others went soon after and the leader kneeled before the altar. "Wait a bit longer…they are coming."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The light from the artifact died down. Everyone was down…Yusuke was the first to move. He blinked as he sat up. "What the hell was that?" He asked softly, shaking a wave of dizziness away.

"Huh? Guys?" Yusuke saw that the others were also knocked and nudged Kuwabara's arm. "Hey! Wake up already!"

"Five more minutes…Yukina just made cookies…" Kuwabara turned over and Yusuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

"UP!" He yelled, kicking the human into a tree.

Kuwabara rubbed his head. "What was that for Uramshi! I was resting!"

"C'mon, we're on o job, remember?"

"Since when did you care?" Kuwabara narrowed his eyes for a tough appearance and got an I-don't-care-but-we-have-a-killer-demon-on-our-hands look.

"Eh, he heh. Just wondering…hey, where's Kurama?"

"Laying beside the tree." The detective then turned to the spot of bloodied grass. "Wow. I actually hit him. In the air even. Cool."

"Cool? You think that's cool?" The two turned to see Krad standing there with a glare that could kill.

"How the heck did you get outta there! Kurama had you!"

"It takes more than a simple plant to keep an S class demon in check." The man replied calmly. Kuwabara took a step back. Yusuke just grinned.

"I should've known there was a reason Koenma gave us the case. Now I want to fight you one on one."

"Heh heh. In due time detective, in due time; I've rather busy at the moment and have a certain thief to care for." Krad gave him a short bow. "However, I fear that something has happened."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked, suddenly feeling a huge amount of energy. He looked towards Kurama and back to where Krad should have been. "Where the-?"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara pointed over to Dark. Krad was beside him. Yusuke watched as his eyes became wide with fear.

((_Master Satoshi..._))

(_His soul's gone. The artifact._) The blue-haired boy replied.

"Oi! What's got you all upset?" Yusuke asked. '_Okay, make him drop his guard, then attack._'

"Dark…his soul has been taken. As, I'm guessing, your friends have also." The angel replied in a barely audible tone.

"What!" The detectives gasped in shock.

"See for yourselves if you do not believe me. The 'Crown of the Kings' is a Hikari artifact that imprisons the souls of four twisted demons. Yu Hikari was the creator." Krad took Dark in his arms. "The souls of others are needed to release them. They are used as a sacrifice and the gathered souls must either be broken or given willingly."

"Urameshi, I think he's right. Hiei and Kurama haven't woken up yet and they usually would if I shook'em…" Kuwabara said in a sad voice.

Yusuke growled and turned to Krad, who was beginning to leave. "Yo! Krad, right? How do we get them back?"

Krad laughed at them. "What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked.

"You require the help of a demon who has killed humans, wishes to kill you, and who is stronger than yourself. It's quite amusing." The golden-haired angel said.

"Let's leave him Urameshi, we'll ask Koenma."

"No!" Yusuke looked into golden eyes as he spoke. "If you help us, I'll make it so that you won't be arrested or prosecuted for the humans. I bet you had a good reason because you care for one."

"What are you doing Urameshi? He's an S class!" Kuwabara whispered. Yusuke merely watched Krad's reaction.

"I do not care for any human." He announced and turned to leave. Yusuke ran and grabbed his wrist, getting a surprised look from Krad. The marks of the Mazaku tribe appeared over Yusuke's body and he pointed to the unconscious thief. Krad felt his power.

"What about him?" he asked. Krad looked away. "Well?"

"Fine, we will make a temporary truce. And, you keep up your part of the deal." Krad let down his wings and shook the young detective's hand.

"Yeah, temporary." Yusuke said.

* * *

Koway: well that's the end of chapter three. Leon and I hope you liked it. We like this chapter. This story will have a bit of shonen-ai. Leon is writing the next chapter and is adding that. It wasn't my original idea but it will work out. Thanks and please review. 


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Guest

Demons. N. Angels

Leon: Hi there! I'm Leon Shinonsha. My friend, Koway, and I are working on this story together and this is one of the chapters that I'm doing. Well, umm oh yeah! Krad has made an alliance with Yusuke and Kuwabara in exchange for a cleared record. Well, more shall be explained as well as the pairings reveled. They shall be told at the end so you'll find out after you read. Koway gave me a long talk about who and who would be paired and we finally agreed! YAY! Well, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 4: An Uninvited Guest

'_This… is…crazy!'_ Kuwabara was sitting beside a tree as he watched Krad talk to Yusuke. His smirk never leaving his face. '_Why the heck does it hafta be with some killer angel freak!'_

"Be careful with what you think, Kuwabara." Krad said, his eyes never leaving the young detective's plans that had been drawn in the ground. Kuwabara froze and looked away.

'_I didn't think he could read minds! I am so screwed...'_ Yusuke looked up and saw the golden eyes staring at him. "So, how do we get in?" He managed to ask.

Krad said nothing. He walked over and picked up the discarded artifact from the bushes. Yusuke watched as the golden hair vanished and was replaced with short blue. The wings disappeared as well and where Krad once stood was a boy with icy blue eyes no older than fifteen…

"Whoa…what happened to Krad?" Yusuke asked for his speechless comrade. The boy said nothing; instead, he drew a symbol around the artifact and took out a paintbrush.

"Umm, okay, I'm lost. Urameshi, what happened to the creepy angel dude?" Kuwabara slowly recovered his voice and walked towards the boy, who kept painting symbols in the ground.

"Oi! Kid! Say something wills ya!"

"I am Satoshi, Krad's tamer. Krad is conserving his energy for the trip, as should you. Now," Satoshi stood up and pointed to Kurama, Hiei, and Dark. "Bring them over here and place them around the artwork."

"Okaaaay, why?" Kuwabara got his answer in the form of a cold glare. '_Why does everyone glare at _**me**_What did I ever do ta him?_'

"Okay, wait did you say that you were Krad's tamer? What's that?" Yusuke asked as he placed Hiei down where Satoshi ordered. Kuwabara got Kurama. Satoshi sighed and Yusuke got Dark.

"Krad was created by the Hikari; he doesn't have a real body and uses mine. For over hundreds of years, he has been in my family and wishes for two things." Satoshi finished his symbols and a pale red light emitted from them.

"What is it that he wants?" Yusuke asked now quite curious of the cold ice demon angel. "Maybe if he got them, he wouldn't be so cold."

"I'm not allowed to say. Step into the light." Yusuke and Kuwabara hesitated and Satoshi shook his head. "It's safe."

The two took a step and disappeared. Satoshi fell to the ground as white wings burst from his back and he turned into Krad. Krad took out a feather and placed it in Dark's hands. He then stepped into the light and vanished.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara screamed as he fell through the air. "Where is that stupid angel! We'll fallin' to our death!"

"I—" Yusuke was about to answer when Krad flew past them. He grabbed Yusuke's wrist and Kuwabara's leg.

They cleared the portal and Krad released the two. Yusuke on his feet and Kuwabara landed on his head. Krad floated to the ground and smirked at the foolish carrot-top that was rubbing his head. Yusuke was snickering at him as well.

"You did that on purpose you jerk!" The human yelled, pointing at Krad. Yusuke just laughed as the angel ignored him and walked along the road.

"We cannot waste the time babbling. This is Humaki, the land within the Hikari artwork, 'Crown of the Kings'." Krad said. Yusuke went beside him. "The souls are sent here and taken to a forbidden palace by an escort."

"How do you know all this?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara looked at everything. Krad sighed and Yusuke remembered what Satoshi had said and wished he didn't ask. Krad noticed and shook his head.

"I am a Hikari; I know every artwork they ever created. Don't mind asking me a few important questions."

"Okay then! What the heck are you? Why are we here? Where is our escort? How come we aren't spirits or souls? Why do you have such a bad attitude? Why do he call—" Kuwabara was silenced by Yusuke's hand over his mouth.

Krad twitched with anger. "I said **_important_** questions! Not idiotic ones you imbecile!" Kuwabara went white and Yusuke sweat dropped. '_This is going to be one difficult mission...'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ow…my head…what?" Dark purple eyes surveyed the area. Two figures were with him. '_Where am I? It's so dark in here...lucky that my eyes can see in it.'_ Dark looked at his 'cellmates'.

Cautiously, he tapped one awake. The figure groaned and sat up. "Where?" He asked.

"Hi," Dark said offering a hand, "I'm Dark Mousy. You?"

"Kurama." Kurama said taking the gesture and standing up. "Where are we?"

"In that damn artifact." The two turned to Hiei, who was leaning against the stone wall.

"The artifact did this?" Kurama blinked as he tried to understand what his friend had told him. '_How can it—'_

"The Crown of the Kings has the power to take souls…" Dark said, mostly to himself. "It holds four corrupt souls that were imprisoned by the Hikari because they murdered countless innocents in the name of their king."

Hiei let his jagan look around. '_No way to escape...'_ Kurama tapped the walls and was about to check the ceiling when Dark grabbed his arm and pointed to a black-robed figure that had appeared in the corner. Hiei went beside the others and watched.

"Greetings Dark Mousy, Kurama Minamino, and Hiei Jaganshi. We have been expecting your arrival for some time now. Please follow me." The tone was soft and Dark guessed it was a female by her stance.

"Why should we?" Hiei asked, noticing that his katana was gone and glaring at the person.

"Oh, how rude of me," The figure removed their hood to reveal long silver hair. It was a girl who had blue eyes and she did a small bow. "I am Luki. You have fallen into this world by mistake. If you come with me I will return your souls to your bodies in the real world."

"Alright then!" Dark said and Luki turned to leave. Dark turned to his companions. "If we follow her then we can see where we are."

"But it could be a trap..." Kurama said.

"If it is then we can outnumber her. Let's go already!" Hiei was not in a happy mood and walked out of the room. Kurama and Dark followed soon after.

/_Daisuke? Are you there/_ Dark tried to talk to his other self as they were led into a large castle. No answer. /_Daisuke? Daisuke/_ Still nothing…Dark let out a sigh and let it go. '_Maybe he stayed on the other side. I hope so...'_

"Dark?"

"Huh?" Dark looked at Kurama. "What?"

"You okay? You seem out of it. Is there something wrong?" He asked the black-winged angel.

"No, just thinking about something. No need to worry." Dark lied and Kurama knew it. He let it go and they continued to follow Luki to a room with a large feast on it.

"Food!" Dark said happily. He smiled a charming smile to Luki. "Is this all for us?"

"Yes. The process to get you three home will be tiresome so my lord has asked that you be properly taken care of so that you are ready." She turned to leave and Hiei watched as Dark and Kurama took a seat.

Hiei walked over to Kurama. "I don't trust her. Or this place for that matter."

"Nor do I but we're here so we have to see what happens." Kurama examined the food. "It's not poisoned and nothing appears to be amiss so I believe it is alright to eat."

Hiei scanned it with his jagan before answering. "Perhaps."

"Hey. That's odd." Dark spoke up.

"What is?" Kurama asked in a concerned tone.

"My wings. I never use my real wings because I have a rabbit named With that turns into them." Dark paused and flapped a few times. "But these are my real wings and I can't retract them."

"Is that a problem?" Hiei asked in a who-cares tone while rolling his eyes.

"It's just strange…" Dark whispered. He thought of how Krad couldn't hide his wings and smiled.

"I'm sure that it's fine now let's eat so we can leave soon. Luki said that it would be hard getting back." Kurama said and Dark nodded.

'_She said we were spirits...so how can we be seen? Who cares I just want to get back to my body. Or wake up, if this is a dream...'_ Hiei thought to himself.

Unnoticed by the three, two figures watched them from the altar room and grinned. "We shall be free at last." The leader said and they laughed at their unsuspecting victims.

Leon: Well, that was my chapter. I hope you liked it. Koway's doing the next one and the pairings shall be between these people: dark, krad, kurama, and botan. Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope enjoyed this chapter! It took me awhile…oh well.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans and Deceit

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: hiya! I'm glad that it's chapter 5. Leon and I will switch every chapter or so. So far Krad, Yusuke and Kuwabara have gone into the artwork to rescue the others. Will they make it in time? Or will they fall to the four corrupt souls? Find out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 5: Plans and Deceit

"How much further? We've been walking for like ever!" Kuwabara's whining was getting to his teammates and Krad would have killed him but Yusuke came to the rescue by giving him a hard smack on the head.

"Be quiet, Kuwabara! You're lucky that Krad hasn't killed you yet!" The brown-eyed detective whispered to his idiotic buddy.

"But—"

"We've arrived at our destination." Krad interrupted the bickering boys and pointed to a large castle at the other end of the town.

"Hurray!" Kuwabara pushed Yusuke away and ran to an open cart of fruit. "Let's get some chow Urameshi!"

((_Why did I bring him?_))

(_Because he would have done more harm than good if he stayed in the real world._)

((_You do have a point..._))

"Krad, you're paying!" Kuwabara yelled in excitement.

((_Though I wish he would shut up..._))

"The hell I am." Krad answered in an evil tone, walking past him and down the road. "Detective, Yusuke. Buy some water and anything we might need."

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked watching the angel.

"I need to grab something. I'll meet you in five minutes," He answered walking away, "Try not to get yourselves in trouble for the longer we stay the longer we let their souls become closer to death."

Yusuke nodded in agreement and went over to Kuwabara, who was buying all kinds of foods. Yusuke thought about what Satoshi had said about Krad.

'_He wishes for two things...'_

"_What would a cold ice demon wish for?'_ Yusuke was deep in thought as Kuwabara came over for some money…

Krad walked through the streets. He remembered them from when one of the Hikari had painted it. He walked into a small house, pushing the cloth from the doorway. In it was a small old man with beady eyes and brown clothes. Krad walked over and knelt in front of him.

"I know why you have come." The man said in a whisper. Krad remained silent. The man faced him. "You wish to know of your counterpart's future, yes?"

Krad gave a slight nod and the man pulled out a mirror. "Look into the mirror and concentrate on what you wish to see." Krad's golden eyes gazed into the reflection of himself and watched as it changed…

"No…" Krad barely whispered before he stood up, still watching the scene unfold before him as if it was really happening. An image of the thief was in his mind in a pool of his own blood. Krad ran out and threw three gold coins to the man who shook his head.

"I sense great sorrow within him from this. Holy creatures protect him from their darkness." The man said as the image faded into his own reflection. "That is all I ask…"

Krad held his head as the picture came into his mind and walked into another shop. This time, however, there was a small girl with big blue eyes and short brown hair. "I seek a potion, madam."

"Yes, of course. What kind?" She asked her guest noting that he must have been of high standards from his looks. She also noticed the silver cross that was tied at the end of his hair.

"A healing and a time dimension one, if you have it." Krad answered in a fast pace. The girl nodded and grabbed two bottles. One had a blue liquid and the other a green.

"Here you are, sir. They are eight coins apiece. Would you like anything else?" She was nervous; Krad could sense it in her voice as she spoke.

"No. This will suffice for now." With that said he paid and left…fighting the haunting images that went in his mind. He felt like he heard each painful cry and every twist and break as the image came back again. '_I will not allow that to pass.'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama stared at the ceiling of the room he had been given. Each had separate rooms but that wasn't what had him worried. No, he was worried because you couldn't hear anything through the walls. His room was in between Dark's and Hiei's and when Luki had left, they tried communicating. Nothing, from banging to screaming, could be heard outside the room they had been given.

Kurama left the door open just enough to hear outside but not enough to be noticed by those who might pass by. Hiei searched his room. He left nothing untouched. It was strange and to quiet. He suggested that they all be on guard.

Hiei checked the room with his jagan. Nothing. '_This is way too much of a coincidence. Why would we be helped by a total stranger? It makes no sense...'_ Hiei continued to think and, like Kurama, he kept the door open just a bit.

Dark surveyed his room. A bed, table, chair, closet, and a balcony with a locked door. He didn't search his room or stay up thinking. Instead, he went into the hall. It was dark and his eyes quickly adapted to the new environment.

A light at the end caught his attention and decided to check it out. Slowly he crept down until he found a strange room with floating candles. "What is this place?" He whispered.

He walked over to a table and jumped back quickly. '_Magic! It's all around the room.'_ He slowly stepped back until he heard voices from another hallway and he flew out the way he had entered just as two people entered.

'_What have we here? Luki!_' Dark watched as they knelt before the altar.

"My lord, we have the souls that are needed and they shall be given to you in short time." Luki said.

"They already believe that we plan to send them back to their own world and have no idea of our true intentions." The man beside Luki said. Dark gasped and ran back towards his room as they looked up.

"What do you think it was?" Luki asked.

"It seems that one of our guests has wandered off from his room, fear not. We shall deal with him later. I sense that others are approaching." The man said.

"Of course, Renoki, our leader will know what to do." Luki answered and the two left with a smirk.

"Kurama!" Dark pushed open the door to find the redhead in a state of bewilderment.

"Dark? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Luki…and this other guy…they were talking…about offering our souls to something…" Dark said between pants. His heart was racing and Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Dark. We won't let them take us."

"I knew something was amiss." Hiei had appeared in the doorway and walked in. He shut the door and sat on the windowsill. He stared out into the night sky. "What do we do now? Fight or flee?"

"I say we fight." Kurama stated, "Maybe if we can defeat them they'll let us go."

"And if they don't?" Hiei retorted with a scoff.

"We can try and find our own way out if that happens." Kurama explained and Hiei just stared out the window. "So, do we all agree?"

Dark nodded and Hiei gave a smirk in agreement. "Now, let's get some rest. Did they see you?"

Dark shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Good. Let's all meet in here tomorrow to discuss a plan." All nodded and two went to their rooms.

'_What will happen if they succeed? Daisuke, anyone...I wish you were here._' Dark fell into an uneasy sleep…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yusuke, where is the idiot of the village?" Krad asked in an eerily calm tone.

"He's…umm—"

"Hey Urameshi! Angel dude! I'm here!" Yusuke saw Krad's anger and gave a nervous laugh as he came over. "I got water!"

"Yusuke," Krad ignored the other's rambling, "Tell your friend to show respect unless he wishes to have an early funeral."

"Got it. Kuwabara!"

"Huh? What?" Kuwabara held a jug in each hand as he walked.

"Call him Krad, okay?" Yusuke stated. "If not, he'll kill you and I won't step in."

Kuwabara thought for a moment and dumbly nodded. Krad turned and began walking down a road to the castle. Yusuke followed soon after. Kuwabara came last. Krad thought about the vision when he felt strong magic emitting from the castle ahead. He noted it and went on.

As they came to the castle they noticed that all the trees along the road where dead and old. Kuwabara felt a chill and gave a shiver. Yusuke noticed that there was no sound of any kind other than their footsteps. '_This cannot be good._' He thought as they came to a valley and his eyes widened at the site.

Krad let out a gasp of horror and Kuwabara yelped at the bloody site before them. Bodies scattered over the field. Houses were burned to the ground with charred skeletons within them. Children lay unmoving on the darkened ground and heads were on wooden spikes in the center.

"W-what happened here?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke couldn't answer. He couldn't even breathe! The smells of the dead bodies were getting to him and he felt dizzy.

Krad looked over to him as he fainted. "Yusuke!" The angel caught him and held him as they walked around the bloody plains. Kuwabara was as white as a ghost as they walked and Krad stopped when the young boy he was holding, stirred.

"You left us for a while." Krad said teasing him. Yusuke went a bit red and fell out the angel's grip. "You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful."

"Umm, yeah. Thanks…" Yusuke looked at the village once more and felt something grab his waist. "Wha?"

He turned to see that Krad was flying with him, leaving a screaming Kuwabara on the ground running after them.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked as they flew faster. Kuwabara ran as fast as he could to keep up.

"I wanted to get away for the idiot and since you're liable to faint again, I wanted to pass over the battleground." Krad answered in a serious tone as he landed again. "You're lighter than you look."

Yusuke would have said something when a loud 'There you are you stupid demon!' rang out from behind him.

Krad shook his head and walked along the path. Kuwabara was fuming at him and Yusuke was in the middle.

"Stupid demon!"

"Idiotic parasite."

"Damned angel!"

"Ignorant pig."

"Enough!" Both stopped to turn to Yusuke. "Kuwabara! Enough with you fighting him! Krad's helping us rescue Kurama and Hiei and unless you want me to shut you up I insist you keep quiet!"

Krad blinked and nodded. "He's right. We should concentrate on the matter at hand." He went back to walking down the path. Kuwabara remained speechless. Yusuke went beside the angel.

"So what happened to the village?" he asked.

"The souls that I mentioned earlier need the lives of innocents to maintain their forms. Judging by what we saw, they just made sure their forms were secure. They need to do this every decade or so." Krad finished his explanation and glanced back at the human. A grin went on his face and he watched as the moon went behind a cloud…

'_Why didn't Yusuke yell at him? Does he trust him more than me! I'll get that stupid angel...just wait Krad...'_

koway: well that's chapter 5. cool! It's six pages! Well, Leon's doing the next chapter so I'll see you in chapter seven. What will happen to Dark, Kurama, and Hiei? What does Kuwabara have in mind for Krad? Find out next time. Oh, and thank you for all of you who reviewed!

**Kusabana21:** cool! I also love dnangel and yyh! I'm not sure about dark/botan…Thanks for the review!

**Kitsune of Darkness**: Yay! You liked Leon's chapter! Thanks for the review and the chapter should be up soon. It's almost done!


	6. Chapter 6: A Broken Soul

Demons. N. Angels

Leon: Yo there! It's me again. Well, Koway left you guys hanging so I'll have to do a good job with the conclusion. What's going to happen to everyone? Thank you for reviewing and I really hope that you will enjoy chapter 6! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 6: A Broken Soul

Dark had curled himself into a ball and wrapped his warm black wings around him for comfort. He wasn't cold, he was just afraid…he and his two companions were going to be offered to some creature and he couldn't see why Kurama was so calm about this. Hiei didn't give any support, as usual.

'_Maybe everything will turn out for the best?'_ Dark tried to convince himself that it would be, yet he knew that something was going to happen and that someone would be hurt, one way or another…

He opened his eyes and saw darkness. He sighed and noticed that someone else was in the room. He jumped back and the figure muffled his cry for help.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama sat on the chair that was beside the window. He couldn't quite place what was wrong but heard a thump because his door was ajar. '_I wonder if Hiei is wrecking the room again._' Kurama dismissed it when a thought struck his mind. "It didn't come from Hiei's room!"

Kurama ran outside and over to Dark's room. The door was locked. Kurama felt something was wrong and fiddled with the handle. Hiei appeared behind him, eying the fox with confusing until he opened the door.

"What the heck happened here?" Kurama asked as the two stared at the broken room. The curtains were ripped, the bed was a mess, blood dripped from the ceiling and feathers were everywhere. In other words, the room was hit with a bomb.

"Dark…" Hiei merely whispered…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yusuke let out a breath as they reached the dark castle. "Nice look. Really creepy and it just screams terrifying." Yusuke mused in an effort to lighten the deathly silent mood that had been with them since Yusuke had lost his temper.

Kuwabara said nothing and glared at Krad the entire walk here. '_Maybe I shouldn't have yelled...'_ Krad disrupted his thought by tapping on his shoulder. "What?"

"Up there." Krad pointed to a small window nearly fourteen stories up. "That shall be our entrance."

The castle was large. Almost like a mountain with doors and windows. The top was so high that it couldn't be seen from the ground. Sharp pointed rocks below the base led to an early grave for those who fell. The castle itself was separated from where they were by the thirty foot gap of the canyon.

"If you do not mind," Krad said suddenly, "I think it would be best if I go and make sure there are no guards present. Can you make it there yourselves?"

Yusuke nodded and turned to Kuwabara. "Can you get up there Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara nodded and Krad flew at an intense speed towards the top. When he was gone Yusuke turned to his friend.

"What's wrong with you?"

Before he could answer, a 'Hello boys!' was heard and they both were shocked.

"What are you up to?" The voice said with a happy tone.

"B-Botan! What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, wide-eyed for an answer.

"Koenma said to find you and I saw this light fell in here tracked your spirit energy and now I'm here! Hi!" The blue-haired girl asked cheerfully.

The two were dumbfounded. Botan, the grim reaper, was here. '_We're doomed._' Yusuke thought to himself.

"Hi…" Kuwabara said grimly.

"What's with him?" She asked, turning to Yusuke.

"I told him to stop starting something with Krad. I couldn't take it anymore! Kuwabara just wouldn't stop." Yusuke answered and Kuwabara stood up.

"Well he wouldn't stop either and ya didn't yell at him!" He said defensively.

"I don't feel like fighting an S class at the moment. Would you like to?" Yusuke snapped.

"Fine! Be that way! Just because he's an S class doesn't mean you don't have to yell at him!" Kuwabara crossed his arms and turned his back to the two.

"I just don't want him to kill me as soon as I say something! Geez! I thought you would know something about alliances! We're only working with him till we get the others then he goes off and we'll probably never see him again!"

"Hump!"

"Fine!"

"Err…okaaay, where is Krad now?" Botan asked as the fighting came to an end.

"Scouting to see if there are any guards." Yusuke answered. "Kuwabara, I just want to get through with this mission. So let's all stop fighting."

Kuwabara sighed. "All right. But you owe me a fight when this is through!"

"It's a done deal!" Yusuke said willingly.

"There now everyone's happy!" The cheery reaper said with a big smile now let's—"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A pained cry cut through the air and everyone looked up to see two figure's falling. One was a bat-like creature and the other was Krad. Botan got out her oar and the two grabbed on. She flew to where they were falling.

"Krad! You alright?" Yusuke called out. Krad couldn't answer; the bat had his talons through his arms and laughed as the blood formed from them. The bat and the angel fell towards the spikes below.

"Hang on!" Botan ordered and they followed. When they got to the bottom, the bat had a spike through his chest. He was also partly frozen in some places. The three landed and looked around for their companion.

"Krad?" Botan asked.

"Krad? Angel dude?" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke glared and Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Krad!"

Yusuke walked by the bat and tripped over something hard yet soft, hitting his head in the dirt. "Ow! What did I? Krad!"

The angel lay on his side, the warm red liquid slid from his arms and his golden hair fell in his face. Botan hopped over to him and watched as he tried to stand. Kuwabara even helped.

"I'm fine…" Krad said, pushing them away. He raised his wings and was about to fly back off when Yusuke grabbed his hand. "What?"

"Are you sure you are alright? We can rest." He said and Krad shook his head. Yusuke released his grip and Krad held back the pain as he flew to the landing. Botan flew the other two up as well.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei and Kurama searched the room and were startled by a voice from behind. "Can I help you?" It was Luki. Her blue eyes showed no emotion as she spoke and Hiei narrowed his eyes as she gave a fake smile.

"Where is he?" Kurama was upset. He wanted to leave but he also wanted to find out what exactly was going on.

"Where is who?" She asked, the smile had turned into a smirk as she looked at them. Hiei took a step forward and was stopped by his ally.

"Dark. What have you done with him?" Kurama's energy was rising as he stepped towards her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She ran into the hall and the two followed. Hiei tackled her to the ground and pinned her on both sides as Kurama caught up.

'_Fast lil' bugga.'_ She thought as Kurama tied her hands with vines. "What will you do now?"

"Tell us where he is!" Kurama demanded and she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You two. I might as well tell you since you won't make a difference." She tilted her head to a long hall. "Follow it and you will find Dark."

She laughed again and watched as the two ran off. "Fools." She easily broke the vines and disappeared into the shadows. Hiei and Kurama skidded to a halt when they reached a dead end.

"Damn that woman! I'll kill her!" Hiei growled and Kurama shook his head.

"No, something is here. Let's look around for a switch or something." Hiei unwillingly agreed and began to search.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the altar room, three figures stood around one. The one had purple hair and struggled at the chains that were on his hands; binding them above his head. He felt tired and his body ached.

"Where…?" He asked in a soft tone. The figures looked up.

"So you are awake, eh? Will you give up your soul willingly or must we take it when it's broken, Dark Mousy?" The leader asked his captive.

"I'll never give it to you!" Dark spat in his face and received a harsh jab in the ribs by the one known as Renoki. He winced and noticed that his wings were also bond by restraints.

"Fine by me. By force then." The leader turned to leave and left Dark with two of his goons.

"Well, you should reconsider, angel." Renoki said taking out a shiny knife.

"Yeah, it would save you a lot of pain." The other said. Dark didn't respond and tensed up when one touched his wing.

"Last chance?" Renoki said to him.

'_I can't give up...'_ Dark thought before saying, "Never!" Dark managed to use some magic and hit the one behind Renoki. He would have used more but was overwhelmed with pain as Renoki cut into his wing.

"Ahhhh!" Dark let tears fall as the other one cut his arm. '_I-I want my angel! Please help me!'_ Renoki hit the bone of the wing and ripped it out. The other sliced his chest and laughed as Dark let out another scream and his world went black…

* * *

Leon: Well, because Koway didn't want to write a torture scene, I got to! Yes, it was hard to do it but I think that it's okay. Well, Yusuke and the others got to the castle and met a guard. Botan has shown up and Dark wants his angel. Awe...who is the angel he wants and will they arrive in time? What about Hiei and Kurama? Will Krad's vision come to pass? Find out in the next chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing! Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7: Kuraku Shinobe

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: Hey there. My turn again, eh? Thanks for all the reviews and this chapter may be a bit short because I'm working on another story as well. Leon'll take the next two chapters if I can't. Thanks again! Soo…it left off with Dark being tortured, Kurama and Hiei looking for him, Botan showing up, and Yusuke, Krad, Kuwabara, and Botan all getting inside. What's going to happen now? Onto chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 7: Kuraku Shinobe

Yusuke jumped onto the ground and was followed by Kuwabara and Botan. Krad was already there. They had done it, infiltrated the castle and were a step closer to going back home. However, they had no clue where they were…

"It's this way!" Both Krad and Kuwabara pointed to two different paths and Yusuke sweat dropped with Botan.

"I say it's this way!" Kuwabara yelled.

"And I say that if we pick your way, we'll be found out or be lost even more than we are now." Krad talked in a calm voice but Botan saw him clench his fist as he spoke.

"No! Mine's the right way, Angel dude!"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Krad asked giving him a glare. Kuwabara paled.

"I-I didn't say that…" He backed up as Krad stepped closer.

"But you were thinking it." Krad smirked.

Kuwabara looked over to Yusuke. "I don't like this guy, he reads minds!" He whispered loud enough for the four of them to hear. Krad gave another smirk and walked down the path he chose. Yusuke and Botan followed with a grumbling Kuwabara.

"Why do you _always_ agree with him! I bet Angel dude don't even know where he's going…" The carrot-top grumbled in frustration he was forced to follow the golden haired man.

"Quiet down, human." Krad said in an evil tone. "We don't want to let them know we're here."

"But if they're so strong then they would've know that we was already here now wouldn't they?" Kuwabara snapped at Krad's statement.

The angel smirked and turned to face him. "Bravo! I do think that's the smartest sentence you've said since we got in this mess." With that, Krad clapped his hands at the now fuming human and began walking again.

'_That's it!'_ "I've had it with Angel dude's attitude! He's worst than the Shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled and caused Botan to wince with Yusuke. Kuwabara continued. "You know what I think?"

"_Do_ you even think?" Krad was enjoying this every second. Kuwabara's fist went white as he clenched it into a fist. He was really angry and Krad wanted to see how long he would last before he blew his top.

"Yeah! And you know what I think!" Krad imitated an unknowing look as his golden feline eyes met with Kuwabara's. That was it…Kuwabara couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhh! I hate you!"

"You're not the first and if they didn't know we were here, they sure do now." Krad dodged the human's spirit sword with ease and flew upward. '_Well, at least the ceilings are high.'_ He thought.

"Oh! So now ya think that you're safe just because I'm not tall enough to reach ya!" Kuwabara growled as the angel rolled his eyes and continued to fly down the hall. "I bet you're just a coward!"

"Kuwabara, that's enough…" Yusuke whispered as he felt energy rising. Kuwabara wasn't listening though…

"No way Urameshi, this guy's a jerk and I need ta teach'em a lesson in honor!" the human took a breath and yelled. "Come an get me ya sorry excuse for a demon! I bet you're a push over who doesn't care about a thing! Things like you make me mad Angel dude and I need ta beat'em ta feel better so come go on and run because I bet an ant can beat'cha! And I—"

Yusuke watched as Krad appeared behind Kuwabara, slowly placing a feather on his neck. "Ha! I ain't afraid of a feather!" Krad smirked and the human was washed with fear as the feather cut his arm.

Krad went right to his ear and whispered. "If you say that I never care about anything, you are wrong…I just do not care for the works and sayings of a fool who thinks he can defeat anyone…you've been warned, next time, I will kill you."

The angel released his prey and walked past the awestruck faces of his allies. Kuwabara sank to his knees. "Hey, you alright?" Yusuke asked as Botan sat beside him.

"I-He could've killed me…I couldn't even move…I felt so weak." Kuwabara was out of it. "I wish that he would just go away…I wish something, the worst thing in the galaxy would happen to him."

"You never should say that, Kuwabara because it might just come back to haunt you." Botan said in a reasoning way.

"Yusuke, let's split up. You should go with Kuwabara." Krad said in a less than happy tone.

"No, I want to go with Kuwabara." Botan said in a hurry. "I'll make sure that we stay on task."

"As you wish." Krad gave a nod and waited patiently for Yusuke. When the groups were all done, each went their separate ways.

"So, umm…why'd you go with me?" Kuwabara asked as he and Botan walked along.

"I wanted to tell you something about Krad that I think you should know. Also, I felt a lot of energy coming from where Krad and Yusuke were heading so I thought it would be best if we let them handle it."

"Oh, so what did you want to tell me?" He asked and Botan leaned over to whisper.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn it all!" The fire apparition yelled after watching Kurama walk around and examine the room for the hundredth time. "Why can't you just knock the wall down?"

"Hiei, this is a very serious situation and I think that it'd be best if we—" Kurama didn't get to finish as a blast of fire broke the wall behind him.

"As you were saying?" Hiei smirked at the newly found pathway. Kurama sweat dropped and the two walked inside the dimly lit hall.

No more than halfway down, they heard a loud muffled cry and then felt something wet dripping on them. "What in the world?"

"Blood…" Hiei said and received a nod from the fox as they looked up. "It's from above us…"

"Rose Whip!" Kurama cut through the ceiling and the liquid fell upon them. "Great, well…we know now that a vat of blood was above us. How fun…"

Hiei gave a grin. "Yeah, it's good when you're hunting humans."

"Hiei!"

"It's a joke, thought I'd lighten the mood…c'mon, we have to find Dark." Kurama followed the apparition until they reached a large iron gate.

Kurama peered though one of the bars. Hiei used his jagan. What they saw shocked them both, even Hiei…

"It can't be!" Kurama told himself.

"But it is…" Hiei said grimly. Then he glanced down himself.

There was a man with waist long red hair and deep purple-red eyes. He wore an outfit that almost matched Krad's, though it was white with silver instead of gold. Upon his back were two large leathery wings that were a light maroon color. He was a demon, they could sense his power.

"Look," Hiei said, "He's holding something!"

Kurama tried to see past the wings and noticed a tanned arm and a few black feathers. He looked to Hiei. "We should attack when he's off guard."

"When who's off guard, Kurama? Or should I say Shuichi?" Kurama turned to be face to face with the man they had just seen. They noticed that he had Dark in his arms and Hiei attacked.

"Now, now Hiei. Is that any way to greet someone?" the man laughed and jumped back as Hiei broke the gate and summoned a flame into his palm. Kurama followed up in sending his rose whip at him.

"Hahahahaha! Come now? Is that the best you've two got? You'll have to be faster if you want to save him." The man said with a wicked grin as he teleported from Kurama's whip.

"Shoot!"

The man appeared behind the fox. "Tell me, Kurama…do you think that it's wise to swing at an opponent that has a person's life in the balance? You could hurt someone, you know?"

"Be silent!" Kurama yelled as they all landed on the ground. The man just smiled as Hiei tried another assault with his fist.

"So, it really is you, Kuraku Shinobe." Kuraku smiled as Kurama spoke.

"Well done. I'm surprised it took you that long." Kuraku glanced over at Hiei. "Well, I might as well take you out so that your spirit is ready for the sacrifice."

"What are you saying?" Hiei asked in a cold tone.

Kuraku turned to his possession and smiled. "A sacrifice of four souls is needed to free the imprisoned souls from the Crown of the Kings, for as you see, we four were kings of power."

Kurama watched as Kuraku lightly touched Dark's pale cheek. "You know." He said. "I rather wanted to keep this one as a pet. I've never had an angel before…"

Kurama hadn't really looked at the situation and now that he did, he saw the brutal shape the thief was in. Where once beautiful black wings stood now a bloodied pair of stubs with a few feathers…and even though his eyes were shut, Kurama knew that he had given up. However, he also saw a small sign of wanting.

"What have you done?" Kurama was on the verge of his anger and wanted to get home. Not only did he feel Kuraku's energy, but a larger energy was on its way, fast. '_Don't come yet, my love, it's not safe...'_

* * *

koway: that's it for chapter 7! I'll leave Leon to do the next two. I have to update dark wings of change. Who is Kurama talking about? What relation does he have to Kuraku? Find out in the next chappie! Again, sorry if this was short but thanks for the reviews! Thank you! Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8: Krad's Wish

Demons. N. Angels

Leon: Yay! I get to do chapter eight and possibly nine as well! Okay, so Koway left off with introducing Kuraku Shinobe, as well as making Kuwabara have a fight with Krad. Now the fun begins, well at least for me because I get to write! This is sooo cool! Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning: this chapter may contain shonen-ai

Chapter 8: Krad's Wish

"Man, this place is huge!" Yusuke said in awe as he walked behind the golden-haired ice demon. "How does anyone move around without getting lost?"

"Skill? Long hours of memorization? I really cannot answer that." Yusuke noticed that his voice held a strange feeling in it but couldn't quite place it. "Anyway, if we continue down this path, it should take us to the ball room."

"How do you know all this?" the detective asked and stopped when Krad turned to face him.

"I suppose it comes with being a Hikari…" He said in a whisper. "I was with the Hikari who created this artifact…"

"So, why—" Yusuke stopped as the entire castle began to shake.

"They are beginning the ritual! We must hurry!" The angel said as they started running. "This will take too long!"

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked as Krad grabbed his wrist, pulling him close.

"We'll get there faster if I fly!" And with that, Krad took off, holding Yusuke as he did. The two went faster than anything Yusuke had seen, almost faster than Hiei even!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the heck was that!" Kuwabara yelled as he stood up. The quake had caused him to fall and, needless to say, he wasn't too happy about that. Botan was on her oar so she didn't feel a thing…lucky.

"I'm not sure…hey Kuwabara." The ferry girl asked.

"What?" he answered, dusting himself off.

"Maybe Krad's way was the right way; I mean the quake seemed to come from his direction…"

"Maybe you're right. Let's go!" The human took off in the opposite direction with Botan close behind.

As they rounded a corner, they found that the ceiling had collapsed. "Great! I don't have any time for this! Spirit Sword!" With that, the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara destroyed the pile of rubble and the two proceeded down the cleared hallway.

"Dang! How much further?" The man whined. "Hey Botan, can I ride on your oar? My feet are hurting."

Botan gave him a hard look before smiling. "Sure! As long as you don't fall!" Kuwabara nodded dumbly and grabbed onto the end as Botan flew.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No one shall get in my way!" Kuraku laughed as Kurama and Hiei tried to fight him. He was just too fast; it was almost as if he had and extra pair of wings. As he flew into the air after dodging Hiei's fist of the mortal flame, he floated and stared at what they were fighting for…Dark.

"To think that they're going to waste all their energy and get nothing…how sad…Renoki did a number on you, my angelic pet. He and Seri have way too much fun torturing others. Funny, they didn't break your spirit yet. You must be waiting for something…" Kuraku smiled as Kurama launched a wave of seeds at him.

He caught one and flung it back at him with twice the force, piercing through his shoulder. Kurama held his wound as Hiei prepared to summon the Dragon of the Darkness flame.

"Renoki!" The red-violet eyed man called. Renoki appeared beside him.

"Yes, my lord?" The silver haired man asked.

"Here, make sure you watch him." Kuraku handed the unconscious angel to his partner and flew down, head first at Hiei.

The fire apparition was taken aback by the action and lost his concentration. Kuraku easily pinned him down and laughed as he struggled.

"Hiei!" Kurama pulled out a seed and drove it into the ground. "Rise Ogiki!" Kurama was wrapped in a pale light and his hair went silver as his eyes turned a golden color. Two ears appeared on his head, as well as a tail from his lower back.

"Perfect." Kuraku whispered. "I wanted to face Yoko."

"Jagan tie crush!" Hiei yelled as he placed his opponent in spiritual restraints.

"Why you little—"

An Ogiki plant wrapped around him and Hiei teleported beside Kurama. '_That was too easy. I feel his energy and it's still here.'_ Kurama thought. Another earthquake startled and his attention turned to Renoki.

"Hiei, teleport behind Renoki. Distract him while I get…Hiei!" Yoko watched in horror as a spear-like structure pierced though Hiei's chest. He caught him as he fell and the blood covered his arms.

"Hang in there, Hiei. I won't let you die here." Yoko picked him up and decided that it would be best if they retreated for now.

"You're not going anywhere, Yoko Kurama." An eerie voice said and Kuraku emerged from the ground, without a single scratch.

"Kuramaaa!" He yelled, taking to the sky. "Now you die!"

Yoko's eyes went wide as a huge blast of energy came towards him. '_I-I can't dodge it!'_ Yoko closed his eyes and waited for the impact. The impact, however, never hit…

"You dare to interfere with me? I shall add you to the pile of corpses under the castle!" Kuraku yelled. Yoko turned to see white, lots of white feathers.

"K-Krad?" he asked in disbelief. "Why are you doing this?"

"Does one really need a reason?" Krad shot back as Kuraku's blast pushed him back. Krad held his position. "Go while you still have the chance!"

"But, Hiei…"

"Kurama, grab the green vile from my cloak, it's a healing potion. Use it on him while Yusuke and I take care of him!"

Kurama did as he was told and ran a safe distance as an explosion went off behind him. "Krad!"

"Hahahahaha! See how weak you are when put up against my power!" Kuraku laughed as the smoke began to clear. His eyes narrowed as the angel stood there, with a smirk. "H-How can this be! I will rip out your heart as it beats!"

"Not if I can help it! Spirit Gun, Double!" Yusuke launched two bullets at Kuraku's back. They hit their mark and Kuraku let out an ear piercing screech.

"Lord Kuraku!" Renoki gasped as the winged creature fell to the ground. He was about to blast Yusuke when a sword slashed his shoulder. "Who—!"

"Worry about yourself!" Kuwabara said as he repeatedly slashed his opponent. Renoki let Dark fall to the ground as he defended himself against Kuwabara's onslaught. Luckily, Kuwabara noticed. "Botan! Get Dark!"

"Right!" Botan flew after the thief but was unable to reach him before he hit the ground with a thump…The pale skin was lying in the small pool of crimson that had formed beneath it and Botan looked away.

A laugh filled the room as Kuraku once again rose from the rubble. (A/n: can anyone kill this guy?) He regenerated the wings that had been blown off from Yusuke's attack and watched as Botan felt tears wash down her face.

"Now what will you do?" he laughed as he saw Krad's eyes go wide with fear, an emotion that was quite uncommon for him to show. "Die with that you protect!"

Krad didn't move, he was in shock. He remembered the vision he had seen in the mirror at the old man's store. It came true. As the blast came at him he saw a slight movement and instantly flew over to the thief's limp form.

"Dark! Dark, wake up!" Kuwabara had chased Renoki away and watched as Krad held his thief close. Then he remembered what he said…

"_I wish something; the worst thing in the galaxy would happen to him."_

"Awe, how sweet, the hunter protecting his prey…could it be that you had feelings for him? The Great Krad Hikari, actually caring for someone? Huh?"

Dark raised his hand to Krad's cheek. "A-angel…I…l-love...y-you..." Dark managed those words before he went cold and his hand fell onto the floor.

Kurama watched and thought about what had happened. '_H-he gave the potion to Hiei instead of keeping it! He was trying to prevent this...Krad'_

Botan ran over to Kurama and wrapped her arms around him. "Botan? Why are you here? It's too dangerous!"

"I wanted to help…and now…and now…" Kurama patted her back and she knew he understood. Kuraku's laughter could be heard throughout the room and Yusuke growled.

"That's it!" The marks of the Mazaku appeared on his body and he tackled the redhead to the ground. "I'm tired of people screwing around with others!" Yusuke punched at the barrier around Kuraku. He wanted to beat this guy and after what had just happened, he doubted that Krad would be of any help.

Yusuke remembered what Botan had told him and Kuwabara about their angel companion…

"_Krad wishes for two things...one is coexistence and the other only he knows. As a tool of the Hikari, he did whatever he was told." _

'_Krad wants coexistence...if I can kill this bastard, then maybe we can do something...'_ Yusuke thought as he shot blast after blast.

"Are you quite finished?" Kuraku asked a bit annoyed. "I now have more than enough souls to break out of this prison. Just look at him, his spirit is broken and his heart falls into the darkness and despair of agony."

Yusuke stopped. This was getting him nowhere. He glanced over at Krad. His once golden eyes filled with sarcasm were glazed in a hazy mist of disbelief…his spirit was broken.

"Angel dude? Krad?" Kuwabara saw that he was talking to a lost cause. He grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. "Hey c'mon! If ya give up now the bad guys are gunna win! Think about it for a minute!"

"Da…dar…Dark is gone…it was my fault…I wasn't prepared…I-I… Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kuwabara released he as his energy skyrocketed and Kuraku kicked Yusuke off. He flew into the air and smiled as the other three, Renoki, Seri, and Luki, appeared beside him.

"Wait, my friends. For he shall open the door to the real world for us." They remained silent as Krad sunk to the floor, tears from his eyes fell onto his other half's cheek.

"What happened?" A tired voice behind Kurama asked and he and Botan turned to see Hiei sitting halfway up. A pale green vile was in his hands and Kurama returned to his human form as he grabbed it.

"There's still half of it left! Krad!" Kurama stood up, getting the attention of almost everyone.

"Kurama don't do it!" Botan whispered to him. "It's too dangerous."

Kurama placed a soft kiss on her lips and winked. "I'll be fine; I have to help my friends." He ran across the battleground and Seri's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what he was up to.

"Lord Kuraku!" He was gone, reappearing in front off the fox spirit. Kurama tossed the vile into the air where Hiei caught it and landed beside the fallen angel. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept Seri and Renoki at bay as Hiei handed to potion to Krad.

"W-what's—" Krad asked shakily touching the vile.

"I know what it's like to loose a loved one…here." As Hiei gave the vile to him, Luki broke it with a small blast.

The green liquid fell to the ground and a few drops on his gloves. Hiei left to fight Luki and Krad pressed the liquid onto his lips before he kissed Dark in a revival effort. He pulled away and noticed that something had formed above their head.

"The door has been opened!" Kuraku yelled and he stopped fighting Kurama. Instead, he focused on the portal in the ceiling.

Yusuke fired his Spirit wave at Seri and noticed that three figures were racing towards the portal. "Yusuke! They must not escape! If they do then we shall be sealed away in their place!" Krad said, standing with Dark's form close to him.

'_I feel your heart beating...I shall repay you, Kurama. You gave me my wish...'_

* * *

Leon: wow six pages! That's a lot! Aww, Krad was able to get his second wish ofbeing with Darkand I got to put in a little shonen-ai moment! happy Will Kuraku and his gang be able to escape or will they be defeated by Yusuke and his friends? What will be Krad's repayment? Find out in the next chapter of demons n angels! Thanks for all the reviews! Buh Bye! 


	9. Chapter 9: Out of Darkness, Into Light

Demons. N. Angels

Leon: yep, it's chapter nine! I'm happy that I get ta do two chapters! It's so exciting! Koway will do the next one and make sure I stick with the original storyline. Okay then, last chapter recap! Kuraku almost killed Hiei; Krad gave up his chance to save Dark from his fate and, in an effort to revive him, gave him a kiss. I love shonen-ai…Anyway, getting back to the story; will Kuraku be able to escape? And what shall happen with the other potion Krad brought? Here's chapter nine! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 9: Out of Darkness, Into Light

Kuraku laughed as the portal opened, the force blowing the detectives back. Krad shielded himself with his wings and winced. '_I've used up too much energy...kuso, this is not good.'_

Yusuke watched as Renoki and Luki went through the portal, vanishing. Seri left after and Kuraku looked down at them with glinting eyes. "Well, I must say that's it's been fun, really. But I must leave you now, however,"

The detectives watched as he went behind the fallen angel. "Angel Dude, watch out!" Kuwabara yelled as a warning.

"What!" Krad turned a little too late and received a fist in the face. He tumbled to the ground, his long golden hair fell over his face and he couldn't move.

"Sorry, angel; but I believe you have something I want." Kuraku smirked as he picked up Dark. "For you see, I've always wanted an angel as a pet. Whahahaha!"

"No, Dark!" Krad forced himself to his knees and watched them vanish into the portal. Another figure jumped in afterward and the portal closed.

"Aww Damn it all!" Yusuke yelled at the ceiling. "I swear I'm going to kill that Renoki as soon as I get my hands on him!"

"Sure thing, detective; but that leaves one question, how are we going to get out of this?" Hiei shouted to the brown-eyed boy.

Botan hugged onto Kurama for support. "What's the matter, Botan? We'll figure out how to get out of here so don't worry." Kurama's soft green eyes looked down upon the sobbing girl.

"But…because of me…" She turned to where Yusuke was talking to Krad. "Because I wasn't fast enough…Dark…h-he f-f-fell."

She cried into Kurama's shirt and he gently patted her head. He knew that she blamed herself and then he noticed something. "Where is Kuwabara?" The fox asked and everyone paused to look around.

"The idiot must've jumped through and left us here. Cha, good for nothing fool." Hiei stated as he picked up a discarded sword. He started to polish the tip as Yusuke spoke.

"Maybe he has a plan?"

Hiei gave him a when-does-he-ever-have-a-plan look and returned to his new found toy. "You never know." Yusuke said, turning his attention to the depressed ice angel. "He may just be the one to save us."

Krad looked up; his eyes were no longer filled with ice. Instead, they were filled with disappointment, longing, and sadness. He had lost his light, his reason for being, Dark. "I…am a failure." He whispered and Yusuke snapped.

"Listen! Do you think that just because he's gone you can give up?" Yusuke gave him a hard slap and everyone gasped. "I don't know about you but I'm not giving up! Do you think that Dark gave up! No, he waited until you were there so that he could tell you how he felt! Now snap out of it!"

Golden eyes widened with remembrance…'_Angel, I love you.'_ Those were the words that the purple haired thief had said before he died. Krad felt his cheek. It was warm, not from Yusuke's hit, but by Dark's soft touch.

"Well? What are we going to do?" Yusuke asked.

Krad looked up and smiled. "Leave…thank you Yusuke, for without you I would have been lost in the darkness of regret."

"Anytime, pal!" He gave a smile and looked to the ceiling. "Now to plan an escape…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A black portal appeared where they had first entered, above the forest. Four figures fell gracefully to the ground and a fifth landed in a nearby tree. Leathery wings flapped in the cool night air and looked to find his angel's soul missing.

'_Dark's soul has returned to his body. Good...but how to rid myself of Daisuke, his tamer.'_ Kuraku watched as a redheaded boy rose from where Dark's body was lying and he smirked.

"Huka judai kuri mono gekai feri cex…" Kuraku chanted and instantly Daisuke froze.

"What's happening?" the red-eyed boy asked.

/_Dark? Dark what's wrong? Answer me/_

No answer and a pain swept through him as he was ripped away from his other self. Daisuke faintly opened his eyes and saw some guy take the thief. He flew away and Daisuke fainted…

"Hey…ki…hey kid. You okay?" Daisuke slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a voice. When his vision cleared, he saw that a man with carrot-shaped hair was standing above him.

"Ahhh! Help! What do you want? Leave me alone!"

"Sheesh! And I thought being with Krad was bad! At least he don't scream when he's rescued…" Kuwabara said, crossing his arms and Daisuke looked up.

"K-Krad? Where is he!" The boy nearly tackled Kuwabara to the ground as he thought of the angel. '_If he knows where Krad is, then Satoshi is there and they can find Dark.'_

"He, and my buds, are stuck in that piece of kingy thing over there." The man pointed to the artifact and the drawn symbols around it.

"C'mon, we have to get them out of there before the artwork destroys them!"

"And how do we do that?" Kuwabara asked with a matter-of-factly look as the boy hovered around the artwork.

Daisuke picked up the artifact. "By taking them to Daiki and my mom!"

"Wait? Your parents are going to help?"

"Yeah. They handle this kind of stuff all the time…but, it has to be done before midnight tonight and we'll need to get Dark back in order for it to work!" Daisuke looked at the man. "Grab them and let's hurry!"

'_How the heck do I end up meeting these insane people?'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Will you hurry up? We have no time to waste!"

"Man, I had no idea Krad would change this much…" Yusuke whined as they climbed the halls of the castle. "He's like an entirely different person! All I said was '_Lead the way Krad!'_ Man was that dumb!"

"Quit whining! At least he knows where he's going!" Hiei snapped at the detective.

"Sheesh, I just love a tag team…" he sighed.

"Well, he's right, we should hurry." The fox asked and received a friendly glare from Yusuke. "We don't even know if we'll last."

"Maybe we should take a break…we've been walking for what feels like hours." The pink eyed ferry girl asked and Krad stopped.

"We've been walking for exactly two hours and thirty-seven minutes." He announced to them. "And, we have to reach a certain place before a certain time or our souls will become attached to this world, making them thirst for the lives of innocents to remain alive."

All were speechless, they couldn't argue with that. Krad let his wings spread and flew through the center of the staircase. Hiei followed after while the others waited for a signal that meant to follow.

Krad landed with ease and motioned for the others to follow as he stepped into a room. It was at least ten times as big as the room they left. The floors were of white marble and they matched the creamy colored walls. The red drapes covered the windows and Krad sighed as he took as seat on one of the many chairs in the room.

Yusuke and Botan were in awe at how massive the room was. "Why do the evil dudes always have the big rooms?" Yusuke asked as he stared at a few beds near the corner and grabbed a seat.

Kurama shrugged and looked out the window. He couldn't see the bottom of the mountain. "Why are we so high up, Krad?" He asked the resting angel.

"Because it's safer." He sighed, that wasn't the answer he was looking for and knowing Krad, he wouldn't give him another answer if he asked so he let it go.

"So, what do we need to be safe from?" Botan asked seeing as how Yusuke had fallen asleep.

"From the evil that wishes to devour our souls, what else?" Krad replied sarcastically. '_Glad to know he's back.'_ Kurama thought with a grin.

"How does we being trapped in a room help us?" Hiei asked as he tossed his sword into the wall.

"They will come as shadows and slowly begin to take over the castle, starting from the bottom. By this time tomorrow, if no one rescues us, we will fall into hatred and become full with bloodlust." Krad saw Hiei's expression change and continued. "This room is filled with light energy, therefore, it is the safest."

"So what do we do?" Botan asked. "I mean we can't just relax, can we?"

Then it happened, Krad laughed and Hiei flinched as he did. "What's so funny?"

"You, we are unable to do anything in our current position, however, if one of us becomes infected by the shadows, they must be taken care of immediately. To do this you must remind them of the light…not that hard."

Krad gave a stretch and went over to one of the windows. He folded his wings peacefully on his back and watched the clouds pass.

"He reminds me of you, only more social." Kurama joked with his friend and received a fine glare which only cause him to laugh.

Botan sorted out her thoughts when she heard a loud screech. Yusuke jerked up and Kurama and Hiei stood ready to fight. Krad just watched them examine the room before he asked. "What are you doing? It's only the shadows. If you wish to fight them, go down twelve flights of stairs."

Everyone sweat dropped and went back to doing nothing. Kurama glanced at Krad. '_After this is over, I still need to settle some issues with him...but, I want to know him better. He truly is a mystery...interesting.'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mom! Grandpa! Dark and I were separated and now Satoshi, Krad, and others are stuck in this!" Daisuke had pushed open the door and put the Crown of the Kings on the table. Kuwabara followed him in.

"What?" A brown-eyed woman asked. "What about the four souls?"

"They got out, Mrs. Niwa." Kuwabara said, catching the girl's attention. Her short brown hair had a headband in it and she stared at the carrot-top.

"Then we must find them." An elderly man with a grey bead and brown eyes said to them.

"But where would they be?" Emiko asked.

"Towa will find them. She's great at finding things." Another man with dark brown hair and brown eyes said. A grey haired, green eyed maid followed behind him.

"Yeah! But who is this?" Daiki asked, pointing at Kuwabara.

"Oh, he's a friend who escaped the artifact's magic." Daisuke said. The others nodded.

"Dai, can you communicate with Dark?" Emiko asked.

/_Dark? Can you hear me_?)

_/Daisuke_?)

_/You heard me! Where are you_?)

_/I'm not sure...I don't feel well...where is Krad_?)

_/In the artifact. See if you can tell me where you are./_

_Dark looked around, slowly the surroundings came into place. Again he was in a helpless position with his hands above his head and he silently cursed. It was a temple room of some sort..._

_/Daisuke, I'm where the Second Hand of Time was. Remember_?)

_/Yeah. Are you alright_?)

_/My back hurts the most...and my wings are gone, but other than that I'm fine./_

_/Just be strong, I'm coming to get you./_

_/Heh, thank you, Daisuke./_

_Dark's connection faded and he watched as four figures talked of various plans. 'Please hurry Daisuke...and please help my angel...'_

"Well? Anything?" Kosuke asked.

"He's where the Second Hand of Time is. He says he's alright but his wings are gone." The redhead answered his father.

"Towa, prepare a retrieval spell. Dad, prepare a capturing spell. Daisuke, focus on getting Dark with your friend." Emiko ordered. "Now, we're a family of talented art thieves so let's get to it."

"Yeah!" Everyone but Kuwabara yelled and ran off.

'_I knew it...I'm with a family of crackpots...why me?'_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_Now to get outta here!'_ The thief skillfully undid the restraints on his hands and began to work on the ones on his legs when a hand grabbed him.

"Now, now…I can't have my pets running about." It was Kuraku, he took Dark's wrists and placed them above his head. He said something in a different language and the thief was pinned back with cuffs of magic.

"Don't look so unhappy. Would you like your wings back?" The thief narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust him, something about him was warning him about the red-violet eyed man kneeling before him.

"I guess that's a no?" He moved closer and Dark panicked a bit. "I like you with the wings, however, you're much easier to handle this way."

Dark's heart beat faster and Kuraku smiled as he stood up. The thief spit at him. "Still rebellious? I'll have to fix that later. Bye for now, little mouse." With that, the demon left and Dark was alone once again.

* * *

Leon: well, that's it for chapter nine. Please don't kill me! Anyway, Koway's got the next chapter and I'll see you all some other time. Thank you for the reviews and goodbye! 


	10. Chapter 10: Kurama's Mistake

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: hey, I'm back and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed chapter 8 the most. Yes, I am aware that Leon is a good writer…Anyway, Dark and Daisuke are now two separate people, Kuraku and his minions are loose, Krad, Kurama, Botan, Hiei, and Yusuke have until midnight before they belong to the artwork and Kuwabara has to save them. Yes, everyone is doomed…Enjoy chapter 10 and thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 10: Kurama's Mistake

"Alright, everything's prepared. All we need now is Dark." Emiko said happily. The spells were all ready to go and Daisuke nodded. A little white rabbit, With, jumped on his shoulder as he took the capturing incantation Daiki had prepared.

"Good, umm Kuwabara," Daisuke turned to the tall man who gave a what look. "Where are the two people you brought with you? You're friends?"

"Wha—? Ahh! I left them outside!" With that, the teen ran outside and returned a moment later with Hiei and Kurama.

"How could you forget them…?" Emiko asked as they all sweat dropped. Kuwabara gave a nervous laugh as Kosuke and Daiki took the two and placed them on the couch.

"Okay, now can I ask a question?" The family nodded. "Why is it that Yusuke's and Angel dude's body ain't here?"

"That's easy! They all went in with their bodies so their spirits weren't taken!" Towa said with a smile.

'_Great, she smiles at that...like Botan saying Bingo...again, crazy family.'_ The fool's thoughts were interrupted when Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, we have to get Dark; he's the only one who can work the counter magic." Kuwabara was amazed at the boy's bravery and gave a nod.

"Right! Don't worry guys, Kuwabara's on his way!" The man ran out of the house and down the street with Daisuke following after and only then did he realize he had no clue where he was going…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Botan looked at Yusuke. '_How can he sleep at a time like this!'_ She thought then turned her attention to the others. Hiei was sharpening his sword and Krad was still looking out the window. What caught her attention was Kurama. He continued to glance at the angel from across the room.

'_Why is Kurama keep doing that? Is it possible that he is starting to like him as more than an ally? Sure he's beautiful but what is Kurama thinking?'_

Kurama, on the other hand was curious as to why Krad would protect them in the first place…'_Why would he risk his life? He could have let me be hit and have saved Dark...but he didn't. Why?'_ A voice inside told the fox to ask.

Kurama waited all the ideas and thoughts flying in his mind. He was startled when Krad was no longer at his spot. "Where did he?"

"Out." Hiei answered, anticipating the question. Kurama looked at him for a second.

"Where? Was he not the one who told us to stay here? And he's gone out somewhere?" Kurama was very confused at the angel's actions and began to walk to the door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Botan asked as he placed his hand on the knob. "He said to stay here!"

"Yet he leaves." The fox answered and Botan gave up the argument. "Don't worry; I just want to see something. I'll be back soon."

The two watched as he left and slowly returned to what they had been doing. Training and wondering…

Kurama walked down the hall. It was quiet, too quiet. Not even his steps were heard and it worried him. Silence means trouble and trouble is not what they needed at the moment. "Ha!" He head voices from below and looking over the railing, he was able to make out two figures…a shadow of black and an angel of white.

'_What are they doing?'_ he watched as they talked.

"**_So, they all have been taken care of?" _**the shadow asked and gave a smirk.

"Yes." Krad gave the answer and the shadow took on a blobby shape until it formed into a person's shape. It walked closer and tapped the angel's wings. Krad raised them in an attack stance and the creature backed away.

"Now, will you keep your deal and—" Krad stopped as he saw Kurama out of the corner of his eye. '_This. Is. Not. Good.'_ He thought and the creature stopped and glanced around.

"Demon, I have no time to waste, tell me what you want and leave!" The shadow's attention returned to the pale colored angel before him.

"_As you wish...I would like the potion you carry, and a snack."_

Krad's eyes narrowed as he watched the demon. "All this for, what?" The demon let out a shattering screech and Kurama blocked his ears. Krad bit his lip and the demon stopped. He whispered something that only he and the angel heard before disappeared.

'_What was that all about?'_ the fox asked himself. His green eyes blinked and saw nothing. "Wha—"

"Did I not say stay put?" Kurama turned to find golden eyes staring at him.

"What was all that? Who's taken care of? Why can't you tell us?" Kurama asked more questions and Krad smirked as he said.

"We all have our little secrets now, don't we?" With that said, he returned to where the others were. Kurama, however, walked around and down to where he had seen the creature…that was a big mistake as he soon found out…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well now, is someone tired? After one night of staying here?" Dark looked up at the voice, Kuraku. Only he would smile as one was in pain. Slowly, the demon approached the thief; he lightly brushed his cheek and received a sharp bite on his arm. Doing that, however, got him a harsh slap across his back.

Dark coughed a few times and heard his capturer laugh as he struggled. Kuraku looked him over with expressionless eyes. He pinned Dark to the wall and pressed a hand upon his broken wings. At the slightest touch, pain swept through him and he yelled as two black feathered wings burst out dripping with red.

"There! That's the angel I want! I'll be back later, until then!" Kuraku left the crying thief with a seductive smile.

'_The pain! I-It's too much...Daisuke, hurry.'_ Dark couldn't stop his tears and slowly leaned against the wall. His wings were back but the hurt with the slightest touch. Why would he give me my wings? What does he want from me?

'_Why is this happening?'_ Dark's amethyst eyes wandered onto a small window where light was coming through. He sniffed and stopped crying. "I won't die…not here. Not with Kuraku." With that Dark forced his wings to open and fought the pain of each flap until he was use to it. He let out a smile. '_Almost...'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We have to hurry! Why are you so slow?" Daisuke called to the older teen who was panting behind him.

"Well I didn't see you fight a demon!" Kuwabara snapped as he caught up. "Sheesh, you could be a bit nicer…"

"Okay, please hurry!" Daisuke ran up the steps till he reached the fountain and he paused. Four people were there, all waiting. One had short blue hair with grey eyes. He wore loose clothes of the same color and stood behind Kuraku. That was Seri. Luki and Renoki stood beside them.

"Why hello, Daisuke Niwa." Renoki said and glared at the human who came up behind him. "Ah! So the idiot _did_ escape."

"Shut up! We're here to kick your souls back into that artworky thingy!"

They all let out a laugh and the leader walked up to him. "I would like to see you try, baka."

"Where is Dark?" Daisuke got their attention and Kuraku gave an evil smile.

"He is, in my control, little Daisuke." Came the answer and the boy took out the capturing spell he had gotten from Daiki. Kuwabara caught them off guard by launching an attack. Kuraku easily dodged. "If that's the best you've got then I'm afraid you'll never see him."

"Lord Kuraku, may I take the idiot?" Luki asked. The leader nodded and Kuwabara was stuck in a tree by many sharp pointy knives. "That was easy enough. Now where's the kid?"

"He couldn't have gone far. Seri, search the hideout, we'll check up here. If you find him, bring him to me." The others nodded and Kuraku went over to the pinned human. "Why didn't someone smarter and stronger come out to fight? You're not worth my effort. Goodbye."

Kuwabara vanished in a puff of smoke and Kuraku laughed a sinister laugh as a strange aura surrounded his body with a pale green light.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama felt weak, his breathing became shallow and the last thing he remembered was a faint laugh and a blast of fire. He awoke to two big pairs of eyes over him. One crimson and one pink. "Wha-What happened?" He asked as he sat up.

Hiei and Botan moved back. "We heard a loud crash and rushed out to find this shadow around you. I blasted it with fire and Yusuke and Krad went after it."

"Who brought me here?" He asked, noting that the two were the only two there. Botan smiled and pointed at herself. "I did!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked to a windowsill to watch the moon. "How long have I been out?"

"The entire day. Whatever that creature was, it took most of your energy away." The grim little ferry girl said. "I was so worried when you didn't wake up…"

"Finally!" they both looked to see Yusuke grinning. "Oh, did I come at a bad time?"

"No, we were just talking. Really!" the girl said and Yusuke shrugged as Krad went back to his window.

'_Krad...he's hurt, I can sense he's hiding something, but why?'_

"Neither you, nor anyone else is allowed to leave this room, understand?" Krad voice was harsh and strained. "Especially Hiei or Kurama. The shadows can easily take you because you are souls. We, Yusuke, Botan, and I, however, came with our bodies so they would need to weaken us before they take our souls…"

"What are you hiding?" Kurama asked in a serious tone and everyone blinked. The ice demon said nothing; instead, he looked out the window and whispered, "Something that you need not know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_I'm almost there! Wait for me, Dark.'_ Daisuke said to himself as he reached the bottom of the seemingly endless staircase. He ran into the circular room and let his dart about for anyone suspicious. '_Good, no one's here yet.'_

He took out the incantation and placed it in the center of the room. "Ni fret hed beft judai nekmi yu to karai geiten wedu nemu lucara…judai dia vec hemos sen ze neta!" A light flashed and Daisuke gave a triumphant nod. '_Now if the demons come in, they'll become sealed within the spell. That should make things much easier.'_

"Kyu!" The furry little bunny said. "Yeah, we should look for Dark."

Daisuke examined the room he was in. No Dark and no extra rooms. "Dark! Dark are you here? Say something!" No answer. "Maybe I should try communicating…"

/_Dark? Where are you? Say something/_

_/Daisuke? You're here/_

_/Where are you?)_

_/Below a window...a really small one./_

Daisuke looked around again and saw With sniffing about. "That's it!"

/_Dark, call With/_

_/Good thinking Daisuke! He'll seek me out no matter where I am/_

"_With! With, c'mere buddy!" Dark called out from his prison and heard a 'kyu' coming towards him as well as a 'With! Not so fast!'_

Daisuke went down more stairs until he found With bouncing on Dark's lap. "Dark!" Daisuke raced beside him and knelt down, ignoring the stains that were seeping into his clothes. "Just hang on while I break this magic thing."

"Thank you, Daisuke. I owe ya one." The purple-eyed teen said. He heard a 'click' and the cuffs around his legs were off, the ones on his hands, however, were very tricky.

"I don't think you can break them, Dai-chan." Dark stated sadly. "Magic is usually unbreakable when done by a demon of Kuraku's standards…"

"But—"

"However, I can move them freely." Dark smirked as he brought his arms around Daisuke for a hug. "See."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

"Not for long, little human." The two turned to face Seri, hovering above the floor. "If you come willingly, I might let you live…"

"No way!" Dark flapped his wings and tackled Seri to the ground. The spell Daisuke had put there pinned him to the ground. Dark's smirk widened as he flew beside Daisuke and watched as Seri vanished with a cry.

"Ahhhh!" Was all he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another puff of smoke followed and Kuwabara appeared.

"What the heck just happened!" The human yelled as he saw where he was. "First I get stuck in a tree, then puffed into some weirdo place filled with demons then I'm back here! This is—huh? Dark? Daisuke?"

The two seat dropped as Kuwabara realized where he was. "Hey! You're alright!"

"Y-yeah." Dark said somewhat frightened by the sudden appearance. "Umm, who are you again?"

"I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabara who's come to rescue you!" Kuwabara said boldly and Daisuke sighed.

"But who will save you?" they all looked up to see…(you guessed it!) Kuraku standing over them with a huge sword.

"Uh-oh…"

"Dark, good to see you're well. I was afraid you might have hurt yourself by trying to fly…however, it is good that you should be awake when I enjoy myself." Kuraku gave a sickening smirk and Daisuke watched as he floated over to them.

His wings making soft sounds as he went before then. '_This...is not good!'_ Dark thought and Daisuke went behind the thief as Kuraku lunged.

* * *

Koway: well, that's it fer chapter 10. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I'll see you all in chapter twelve. Thanks for the reviews! 


	11. Chapter 11: A Hopeful Light in Need

Demons. N. Angels

Leon: Hiya! We are now at chapter 11! Koway's too nice to write this chapter so I will. This I why the rating was changed to T…forced intercourse upon someone unwilling. Yeah, it's cruel but we wanted to liven up the story a bit. Please don't kill me! Or koway, please don't flame either! C'mon, you all knew it was coming, right? Right? Okay, maybe not…anyway, who will it be? Will they be rescued? Find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning: possible shonen-ai and rape…that's all…

Chapter 11: A Hopeful Light in Need

"Tell us!" Kurama demanded, getting up. "Why were you talking to that shadow thing? What is going on?"

Krad sighed and continued to stare out the window. He had no reason to tell them. "You need not know, Kurama."

Kurama was mad. He was slowly losing his patients and at that moment, he walked over to Krad and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen to me, whatever it is you can tell us."

There was a long pause before Krad gave another sigh and gave a slight nod. "I was only getting information. That's it. Go sit down."

"You're lying." The words made the room silent. "You're planning against us, aren't you? I saw you talking to that shadow creature, you can't deny it!"

Silence. Krad's golden eyes neither blinked nor looked away from the fox's own emerald ones. For awhile, no one moved, no one spoke. Everything was silent until Yusuke talked.

"Kurama…I saw the creature, Krad helped you while I blasted it…he's not against us, right Krad?" There was a slight look of sadness that was seen in the detective's eyes that only Krad saw.

"He's right, I not against you…but I did talk to that creature." The angel spoke, still not averting his gaze from the fox. "Now will you release me?"

Roughly, Kurama let go and Krad watched as he shook his head. "I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have judged you…"

"It's not your fault; the shadows make people believe things too easily. Because you are a soul, they were using you." Krad said in an annoyed tone as he went to the door. "Now, will you listen to me and stay here? I'm going to get some food because time passes for each real minute. Every minute here equals an hour in the real world yet feels like hours here."

They watched him go. Kurama sat beside Botan, who gave him a hug. Hiei leaned against the wall and started to drift into a light sleep. Hours passed and Yusuke was fed up. "I'm going to find him."

"But he told us to stay here!" Botan said, grabbing his arm. Yusuke tugged it away. "Yusuke!"

"I'm going! If he comes back just tell'em where I went." Yusuke left without another word and Botan sighed in defeat and went to lie down.

'_I don't trust him...he's hiding something, but what?'_ Kurama was questioning and he wanted answers. The only answer he got, however, was betrayal…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kuraku had lunged at Dark and Daisuke and but thankfully Kuwabara guarded them. "I ain't lettin ya get to them ya creep!"

"We shall see, human!" Kuraku flew up and summoned another sword from the air. Dark and Daisuke ran to where the spell was placed and saw that Luki was also trapped with its power. All that was left was Renoki and Kuraku…

"I'll kill ya before you even get close to them you creep!" Kuwabara parried most of the attacks and was able to land one hit, just above the knee.

"I have a name and I insist that unless you want to die, you had better use it!" the redhead teleported behind him. "And, I will have my angel; you cannot and will not interfere…"

The words were spoken in a haughty tone and Kuwabara knew what he had planned. His energy rose and he attacked with everything he had. Meanwhile, Dark and Daisuke had begun the ceremony. They were planning on getting some of the trapped souls for help, that however, was a problem.

Dark still couldn't remove the cuffs but was able to move his hands a few inches apart. When everything was ready, they began to speak, "Ben huy jer teai jugh…Dengairi, kurai ge no wa…Oia vew des frex zen he oh…Grant us your power…return what was lost…give us a chance to change what has happened…ter nig a sui kais gertan…we offer two souls for a trade…zex ze nedai ku!"

The spell was said and a light went around the area, Daisuke and Dark remained perfectly still as this happened. As the portal came into view, they saw Luki and Seri fall into the world of the Crown of the Kings.

"It is done…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Kurama stared at the ceiling, a portal formed and two figures fell, falling through the floor. "What is happening?" Botan asked. Kurama held her tightly as Hiei looked into the portal.

"I think it's a way out…" the fox answered.

"Only one way to find out," Hiei jumped into the portal before Kurama could stop him and it closed. The two were at a loss for words. A portal just appeared, Luki and Seri fell through the floor, and now Hiei was gone!

"I wonder where the others are…" Kurama asked himself still a bit worried for his little demon friend who had just jumped right into the portal as well as Yusuke, who had gone after Krad…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Krad! Oi, Krad!" Yusuke had been looking for quite some time and had found nothing, not a single damn thing…this was _not_ his lucky day. "Where the heck could he—Krad!"

The angel was slowly waking up a staircase to the next floor and Yusuke saw him. He ran over to him and watched as he suddenly stopped. "Krad, are you alright?" The angel turned, his eyes were all hazy.

"Y-Yusuke…I-I can't fight it…" Krad fell forward and into the detective's arms. He was out, Yusuke could easily see that. '_I should bring him to Kurama...man; he really is light for a full grown person.'_

Yusuke picked him up and ran downstairs, two flights to be precise, until he reached the room and began kicking the door.

"Yo! Foxboy, open up!" He hollered. Kurama jumped off the chair and ran to get the door. What he saw was not what he was expecting. Yusuke carrying an unconscious Krad in his arms. When had he gotten to Oz?

"What happened to him?" Kurama asked, a slight pain rising up in him as Yusuke gently placed him down. Kurama felt his forehead; it was hot to the touch. '_I guess this is what Krad meant when he said that those with bodies needed to be weakened before they were taken...'_

"I saw him walking up some stairs and he fainted and," Yusuke paused. "Where's Hiei?"

"There was a strange portal that appeared and Hiei decided to jump into it…I think it lead to the real world." Botan said. "Luki and Seri fell through just before Hiei went in so someone must be trying to get us out!"

"Great, now how do _we_ get out?" the detective asked. She shrugged and watched as Kurama ran into another part of the room, coming back with a wet cloth. He placed it on the angel's head, brushing the bangs out of the way.

Kurama removed his white cloak to find a long gash across his forearm. "His wound wasn't properly checked; I'm guessing that it's infected…Yusuke, see if you can grab a bowl and fill it with water. Let's not leave the room. The portal may appear again…"

Yusuke nodded and did as he was asked. Botan helped hold Krad down as Kurama tried to disinfect to wound with one of his seeds. '_Just hang on, I won't let you die...someone is waiting to see you.'_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"See, I told you that you were no match for me." Kuraku looked over his victim. Kuwabara was out, though he had managed to strike him good across the chest, he still lost. "Now for my angel…"

"Dark, we should leave…nothing's happening." Daisuke said, fear within his voice as he could no longer hear the swords clashing, which meant that Kuwabara or Kuraku had won.

"You're right, we shou—" Kuraku grabbed Dark from behind and covered his mouth. Daisuke was stopped by Renoki and Kuraku flew off.

"Dark!" The red eyed boy cried as he was forced to watch him bet taken.

"Dai-chan!" Dark reached out but was unable to free his wings from the demon's grasp and watched as Daisuke got smaller and smaller until he was gone. "Daisuke!"

"Aren't you glad to see me, angel?"

"No! Let me go!" Dark struggled as hard as he could before Kuraku landed and pinned him to the ground. They were deep in the forest and the thief was really, really afraid of what was going to happen.

Kuraku slowly kissed the thief's neck and started down. Dark yelled as loud as he could and Kuraku laughed a mechanical laugh that made the forest shiver. "No one can hear you, angel. Now you are mine."

"Never! I belong to no one, especially not you!" Dark used his legs to kick the demon. That…was a bad idea. Kuraku recovered and pinned the thief down again, this time with more force than before.

"You are my pet and what I say goes, got that?" Kuraku grew claws and tore off the purple-haired teen's shirt. Blood slowly started to run from the marks and Kuraku licked them off. Dark struggled as his body touched the cold ground.

Kuraku went lower and Dark cried as he continued to get his way. Kuraku was the kind that liked to see people in pain. Dark was helpless and curled into a ball when he had nothing on him. Kuraku just smirked and pulled his legs.

"Stop! Help! Daisuke! Anyone!" Dark went nuts; he was kicking like a kid in a tantrum and Kuraku was forced to bind his legs and wings so that his was immobile.

"Awww, you look so helpless. You know what? After I'm through with you, I'll grab that other angel…then again, I want to keep you for a while."

Dark cried as Kuraku hit him. He was at his mercy. "Fine, I'll have the real fun now." He said and Dark shivered as his touch went over him. The thief closed his eyes and felt the tears roll down. He was his…then; he heard something and noticed that his legs, arms, and wings were free.

He opened his eyes after wrapping his wings around himself for protection. When he saw who it was, he gave a tear-filled smile. "H-hiei…"

"Damn demon. Did you know how loud your voice is?" the fire demon replied taking his sword from Kuraku's head. The blood from the stab gushed out and Dark quickly turned away. "Are you alright?"

The thief nodded and sniffed. "Did he…" Hiei inquired. Dark shook his head. "Almost…if it wasn't for you…"

Hiei gave a nod and took off his coat/jacket thingy and gave it to Dark. To his surprise, it fit him and covered him to just above his knees. "C'mon. Daisuke is waiting with Kuwabara. He told me that you were taken."

"What about him?" Hiei looked at Kuraku and sighed, grabbing him before he teleported. Dark found his pants, that weren't badly torn, and put them on before ripping two holes for his wings. He hoped that Hiei wouldn't mind. Then he flew back to where the others were…

* * *

Leon: okay, that's that. Luckily Hiei jumped through the portal and saved Dark huh? Koway wouldn't let me go through with the whole thing so I had to settle for that. You should see Koway's face…it's priceless…so funny! Poor Dark…I like picking on him. Well, thank you for all the reviews and what will happen with Krad, Kurama, Botan, and Yusuke? Find out in the next chapter! Bye! 


	12. Chapter 12 :A Devil in Angel's Clothing

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: okayyy! Leon was very cruel to Dark, if you read the last chapter…anyway, it's my turn now and I hope you enjoy chapter 12! Wow…chapter twelve already? This is fast! Now Hiei is free from the artifact, he saved Dark, hopefully killed Kuraku, and returned to Daisuke. Krad got sick, and Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan are still stuck…how nice? What about Renoki? And Kuwabara? Read and find out! Thanks for all the reviews as well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning: shonen-ai…yeah…

Chapter 12: A Devil in an Angel's Clothing

Hiei appeared before the fountain and waited until Dark had landed beside him. They both walked in only to be greeted by a dazed Kuwabara and a hyper Daisuke. "Dark! Are you okay? Did Hiei get to you in time? Are you hurt?" the boy asked, nearly hugging the thief to death.

"Yeah, I'm alright Daisuke…Hiei managed to slice Kuraku before he could, yeah. As for your last question, only my back, chest, and wings hurt but they'll heal in time." Dark answered, giving Daisuke a sweet smile.

"I-I was so worried that he would kill you…" the boy said, wiping the tears on his sleeve. Dark gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine, though I owe you one, Hiei." Dark's eyes met calm crimson ones as the fire apparition gave a nod.

"I thought you were dead! How did Hiei get here? Where's Urameshi? Fox boy?" Hiei glared at the idiot before giving a sigh.

"Still stuck in the damn artwork. What time is it?" Hiei asked eying the human.

"Ahhh around one in the afternoon I think…" he answered and Dark and Daisuke both sweat dropped.

"You haven't the slightest clue have you?" The demon's eyes narrowed as he glared at the human again.

"Calm down everyone." Dark said, finally able to stand from Daisuke letting go. "We need to get Renoki before we can release the others. That's how it works. Since we have Kuraku and sent two back already, I'm guessing that he'll be tough to find and will probably mask his energy as well."

"So then how can we get him?" the human asked a pointless question in Hiei's opinion. "That and why are you wearing Hiei's cloak thingy with your wings?"

Hiei turned and groaned as he noticed his clothes were ruined. '_Great, just great...I think he was better off _without_ the wings...guess I'll just have to make a new one.'_ Dark saw a twitch in the apparition's eyes and looked away.

"Let's just find Renoki, he can't be far can he?" Daisuke suggested as he felt the tension growing in the air. All agreed and Hiei ordered Kuwabara to guard Kuraku's body in case Renoki came looking for it. Dark picked up some new clothes and flew over the city. Daisuke searched the town and Hiei the surrounding mountains.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yusuke, could you bring us some more water?" Kurama asked as he felt the angel's temperature. "He's still not out of his fever."

"Gotcha. Be right back!" Yusuke ran into the next room and returned a minute later with a bowl of cool water. "Here ya go, Foxboy."

"Arigato, Yusuke." Kurama dipped a piece of fabric into the water and applied it to the angel's face. "He's still breathing quickly…I think I'll give him one of my plant remedies. That should help bring it down."

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a few leaves and placed them in a bowl. "Yusuke, you and Botan should grind this until it's a powder. Can you both do that?"

"Yeah, that's easy." The detective said with a smile. "Then what do we do when that's done?"

"Give it to me and I'll mix it with some water before giving it to Krad." Kurama paused and gave a sigh. "I really hope this works…"

He glanced at the tightly shut eyes and the pale skin. '_How did he manage to get this bad? Surely an infection couldn't do this much damage?'_

'_Something you need not know...'_ That was what Krad had said and now Kurama was wondering what he exactly meant by that.

'_Perhaps he wanted to hide something that would cause us harm...'_ The fox thought as he watched Krad's chest rise and fall every second. Yusuke and Botan left to find a grinder in the other room and Kurama went over to the window. He was about to call for Yusuke when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find two golden eyes staring at him.

"Krad? I thought you were sleeping? Are you feeling better?" Krad gave no answer and Kurama noticed a hazy look in the other's eyes. "Krad?"

"I'm fine, Kurama…" His response was somewhat forced and Kurama slowly stood up. His eyes never leaving the hazy golden ones. "Why ever do you ask?"

This was too weird. A minute ago, Krad had a rather high fever and was unable to even walk and now…and now he was talking and standing in front of him. "You should rest."

"But I'm not tired…" Another slow response and Kurama was beginning to sense an evil aura around the room. '_But that's impossible...Krad said that the shadows were unable to get into this room. So how...wait! What if...!'_

"K-Krad I think you should lie back down, you might get worse if you're running about." Kurama was about to move and was startled when Krad grabbed his wrist. "Hey, let go."

Kurama saw a flash of pleading in the angel's eyes before he was hit in the face. "Ah!" He hit the ground hard and watched as Krad walked over. "Krad!"

"**Krad is not here at the moment but he will be glad to know you left a message…Kurama."** The words that were said were not Krad's but someone else's and Kurama managed to dodge a kick by rolling to the side. "**You're pretty quick. Too bad that you'll have to die here…"**

"Release Krad now!" Kurama said in a relatively calm tone. He was a bit afraid, not of the shadow but if the shadow could weld the angel's powers.

"**And if I refuse?"**

"I'll kill you." Kurama pulled out a rose and summoned his trademark rose whip. He watched as the shadow laughed and summoned an aura of magic within his hands.

"**Not before I'm through with you!"** The charged at the fox and used the magic to cause an explosion decoy. Kurama was knocked off balance and fell onto the floor. Luckily, he caught himself…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lord Kuraku…have you truly been defeated?" Renoki asked himself as he sat where he last saw his master living. "I will not believe that that would have defeated you so easily…"

He picked up a piece of his red clothing. A smirk crossed his face and he pressed it to his heart. '_I feel it...I will complete your plan._'

He picked up a black feather… "Soon, my lord. Soon…" Renoki vanished in a flash of light as Hiei appeared to search the area.

"I thought I felt something…" He stood perfectly still and listened for any sound that might lead him to what he was searching for. "No…it must have been the wind…however…"

Hiei walked over to where he had pierced Kuraku. Bending down he noticed that the grass was recently disturbed. "So someone _was_ here…" Hiei got up and decided that he should check around a bit longer before going back…

"Awww, I can't seem to find _anything_!" Daisuke said with a sigh as he left the park. "I wonder if he's even in this town anymore."

He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes as he began to think of where Renoki might be hiding. '_I've checked half of the entire city and it's getting pretty late as it is...it's already four and we still haven't found him.'_

Just as Daisuke was about to fall asleep, he heard a muffled yelp and looked up to see that Dark had Renoki, or should I say Renoki was fighting Dark…either way, Daisuke was happy that they didn't need to look anymore. Now if only Hiei were here…

"Let go ya damn demon!" Dark hollered as Renoki grabbed his wing. They both fell to the ground and the thief smirked when he fell on top off the demon.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" Dark gave a triumphant smirk as he held Renoki's wrists. Renoki shot a glare that would have killed if glares _could_ kill. "Uh-uh, I ain't letting you go that easily. Krad's given me ten times as many glares as you have and his were scary!"

"I swear, I will kill you…" Renoki mumbled as Daisuke came over.

"Great job, Dark! Now hold'em still while I make a capturing spell."

"No problem, Dai-chan!" Dark used his full body weight to make sure Renoki wouldn't get away. Renoki growled and managed to free one of his hands. He grew claws and slashed through Dark's wing.

"Ahhh! Ow!" Dark let go and Renoki kicked him off. His attention was focused elsewhere, on the red eyed boy that was already starting to panic…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Rose whip thorn wheel!" Kurama yelled as he lashed at his opponent. He was trying to get the creature to use up his energy. Needless to say, an S class demon has a lot of energy to use and Kurama's idea wasn't working.

"**You missed your mark, Kurama…"** the creature taunted, holding up his arm. "**You only managed to graze my arm…how sad?"**

"Petals and thorns!" Hundreds of petals swarmed around him as Krad slowly approached. He took another step and they flew at him. Dozens of the sharp petals cut his skin yet, to Kurama's surprise and horror, the shadow kept approaching. '_It's like he doesn't care?'_

Krad disappeared and Kurama spun around rapidly. Nothing but he still kept his guard up. He turned sharply when he heard Yusuke calling his name.

"Yo! Kurama! We're all done with the…Kurama? Where's Krad?" Kurama was still on his guard when a high pitched scream echoed from the other room.

"Botan!" He yelled as he and Yusuke both ran to where to scream came from. They both froze as they saw the angel standing there with her hanging lifeless in his arms. His clothing was stained with red and he gave a cruel smile that resembled that of a madman before saying, "**Now what will you do, Kurama?"

* * *

**

koway: alright, this chapter was super short and I know that it was only five pages but that's where I wanted to stop it before Leon takes over. Anyhoo, I hope that you enjoyed what happened and the only reason Dark gave Daisuke that kiss on the cheek was because a kiss is how Dark greets others. Also, because they are like family. Well, thank you for the reviews and what will happen with Renoki? Krad? Is Botan dead? What will Kurama and Yusuke do? What about Kuraku? Is he really gone? Find out in the next chapter of Demons. N. Angels! Bye!


	13. Chapter 13: The Blood of an Angel

Demons. N. Angels

Leon: hi there! It's my turn again and have I got an idea! You'll all see as you read the chapter…anyway, thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad you like the story. What happened to Botan? Will Krad kill anyone else? What of Daisuke and Dark? Kuraku? Read and you'll find out! Enjoy! Oh, and it's chapter 13! How unlucky!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 13: The Blood of an Angel

"Daisuke!" the thief yelled. Renoki formed a circle of fire as a shield and Daisuke was too afraid to move as he walked closer. "Daisuke run!"

"D-Dark…" Renoki smirked and Daisuke stepped back.

"The wing master…" Renoki charged at the boy and Daisuke ran. "You will not escape me, wing master…"

'_No! Maybe I can cut him off.'_ Dark flapped his wings and bit his lip as the blood came from Renoki's attack. He flew above the fountain and went after the demon.

"Gotcha! You will not be allowed to seal us again!" Renoki's hands wrapped themselves around Daisuke's neck, cutting off his air.

"H-he…lp…ah…" Renoki grinned as the boy went limp in his arms. That's when Dark slammed him from behind. His grip loosened and the thief picked up the boy before he flew off.

"Daisuke, Daisuke wake up! Please…don't leave me…" Dark's amethyst eyes held tears as the boy didn't respond. He heard a loud growl and turned to see that the demon had recovered from their little scuffle and summoned two balls of fire in his palms.

"Die Mousy!"

"Daisuke!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Botan! What did you do to her!" Kurama demanded as he felt tears welling up.

"**Why do you ask such a foolish question when you already know the answer?"** Krad slashed his hand through the ferry girl's chest, dropping her to the ground as he slowly licked the blood from his fingers. "**Tasty…I wonder how the two of you taste…**"

"What the hell are you doing!" Yusuke yelled, taking a step forward. Kurama stopped him. "What! I'm gunna kill this bastard!"

"No…I-It's not…"

"**Die!"** Krad blasted a ball of magic, slamming Yusuke into the wall. Kurama gasped and ran for Botan. Krad left to finish off the detective.

"Botan! Botan wake up!" Kurama cried and his sadness turned to anger as he saw that his love was dead. '_Why? Why her?'_ He screamed in his mind and the warm tears fell. A burst of energy emitted from him and he turned into the thief, Yoko Kurama.

"I'll kill him." The fox turned to see Yusuke fire a spirit gun into Krad's chest. The angel was only down for a minute before he tackled him down, grabbing his neck.

"**Now what shall you do?"** Yusuke struggled and gasped as Kurama formed a rose sword. Krad let go of the detective and moved just in time as the blade cut across his side. Yusuke jumped up and the angel vanished again.

"Damn he's fast!" Yusuke swore then looked at Kurama. "Umm, you know you could've killed him."

"What do I care?" Yoko's voice was emotionless, like ice. "There you are!"

"**What!"** the angel shielded himself a bit too late and Yoko was able to pierce his lower chest. Crimson liquid splashed onto the ground and Krad crouched down as he tried desperately to heal himself.

Kurama didn't let him get that time. Instead he fired four different seeds into his white wings, making them growing so that Krad was forced to sacrifice them in order to get away, and he did as Yoko slashed at him.

White feathers fell into the stained floor and began to turn red. "Kurama are you nuts! You are going to kill him! Kurama!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Humph! Why do I have to be the one ta watch this creep?" Kuwabara glared at the dead body of Kuraku. He couldn't shake off the awful feeling of being watched. "How the heck da we know he's even dead!"

The human got up and walked over to where the seal was. He felt safe there and Daisuke _had_ told him that if Renoki was to show up, the seal would protect him. '_Man, I wish Urameshi was here...I could tell him how I saved Dark from that demon!'_

As Kuwabara ranted on how he was going to tell his friend how brave he had been, two red-violet eyes watched from their spot on the cold ground. All the while planning an ingenious plan…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A fury of fire encircled the black-winged teen and he fell to the ground, clutching the small redheaded boy in a protective embrace. The silver-haired demon walked over to the burned angel. He saw the boy unharmed. "Well now, you seem to have a guardian angel protecting you, eh?"

Daisuke gasped as he regained consciousness and looked up at the demon's cold eyes. Renoki smirked and removed Dark's arm from its protective hold. "Too bad the angel's gone to meet his maker; master Kuraku was rather fond of him."

"No…D-Dark…He can't be gone!" Daisuke cried into his counterpart's shirt and stopped when he heard a faint heartbeat. '_He's still alive!'_

"Either you come peacefully or I take you by force. What will it be, Wing Master?" Daisuke thought for a moment. If he left now, then Dark would be able to live but if he didn't, then he would find out that Dark was alive and most likely kill him.

"Well? Have you come to a conclusion?"

"Yes, I will go with you…"

"Good." Renoki grabbed his hand and lifted him into the air. '_Please don't be mad at me, Dark...please stay alive.'_

"Daisuke…" the thief was unable to resist the wave of sleep that ordered him to rest and heal himself and fell into a deep slumber only to be picked up by a little demon that happened to pass by.

'_Renoki might still be around. I'll bring him to Kuwabara, though I doubt he'll be much safer.'_ Hiei thought as he vanished and nearly gave the fool a heart attack as he appeared out of thin air.

"Ahhh! What the-oh, it's only you, Shrimp." Kuwabara said with a glare.

"Fool. Watch him while I go kill a demon." With that said, Hiei vanished again. He left Dark on the seal with a new cloak. (yeah, hiei got a new cloak, and gave it to dark…funny…)

"Humph, why do I hafta watch him? Nothing's going to happen." The human sat next to the thief and looked him over. Wings, still attached, were burnt around the middle and outer sections. His purple hair was singed on the ends and the spot where he had been hit was swollen and scorched by the fire.

"What could have happened to my angel?" Kuwabara jumped at the voice from behind; his eyes were wide with fear.

It, It, it was (drum roll please….) Kuraku? (How many saw that one coming?) He looked as if he was untouched by any fight. "Surly you did not believe that a demon of a high class would be killed that easily?"

"B-but Hiei slashed your head! How the heck are you alive!" The red haired demon gave a haughty laugh as Kuwabara sweat.

"Lord Kuraku!"

"Hm?" Kuraku's eyes turned to his companion. Kuwabara was more scarred than he had ever been and cradled Dark in his arms. '_These guys aren't gunna hurt him anymore. And if I can protect him then I'll gain Angel Dude's respect.'_

"As for you…"

"Uh-oh…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Kurama slashed the angel's chest, tainting his already bloodied sword. '**_No, if this keeps up…_**'

"Kurama stop!" Yusuke yelled. "Krad, think of Dark; think of Satoshi! How will you see them if you die here! Don't fall into the darkness!"

Krad's eyes snapped out of their hazy trance and he let out a cry as Kurama stabbed his chest. "Ahhh!" The fox roughly removed the weapon and prepared for the final blow when Krad shot through his shoulder.

"Why you little—" Yoko grimaced as he healed his wound. "You will be given no mercy, creation of darkness."

"**Heh heh heh heh heh…yes, a creature of darkness…that is what he is now because he was foolish enough to trust the shadows to keep their word." **The shadow laughed and Yusuke paled.

"_Yusuke, I'll handle this, help Kurama!" Krad said running after it._

"_But—"_

"_Do it!" Krad ran off and Yusuke helped Botan and Hiei hall the fox into the room._

"_**You said they were all taken care of…**" the shadow said._

"_The deal is off, tell me how to get out of here. They will not last long."_

"_**On one condition…"**the shadow smirked and Krad reluctantly nodded._

"_Agreed..."_

_The shadow forced its way inside through Krad's arm and he fell to the ground... a few hours later he woke up and struggled to his feet. A hazy look in his eyes made him feel sick and he developed a quick fever._

"_Great, just great." Krad walked up a flight of stairs and heard a call from behind him. Turning, he saw Yusuke. "Krad?"_

Yusuke snapped out of his daydream as a blast shot past him. "Whoa!"

"Yusuke, aim your gun at him! Take him down!" Yoko yelled as he pinned the angel to the ground. "Hurry!"

'**_Not good…'_** the demon thought. Then a thought came to mind and he liked it. A lot.

"**Kill me! C'mon, see if you can kill me without killing Krad in the process!"** Yusuke froze. He didn't want to kill anyone but the shadow. But how could he when he had Krad right where he wanted?

'_Nooo! Get out of my body!'_ "**What? Ahhhh! M-My control…I can't sustain control! Ahhhh!"** A large black shadow burst from the angel's chest and Krad fell to the ground.

"**Curse him…"**

"Spirit Gun, Double!"

"**Nooo!"** The shadow gave out one last frantic cry and evaporated into nothing. Yoko shook his head and placed his sword over the fallen angel.

"Farewell…"

"No!" Yusuke punched Yoko and watched him as he coughed and regained his composer. He turned into his human form and stared at the sword. It was covered in blood, not his, Krad's.

Yusuke knelt beside Krad's unmoving body. "Hey, hey come on." He whispered gently to him. His eyes remained closed and Yusuke bit his lip as he fought back tears. "K-Krad, please…don't do this. You're an S class dem-no, you're an angel and you have to keep living…you're Dark's angel and he's waiting for you…trying to get us back!"

The brown eyed teen let a few drops fall before he wiped the rest away. "I-I'm sorry…Yusuke…I couldn't control myself."

Yusuke stood up and went over to Kurama. He nodded and slumped down beside him. Kurama's eyes never left the ground. He was ashamed and hated himself for not handling the situation in a better manner.

"W-why…why is everyone...everyone so sad?"

* * *

Leon: that's it. That's chapter 13. Anyhoo, how'd you all like it? What happened to Kuwabara? Hiei? Is Krad really gone? Who asked the question of why is everyone so sad? These and many more questions shall be answered in the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and I'll see you all later! Bye! 


	14. Chapter 14: Fox Hunt

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: okay…this is chapter 14. Yay! This is so cool! Okay, to get back into things, Krad was possessed by a shadow, he killed Botan, Kurama killed him, Yusuke flipped out, Kuraku came back, and Kuwabara's scared stiff! Did I get it all? I think so. Alright thank you for the reviews and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Chapter 14: Fox Hunt

"Human, I haven't the time for games. It's almost seven and I must complete what I have started before midnight." Kuraku gave an evil smirk as he flapped his leathery wings. "Walk away and drop the demon you now hold or you will be killed."

"Demon?" Kuwabara looked down at Dark. "Dark is a demon?"

"Not yet, but I will change that very soon. His skills will be a great asset to my team as well as his magic." The winged demon said floating closer. Kuwabara was hoping that Kuraku would land on the seal and vanish.

"My lord, I think the thief is dead. I fired at him hoping to hit the Wing Master." Renoki said. "Forgive me."

Kuraku gave a nod before looking at Daisuke. "Forgiven but if my angel is truly gone." He turned back to where Dark and Kuwabara were. "Then the boy wouldn't care for him, now would he?"

Renoki thought for a moment and found that his master was planning something. He watched as he raised his hand in front of the human. "Daisuke, if Dark is dead, I'll remove any evidence of his being."

"Not while I'm still 'ere!" Kuwabara held Dark as he got up. He balanced him on his arm as he summoned his spirit sword. "I'd like ta see ya try!"

"Ka ne gen feta gein ga paki no ya mi!" Kuraku closed his eyes and a green light went around him.

"What all this gibberish? Speak normal evil dude!" The human said. He then noticed that he was six feet above the ground. "Ahhh! What the heck!"

Kuraku's eyes snapped open. A bluish hue was within them and he shot a bolt of magic at him. "Ah!" Kuwabara fell back, letting the thief fall into Kuraku's arms.

"Leave him alone!" Daisuke yelled as he struggled in Renoki's grasp. Kuraku grinned.

"I knew that he was special. Ever since I saw him I knew he would be tough to defeat." Kuraku sighed. "Dark…the name suits you. You've experienced the darkness of death once before and have always been a mystery. No one has seen your true form and that is why I will reveal it, Black wings…"

"B-black…wings?" Kuwabara got up clutching his chest. He panted as he stumbled against the wall.

'_Black Wings? But that's what can seal Dark and Krad! Why does he want that?'_

"Fist of the mortal Flame!" Kuraku turned just in time to see Hiei's attack. His eyes widened and returned to their original red-violet color as the hit landed with full force.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"W-why is…is everyone…everyone so sad?" Kurama looked up and saw Botan. She had managed to heal herself from Krad's onslaught; however, she was extremely drained of energy.

"Botan!" Kurama wrapped his arms around the girl and lifted her up. "I-I thought he had killed you…"

"Yeah, but I was able to heal with my energy. He missed my heart though he was right over it…I'm so tired…" She rested her head against his chest and drifted to sleep. He placed her on the bed and looked over at Yusuke. He hadn't moved.

Kurama bit his lip. "Yusuke, I'm—"

"No…don't be sorry…" Yusuke moved the loose golden bangs from the angel's face. It was pale, cold. The detective picked him up. He weighted even less now that his wings were gone. "Maybe…maybe Koenma will help us out…"

"But Krad has killed three humans…"

"I don't care!" Kurama stepped back as Yusuke's energy rose as a warning. "He protected you, helped Hiei, and fought the shadow so it didn't kill Botan! He doesn't deserve this after all he's been through! No one does…"

"Yusuke…" Kurama went beside him and reached into his pocket. "Here…this might help…it can transfer spirit energy."

Yusuke nodded and placed Krad by the window. "Krad, can you hear me?" The brown-eyed boy asked softly. "If you can then listen. We will not let you die without letting you see Dark. He still needs you now get up!"

"…hn…"

"What?" Yusuke felt Krad's pulse. It was slow, but still there. He sniffed and Kurama used some energy to heal the wound on his chest. "Yusuke, let's let him rest…he needs it if he's going to live."

"Yeah, Kurama, can you check if any of the shadow things are out there?" Yusuke asked as he grabbed a blanket and placed it on the angel. "Tell me an I'll blast'em."

"Of course, I'll check the entire floor." Kurama left the room and Yusuke went over to where the blood stained wings lied useless upon the ground. He winched as he imagined what it must have felt like when they were ripped from the back…

The room was calm…at least twenty minutes passed since Kurama went scouting. Yusuke watched Krad's chest slowly rise with his breathing. It was calming in a way, to see that he was still alive. '_Kurama would have killed him...speaking of Kurama, how long is he going to take? Maybe he wants to be alone? Outside it's dark out...it must be getting pretty late out in the real world.'_

Yusuke glanced over at Botan. She was up and watching the wind blow outside. The moon was high and the room was getting darker by the second. "Botan, Think we should light a candle or something?"

"That sounds like a great idea! But where will we get the-oh! Look behind you Yusuke!" Yusuke turned to see several white feathers floating in the air with a flame on their tips. "Whoa, now that's a neat maneuver. But how did they get here?"

'_Krad...'_ Yusuke glanced at the angel; he was on his side and fast asleep. "Oi, well now we have light now if we could only find Kurama."

"**_Yu…Yusuke…"_** A strange voice entered the room and a chill along with it. Botan shivered and limped herself over to Yusuke because she was still really low on energy. What they saw in the doorway was not what they expected…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah!" Kuraku skidded across the floor. He was winded by the sudden blow by managed to hold onto his angel. Unfortunately, Kuraku went in the opposite direction and didn't land on the seal. Yeah…sad ain't it?

"Master Kuraku!"

"You're next!" Hiei whipped around and yanked Daisuke out of his hands before slamming into his stomach. Daisuke landed on his feet and was about to run over to Kuraku when the demon jumped at Hiei.

"Hiei watch out!" Daisuke yelled and the fire demon vanished, causing Renoki to just miss getting hit by Kuraku's attack.

"Damn you!" Kuraku turned and caught his fallen comrade before he fell to the ground. Renoki coughed as he tried to breathe after the hit. "Renoki, when you recover, attack from behind and I'll go from the side. Understood?"

The silver-haired demon nodded and Hiei appeared beside Daisuke. He smirked as Renoki tried to stand and glanced at Kuwabara for only a second before he noticed that Kuraku had moved.

"Daisuke, go with Dark and get out of here. Leave and do not try to find me, I'll find you." Hiei paused as he released his jagan from the bandana. He closed his other eyes to focus. "Grab the idiot if you can, though I don't recommend it."

"Yes, Hiei." The redhead ran to Dark's side and helped him up. "C'mon Dark, we need to get out of here…wake up."

"Daisuke?" Dark slowly opened his amethyst eyes and stood up. "Where?"

"Run now! Talk later!" the boy pulled the angel out of the area and outside. The night air felt good and Dark took one look back before he retracted his wings and called for With, the red eyed rabbit! With 'Kyu-ed' and transformed into Dark's wings.

"Let's go Daisuke; we have to tell Emiko and Daiki. Hopefully they can help." The boy nodded and soon they were flying across the night sky.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ku-Kurama? What's the matter?" Yusuke asked as he watched the crazy gleam in the fox's eyes. It was Yoko in the doorway and that's what made him nervous. His amber eyes were focused on him.

"I'm fine, Yusuke. Why do you ask?" Yoko's voice was cold and it sent shivers down Yusuke's and Botan's spine. Yoko took a step towards them and shifted his eyes until they rested upon Krad. "How is he?"

"F-fine, he should be fine when he wakes up." Yusuke stuttered and Yoko smirked at it. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, in fact…I found a place that can help heal…may I take him?" Yoko's eyes gleamed so bright that they could be seen through the dark. Thunder boomed outside and Yoko vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Where did he go?" Botan asked as she went closer to Yusuke.

"I'm not sure…maybe we're just seeing things."

"Are you, detective?" The two whipped around and saw the fox with the angel in his arms. "I think that I am quite real…"

"What are you doing? You're acting very strange, Yoko." Botan said and Yusuke was silent.

Yoko looked at the creature in his arms. His skin was pale. His eyes were shut and his breathing was very slow. Yoko smirked. "He seems to be in great pain." A plant came up behind them and Yusuke gasped. "Let me relieve his suffering!"

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shot Yoko in the head and caught Krad from his arms. "Let's go Botan! Move!"

"Oh! Ah, right!" The ferry girl followed Yusuke's lead and they left as Yoko got up. He let out a mechanical laughter that echoed throughout the castle.

"Hahahahahaha!" Yoko's eyes returned to an evil gleam as he spoke. "That's right, Yusuke…Run as fast as you can…heh heh…you will never get away. I know my prey and aim to take it…by any means."

"Yusuke! What in the world is going on?" Botan asked as she stumbled to run.

"My guess is as good as yours at this point. We just have to get away!" Yusuke jumped to the twelfth floor and landed with a thump. (they were on the thirteenth…yes, that is kinda creepy…) "Let's go Botan! Botan? Botan?"

No answer came before he heard a scream and Botan jumped off the platform. "Botan!" Yusuke held Krad in one arm as he caught the unconscious girl in the other. "Botan…"

"What's the matter, Yusuke?" Yoko appeared behind him as the lightning flashed. In his grin he bared a set of fangs. "You look like you need a hand. Mind if I take one off your hands?"

"Naw, I-I'm alright…" Yusuke was pressed between the wall and the fox demon. Yoko's amber eyes showed no sign of being possessed, instead they showed evil.

Yoko's hand reached for Krad and Yusuke yelled. "Spirit Kick!" Yoko was hit in the jaw and Yusuke made a run for it. '_Damn it! Why the hell is he doing this? Now Botan's out as well. Crap...maybe I can find somewhere to hide and try to wake then up.'_

"Yuuuusuuuke…oh Yuuuuussssuukeee…come out and play child, come out and play…" Yoko knew they were close. He had memorized the scent of his prey and he could follow him wherever he went. '_I'll get you...you can't hide forever.'_

Yusuke's heart was racing and it went faster as he heard the fox step closer and closer with each second. He held his breathe as he stood in front of their hiding spot. Yoko ran off when he heard something and Yusuke looked out. "Whew…that was close…too close…"

He still held the two in his arms and was about to leave when he heard a soft laugh. Turning, he was face to face with Yoko. His silver hair was covering part of his face and Yusuke saw the sick grin that appeared on his face when he said. "Why, hello detective. I guess this ends our game…heheheh…"

* * *

Koway: kay, that's it! How'd you all like it? What will happen now? Thank you for all the reviews and I'll see you all later! Bye! 


	15. Chapter 15: Losing Hope

Demons. N. Angels

Leon: Yes, it's my turn! Koway gave me a great idea too! Hehehe! I loved that evil laugh…anyway, Yoko has gone loco and Yusuke has to protect Krad and Botan. Hiei is fighting against Kuraku and Renoki and Kuwabara's umm, Kuwabara! Dark and Daisuke are heading back to see Emiko and Daiki and I think that's it……yep! I got it all! Well, thank you for all the reviews and enjoy chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning- shonen-ai

Chapter 15: Losing Hope

'_Where are you...?'_ Hiei stood perfectly still as he waited for Kuraku's next move. Renoki's green eyes watched as a wave of energy came from the side. "Found you!"

"Not quite." Hiei spun around to see Kuraku ready with another blast. Hiei was about to dodge when a blast collided with him from behind and sent him halfway across the room. "Now do you realize your place you insolent cur!"

"Hn." That was Hiei's reply as he picked himself up. "Kuwabara, go with the other two. I'll take care of them."

"Nah ah. I'm helpin' too!"

Hiei shrugged. "Your funeral." Fire encircled his body as Hiei attempted to summon his Dragon. It was the most powerful attack he had and he wanted to end this battle quickly.

"Whadda ya mean _my _funeral? I'm just as powerful as you or any other person here." Kuwabara said and Hiei gave no answer. "Hey, I'm talking ta ya Shrimp!"

"Quiet."

"Why should I?" the human was fed up with everybody telling him what to do. Hiei's eyes flashed around the room. "Why do you always have to pick on me?"

"Quiet!" Kuraku and Renoki had vanished and Hiei was deep in concentration. When Kuwabara wouldn't stop, Hiei turned and was about to talk when both demons caught him off guard.

"Farewell, Hiei Jaganshi!"

'_No!'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's the matter, detective? You look a little pale…maybe you should rest!" Yoko punched the boy in the face and Yusuke dropped Krad and Botan to the ground.

"Owww…Ah!" Yoko was slowly advancing towards him and Yusuke fired his spirit gun in defense.

"Ah!" Yoko fell back as Yusuke grabbed his friends and continued running. Yoko sat up and waited a bit before following. "It doesn't matter how far you run…I will always find my prey…you cannot protect it…hehehehehehehehehahahahaha!"

Yusuke could hear the fox's laugh and ran faster. Though he couldn't run that fast with two people in his arms. The halls were narrow and Yusuke noticed that each one looked the same. He paused in his running and looked at a painted that was at the end of the hall. "No way…that's Kuraku…"

The picture stood four feet high and three feet wide. Kuraku was painted in the middle with every detail perfect. His wings were folded upon his back and his hands rested upon a silver sword. He wore a red cloak that was similar to Krad's and a dark colored shirt underneath that brought out his eyes. His face was a pale shade and he had a sweet smile on his face.

Yusuke felt a chill and noticed a small opening a few feet away. '_Maybe I can hide one of them here...but which one?'_

He heard footsteps approaching and he placed Botan down. He grabbed the blanket from Krad and wrapped the girl in it. "Botan…"

"Yusuke?" The girl grasped the detective's arm.

"Botan, stay here. I'm going to find a place for Krad. I'll take care of Yoko when I know that you two are safe." The ferry girl nodded and Yusuke picked up the angel before he ran off. She heard the footsteps disappear and hugged the blanket.

'_Kurama...what happened to you?'_

"Nothing that I don't approve of, Botan…" Her head snapped up and met with cold amber eyes. "Why, what a pleasant surprise…"

"Go away! You're not Kurama!" she yelled. Yoko touched her cheek.

"You are not the one I hunt…though you are quite a catch." She pulled away Yoko vanished in a flash of lightning.

She sat there and cried at the words she had heard. She was still weak on energy and couldn't walk. She felt the shadows coming closer and knew that she had to leave and go back into the room that was protected from the shadows. She made herself stand and limping over to the stairs, she slowly went up.

She was almost there when she heard Yusuke's voice run out. She heard a shot being fired and threw herself inside. She breathed a sigh of relief when the shadow presents was gone and stayed on the ground…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei was out. Because of Kuwabara and his distractions, the fire demon was caught off guard and rendered unconscious. Kuraku wasted no time and flew off to retrieve what was lost while Renoki disposed of Kuwabara.

"How sad…he might have killed us if he had been able to unleash his dragon." The green-eyed demon spoke with sarcasm as he turned to the human. "It was all your fault, you know? If you had kept your big mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened."

"Shut up!"

"Angry now? Hahaha, you are but a sidekick that gets in the way of others who can actually do their job…Why do you think no one gives you respect? You cannot do anything and will always be a nobody. If you do not believe me, look at what has already been done…Dark will be ours, Hiei is unable to fight, Yusuke and the others are trapped within the artifact, and all because of you."

Renoki's words hurt. They went right into the human's pride and Kuwabara believed them. He sat there and his eyes stared at the ground. They lost there sense of adventure. Renoki left soon after and he was alone with Hiei.

Kuwabara glanced at him. "I'm…sorry…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Daisuke, we're being followed." Dark said as he glanced back. Kuraku had made up for the lost time and was only a short distance behind.

"Go faster!" the boy cried from his arms. Dark flew at top speed and over the ocean. He couldn't land at his house or Kuraku would have found and possibly harmed the Niwa family.

"Daisuke…I don't want to put you in danger…" Daisuke looked up.

"Dark…what are you doing?" Daisuke's red eyes noticed that his counterpart's face held regret.

"Daisuke, forgive me. You and Krad mean the most to me. If I can save you by giving myself to them, then I will." His grip on the boy loosened. "Daisuke, I'll give you all the time I can get. Be careful."

Dark let him fall into the water. "Dark!" He smiled as he flew off, followed by Kuraku. Daisuke hit the water and swam to the surface. Dark was gone and Daisuke swam to shore. '_Dark. I will not fail. I will get them.'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Give up my pretty little angel, you know you cannot win." Kuraku had pinned the thief down with his wings and pressed his body against his to keep him from moving. "Maybe I should finish what I started. Would you like that?"

"Get offa me!" Kuraku laughed as he struggled.

"You know, no one will help you this time…" Dark's eyes widened. He felt the demon smile in his neck. '_So he's afraid is he?'_ "Shall I, Dark?"

Dark heard a click and saw his hands were bound. '_Not again!'_ Dark let out a cry only to be silenced by Kuraku's lips upon his own. Kuraku smirked and Dark tried to kick him off. The demon broke the kiss and Dark gasped for air.

"How was that for starters?"

"Leave me alone! Why are you doing this? Do you—" the thief was silenced by another kiss and when Kuraku pulled back, he covered his mouth so he couldn't make a sound.

"You want to know why I am doing this? I need you, Dark. You are the one who will grant me a living body of my own. Do you know who I am?" Kuraku paused and removed his hand from Dark's mouth. "I am Kuraku Hikari. I was created by them as you and Krad were…"

"You're lying!" Dark spat and the red-violet eyed man gave a sigh. "Krad and I are different from you!"

"So you say." Kuraku placed binds on the thief's ankles and wings. He helped him up. "Come willingly and Daisuke will be spared." He offered his hand. "I will only offer this once. If you refuse then I'll make you wish you went willingly."

"Alright…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Yusuke…where are you?" Yoko sniffed the air. "You will not keep me from my prey."

Yusuke was hiding behind a large statue of some sort and held the angel close as the fox tiptoed around the room. The detective's breathing was short and he heard the fox leave. He looked down at Krad. He was still out.

"Please wake up…I can't do this alone anymore…" his voice was soft and he gently shook the angel's shoulder. He heard a groan and saw his golden eyes slowly open halfway.

"Yu…suke? Where…?" His voice was barely audible and Yusuke brought him closer. Krad winced at the pain in his chest and in his back. "Where…?"

"We're in one of the rooms on the tenth floor. Kurama turned into Yoko and is hunting us; or rather he's after you." Yusuke was afraid; Krad could sense it in his voice. Slowly, he sat up and leaned against the wall. His white clothes were partly reddened by blood and a large scar was across his chest.

"So…he was…taken by the shadows…" Krad whispered. Yusuke nodded and Krad held himself.

"What's wrong? Do you still need rest?" Krad shook his head and began panting. Yusuke's eyes widened as two large white wings erupted from the angel's back. Krad bit back a scream and slumped to the ground. Feathers littered the area and Yusuke was speechless.

"Krad, aren't you hurting yourself?" the detective's brown eyes were full of concern as he helped him to stand.

"Yes…but it's worth…the effort." Krad smiled and almost fainted form the pain. "Yusuke…may I have some…of your energy?"

"Sure, but how will you—" Yusuke blushed as Krad kissed him. He felt the energy leave him and the angel pulled away. "Oh, well…umm spirit energy is most effectively transferred that way."

"I know." Krad smirked and looked out from behind the statue. No one was there. He turned to Yusuke who was still red. "Go and protect Botan. We need to be in that room when the portal appears."

"Yeah…" he stood there until Krad stepped out of their hiding place. "Krad!"

The angel turned to him. "Kurama…please help him."

"Consider it done." Krad turned and slowly walked away. He stopped when both he and Yusuke heard a light laugh.

"Vanilla…my prey has the scent of vanilla…" They turned to see Yoko with a crazy gleam in his eyes. "My prey…Krad…Hikari."

* * *

Leon: kay, that's it! Dark is now with Kuraku, Hiei is out, Yoko has found his prey, and Daisuke fell into the water! What will happen now? Review with what you think will happen. Thank you for all the reviews and Koway and I will see you later! Bye! 


	16. Chapter 16: A Rescued Soul

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: well, it's chapter 16 and this is one of the rare chapters that both Leon and I do! I'll write the first part but the rest is Leon's. We hope you like it! Thank you to all who reviewed and after this story we're planning on making another yyh and dnangel crossover. It's going to be pretty funny…well, we'll tell you who wrote what by placing the name. Since I'll only be here fer a bit, Leon will say something at the end. Thank you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning- shonen-ai…um…umm…that's about it…

Chapter 16: A Rescued Soul

Kuraku was very pleased. He had the necessary piece in his plan. Dark went willingly with everything just so long as Daisuke was safe. "You know you'll be rewarded when this is through?"

"I don't care…I'm not helping because I want to…" the thief said softly. Kuraku smirked and sat beside him. He had tied the thief up and locked his hands and feet with magical restraints. His wings were spread out and also bound.

"Cheer up angel, I said that the little Wing Master will be spared, didn't I?" The demon was teasing him; Dark knew that and remained silent.

He felt Kuraku give him a peck on the cheek before leaving. '_Great...but as long as Daisuke's safe...Krad, angel, I really miss you.'_

Kuraku had found a new hideout and it was in the middle of a forest. He outstretched his arms and placed a barrier to block unwanted intruders. He turned as Renoki appeared. "Back so soon?"

Renoki gave a nod and stood beside him. "Were you able to find the thief?"

"Yes…but we still need another. Wait…Renoki, watch him." The red-violet eyed demon ordered. "I need to get something that human has." He vanished shortly after Renoki bowed.

Kuwabara was still thinking about all that had happened when the demon showed up. He jumped to his feet and brought out two spirit swords in each hand. Kuraku laughed at that and Kuwabara growled.

"Stop laughin' or else!" the human yelled. Kuraku glared at him and Kuwabara paled.

"Or else what?"

"I'll beat you." Kuwabara's tone was serious as he spoke and the demon rolled his eyes.

"Ha. You beat me? You can't even defeat a small child much less a demon." Kuraku took a step forward and opened his wings. "Besides, I'm here for him, not you." The demon pointed the Hiei. He was still out from that time before and wasn't going to get up any time soon.

"I won't let you take him!" Kuwabara lunged at him and Kuraku flew over his attack. He landed beside the fire apparition. "Stay away from him!"

Kuraku grabbed him and flew up thirty feet. "Oh, it looks like you missed foolish human. It's a wonder how you managed to defeat Luki and Seri, or was that Dark's doing?" Kuraku went into a thinking pose and Kuwabara got mad. "Pity, I can't remember."

"Get down here an fight!" The demon glanced down at the human who was jumping up and down.

"I have no time to waste fighting with a chimp, perhaps another time? It's almost ten and I need to get everything ready." Kuraku flew off and Kuwabara was left alone.

(Koway: the rest is Leon's!)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All eyes were on Yoko as the fox walked in. His amber eyes remained on the angel. Yusuke took a step back and Krad remained where he was. "My prey…Krad…Hikari…"

"What do you want with me, Yoko?" The angel asked. His wings were folded upon his back and he crossed his arms. Yoko laughed evilly and Yusuke made a run for the door. Yoko let him leave and walked towards Krad.

"Let's play a game…shall we?" Krad's eyes widened as Yoko disappeared within a flash of lightning. The angel's golden eyes darted around and found nothing.

"Are you afraid, Krad?" The voice came from all sides until it came from behind him. Krad turned and was tackled to the ground. "What's wrong, Krad?"

"Ah!" Yoko dug his claws into Krad's wrists as he held him to the ground. He pinned his wings with his feet and Krad's legs with his tail. Yoko went right up to the angel's ear.

"What I want is revenge…but in a fun way when you're helpless to my demands…" Yoko purred in his ear as Krad jerked his head away. "You cannot escape…"

"We shall see." Krad spit in the fox's face and was able to free his hand. He punched the fox's side and he rolled over in pain. Krad stood up and spread his wings. Yoko just laughed as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"That's what I want…a fight…" Yoko pulled out a seed. "So give me the fight of your life, angel…"

He formed his rose sword and began the assault. Krad flew up and looked for a weapon. None. He turned and Yoko was gone. "Sh—"

"Found you!" The fox cut through Krad's left wing and the angel cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. Yoko landed a few feet in front of him and watched as the floor became slick with its new coat. "How does it feel? They say that an angel's wings are very sensitive…"

Krad couldn't answer. He had to concentrate with his energy to heal and stop the bleeding. Yoko smirked. "Maybe I should help ease your pain, Krad…"

The angel glanced up at a smirking fox. Yoko was gone with another flash and Krad fell back onto the floor. He couldn't move. '_The sword! It must have had one of his seeds within it...I-I can't move.'_

Krad's eyes felt heavy and the last thing he saw was Yoko standing over him with a sick grin. He felt himself being lifted off the ground and that was it…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mom! Dad! Grandpa! Towa I need your help!" Daisuke rushed into the house. He panted as beads of sweat formed on his face.

"Dai-chan, honey what's wrong? Where's Dark?" Emiko asked as she went down to her son's level. He was soaking wet and tears were on his face. "What happened?"

"D-Dark…water…we need to get a spell to rescue…others…K-Kuraku…" Daisuke said between pants and was able to catch his breathe after a minute or two.

"He's saying that we need to find another way to rescue the others…" Kosuke said. "Dark must have been unable to."

"He got one of them out, the small one." Towa said motioning to where Kurama and Hiei had been placed.

"Yes, but he was fighting when he let Dark and I escape. We need to get the others! I promised Dark that I would!" Daisuke said, choking back tears. "I-I promised him…"

"Then we'll do it! Come on, we have tons of books in the basement and one of them's bound to have something that can help!" Daiki said. The others nodded.

"Dai, you get some rest."

"No, I want to help." Emiko nodded knowingly and they went downstairs. Each one found a different book and began searching. The old clock struck ten, soon they would be out of time…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master, when will he become a demon?"

"Soon, Renoki…I just want some fun first…"

Hiei awoke to the sounds of voices coming from the other room. His crimson eyes scanned his surroundings. It was dark and he felt his hands were tied with magic. Using his jagan, he saw that he was in an abandon cave.

"So…you're awake…" Hiei turned to see the purple haired thief beside him. He was beat up a bit but alright none the less.

"Dark? How did you?"

"I gave them myself for Daisuke…I don't want them to harm him…" Hiei saw him sigh and watched as his wings turned into With, the little rabbit. "Hey, With…I forgot you were here."

"Kyuuu…" it said.

"I don't understand you…why give so much? You might be killed." The fire apparition said and Dark looked at him.

"…Do you have someone you care for, Hiei?" The demon evaded the thief's eyes and gave a light 'hn'.

Dark gave a smile that faded as Kuraku stepped into the room with a smirk. He didn't notice With but eyed Dark suspiciously. "Where are your wings, angel?"

Dark gave no reply and the demon picked him up by his collar. That's when Dark let his wings out, knocking Kuraku over. Dark landed and went to help Hiei when something hard and spiky hit him and he fell. '_Krad!'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dark!" Krad had awoken panting as his counterpart called out his name. His eyes soon adjusted to the light. He couldn't move his arms, legs or his wings. His back was against something hard, cold. "Where?"

"You're awake…" Yoko's voice was at his ear and Krad noticed that his cloak was missing as well as his white shirt. "I wonder…if my prey smells like vanilla, what will he taste like?"

"Kurama…" The angel's voice held something and Yoko paused before he went back to smirking. Yoko placed a kiss onto him and Krad tried to move. Yoko hit him and a strange aura emitted from him.

The fox closed his eyes as the feeling got stronger. "Kurama…I know you can hear me, fight it…"

"**Kurama is no longer here…"** Yoko opened his now grey eyes. "**Krad…remember our deal…I get you."**

Yoko pressed himself against the angel's pale skin. He nipped his neck and moved down. "**You are a very pretty catch…but red would look good with you…"** Yoko used his fangs to bite Krad's neck. He licked the blood and saw Krad wince. "**Do you like that?"**

Krad couldn't answer before his mouth was blocked with his hunter's. '_Kurama...please.'_

"**What? Not good enough for you? Let me try this…**" Yoko stepped back and within a flash, he had changed his appearance. "**Krad, is this better?" **

"Y-you…" a single tear fell from his eyes as he saw the form the shadow took…his angel, Dark. "Stop it…"

Krad wasn't amused and the shadow switched back into Yoko. (a/n: it is yoko only he is possessed.) "**You will do as I say."** Yoko hit him and Krad took in a sharp breath. "**That's the angel I want! In pain and helpless!"**

"Stop! I will not allow something as vile as you to end my life!" Krad was whacked in the face and a thin line of blood trailed down. Yoko saw the anger in the angel's eyes and ripped at his wings. Krad cried out and spit at him. Yoko was not pleased.

"**You! I will kill you then your precious Da—"**

Yoko stopped as Krad freed his wings. Blood trailed from his wrists and as the thunder banged, the fox was scared. "**How did you?"** Krad smirked and took a step closer to him. "**Y-you're mad! You ripped through the restraints!"**

"Yes, and now you die…" Krad took another step and felt dizzy. '_Too much blood loss...can't focus'_ He was about to faint when Yoko hit him against the wall.

"**You will not leave this room alive!"** Yoko formed his sword but stopped when Krad did something unexpected. He embraced him. "**W-what are you doing!"**

"Evil within, free his soul and grant it peace…let it see the light and go…please…" golden eyes closed as his power left him. The shadow screamed inside the fox and burst from his back. It let out another cry as it burst into flames.

"K-Krad…I-I c-couldn't control i-it…" Yoko changed into his human form and cried. He had done awful things while he was controlled and couldn't take it.

"Kurama…it's alright." Green eyes met with gold as he looked up. "We have to go…"

Kurama nodded and stood up. '_H-he forgives me? For everything?'_ The angel receded his wings into his back and pulled his cloak over himself for heat. Kurama and Krad both walked out into the hall and noticed they were on the fifth floor.

"Kurama, I fear that the shadows are coming. We must hurry for fear of being taken again. Can you run?" The angel asked, hoping that he didn't have to fly.

"Yes," Kurama answered and the angel gave a nod before going up the stairs.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dark! Dark wake up! Dark!" the thief heard him name and slowly began to regain consciousness. His head hurt and he wanted to scream but felt his voice leave him. He looked over at the one who was calling him. Hiei's eyes were big red orbs in the dark.

"What happened?" Dark asked when his voice came back. Hiei sighed." Kuraku happened. Oh, and your little critter thing is in the birdcage over there. Dark whipped around and felt dizzy. "You should be more careful."

"Yeah, just dizzy…"

"Hn." Hiei 'hn-ed' at him.

"Did you notice you can see the stars, Hiei?"

Hiei looked up. Dark was right, one could see the stars. "Beautiful aren't they?" Hiei blinked at the question. "Dark, did they hit you a bit too hard?"

"No…I feel fine…I just want on last chance to see my angel."

Hiei felt something as he watched the thief. He was about to be turned into a demon and used in a plot to give Kuraku and Renoki what they wanted and all he cared about was seeing his angel, seeing Krad.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say? Haven't you ever loved someone to the point you'd do anything for them?"

"No."

"You're lying. I can tell." Hiei looked right into Dark's sparkling amethyst ones and sighed.

"What do you care?" He looked away and hid his face. Dark watched him and then turned back to the stars. The two remained silent until With 'kyu-ed' and got its master's attention.

"What is it, With?" Dark asked.

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu, kyu, kyu!" It hopped up and down and the two looked to see…

* * *

Leon: well, that's all. Sorry for the late update but it was hard for me and koway to both write, check it over, and see if anything needed any changes before we put it together. Thank you for all the reviews and don't kill me for what I did! Who is it? What about Daisuke? Yusuke and Botan? Find out in the next chapter! Bye! 


	17. Chapter 17: Broken

Demons. N. Angels

Leon: yo! Hey there! Koway and I got together recently and both worked on this chapter. Because Koway will be working on the other story, I'll be writing this one! Yay! Thank you for all the reviews! What will happen now? Find out! Koway will say something at the end! Thank you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning: shonen-ai

Chapter 17: Broken

Yusuke jumped back as he heard a scream. '_Krad...'_ He wanted to go back but he remembered Botan and continued on his way. When he reached where she had been, she wasn't there.

"Not good…" Yusuke closed his eyes to sense her spirit energy before running to the stairs.

"Detective!" Yusuke turned and dodged a blue blast as Seri came after him. "I will not let you get away!"

'_I do not have time for this!'_ Yusuke jumped and charged his trademark. Seri snickered. "Spirit gun!" The pale blue blast left his finger and headed towards Seri. The demon parried the attack and stunned the boy by firing it back at him.

"It seems that you have missed, detective." Seri smirked and Yusuke let the Mazaku tribe take over for him. Seri wasn't expecting that!

"Ha!" Yusuke fired a mixture of both demon and spirit energy at him and it hit. Seri fell to the ground. He wasn't as strong as Renoki or Kuraku and Yusuke proved that. "Where is Botan?"

"The ferry girl?" Seri was hit bad and was fighting to survive. "I-I did nothing to her…n-no one was here when I came…" That was all he said before he disappeared. Yusuke growled and ran upstairs. '_Maybe she went back to the room. That would be the logical thing, right?'_

Yusuke reached the thirteenth floor and blasted a few shadows along the way before reaching the room. What he saw was not what he had expected to find…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I hafta do somethin'. I can't just let the bad guys win! Angel dude would kill me if the demon kills Dark! Argh! What am I gunna do?" Kuwabara was sitting by the fountain. He couldn't sense any energy of any kind.

He dropped his head into his hands. "What am I gunna do?" An idea then struck him. "I know! I'll go ta that kid's house! They'll know what to do!" The human raced off towards Daisuke's house. '_Hang on guys! I'm a coming fer ya!'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurama ran ahead of the angel. He had more strength and was able to run faster. He glanced back. "Krad, are you alright? Want to stop and take a rest?" Krad's breathing was made of short pants and Kurama noticed his condition. '_He's hurt...all because I had to run off. I did this to him.'_

'_Too much blood loss...need sleep...but have to get out.'_ Krad pushed himself to stand and took a long breath before he brought out his wings, grabbed a surprised Kurama, and flew to their destination, the thirteenth floor, before his energy completely gave out and he fell to the floor.

"Uhh, Krad! Hey, c'mon! Shoot, he's out cold…where's Yusuke?" The fox leaned against the wall and held the angel close as he felt the shadows coming closer. '_I wish I was home, with Botan and Hiei and Yusuke and everyone else and nothing ever happened!'_

"Spirit Gun!" The shot was fired a ways down the hall and Kurama's eyes darted to where smoke was now coming from. He stood up and pick up the angel gently in his arms. '_He is light...too light but I have to get to Yusuke.'_

Yusuke shot another blast at the demon, Luki, who had been looming over the unconscious ferry girl. Luki was strong and wasn't about to lose like Seri. She was fast, very fast.

"Spiral maze!" She yelled as the room began to shift and take on a new look. "Let's see you get out of this!"

"Damn it! I can't see anything!" A voice from behind caught his attention and he turned to see Kurama and Krad. "Kurama! You're back! And Krad! Is he alive?"

"Yes, just tired…I-I'm afraid that I might have hurt him pretty badly…I'm sorry, Yusuke." The fox turned to the ground and Yusuke shook his head.

"You're not to blame. It's this castle, the shadows. It wasn't you who hurt others, it was the shadows…"

"B-But I wanted revenge and that's how I was t-taken…" Yusuke grabbed him by the caller, carefully pulling him close.

"Listen, it. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Now let's get Botan and get out of here, ne?" Kurama sniffed and nodded. Yusuke held Krad as he followed Kurama through the newly formed maze. Luki was at the end waiting with Botan.

"It seems they may get through, however…" She glanced at the girl. "No, your body is not strong enough and would give out before I take full control over it."

She pondered on what to do as the others approached and came to one conclusion, fight…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"N-n-no w-way…" Hiei was at a loss for words as a small girl stepped forward. She had mid length sea-green hair and big red eyes. She wore a blue kimono with a dark blue sash around her middle.

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu, kyu, kyu!" With 'kyu-ed' at the stranger and Dark was staring with wide-eyes as she stepped closer.

"H-Hiei-chan…what happened to you?" Her voice was soft and her eyes were teary as she went over to the fire demon. Dark just blinked and watched.

"W-why are you…why are you here, Yukina?" Hiei asked when he regained his voice. She gave a soft smile and answered.

"I wanted to help…Koenma said that something had happened and I followed your energy to here. Kazuma went to get help from a boy named Daisuke. Are you upset with me, Hiei-chan?" Hiei bit his lip. He couldn't yell at her, well he could but that would get him nowhere…

"No, but how did you slip in here? I-I thought Kuraku and Renoki were standing guard!" He turned to Dark who in turn nodded in agreement.

"When I came in, no one was there." She answered softly.

"Maybe they went to gather everything for the ritual…that would explain how she got in." The thief stated as he looked at the two. "You know…you two have the same fiery eyes…"

Hiei looked away as Yukina smiled. "Really?" she asked in a soft voice. Dark gave a nod.

"In fact, it's almost as if you're related…" His eyes widened as he said that and looked at them both for a long time. Yukina laughed and Hiei cursed himself. "But I'm probably wrong because I don't know much about you."

"Yeah…I'm searching for my brother…" Yukina sighed and Hiei looked up. She turned to him. "That's why Hiei-chan is helping me."

"Y-yeah, can you get us out of here?" The fire demon asked. He really didn't want to but since she was free and could use her powers it seemed easier if she helped. She nodded and outstretched her hands.

"There she is!" Renoki walked inside and grabbed her arm. "Thought you could just sneak by without notice?"

"Ah! Let go!" she cried.

"Yukina!" Hiei pulled at his hands but was unsuccessful at breaking them. All he could do was watch. He growled dangerously as the demon brought her close. "Let. Her. Go."

"I shall do what I want." He threw the girl against a wall and drew his sword. He slowly walked over and saw her cower beneath him. "Watch."

"Run Yukina!" The girl used a bit of ice to push the green eyed demon away and ran to Hiei's side. She went behind him as Renoki brushed himself off. He gave a smirk.

"You think that hiding behind your brother will help you now?" Yukina gasped and looked at Hiei. He evaded her tear gazing eyes by focusing on the ground. Dark blinked and Renoki laughed. "Don't tell me that you didn't know?"

"H-Hiei-chan…is this….true? You are…my brother?" Her voice was hopeful and pleading.

"He's a demon! Don't believe anything he says!" Hiei snapped and she flinched. He noticed and growled at Renoki who still laughed at this.

"But _you're_ a demon and I believe what you say." Hiei looked at her. Tears fell from her eyes and it was because of him. He never wanted to make her cry, never. But he did and he felt bad for it. "Please…tell me the truth. Are you my brother, Hiei-chan?"

The room went silent. Renoki stood there with an evil smirk on his face, Dark was speechless, and Yukina was waiting. '_Damn it! Now what the hell can I do! I can't tell her the truth but I'm sick of lying to her! Ahhhh damn!' _

Hiei took a deep breath before he gave his answer and red as well as violet eyes widened. "Yukina, I am your brother."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Man! It's almost eleven and we still haven't found anything that can help us!" The red eyed boy yelled as he threw another book into a pile of others. Daisuke had already went through fourteen different books and none of them seemed to have any information on the artwork '_Crown of the Kings'_

'_It's as if the artwork just made itself and was placed there...'_ He thought as he grabbed another book. Behind him, Daiki, Emiko, Kosuke, and Towa were all also looking through their large collection of books and, just like Daisuke, they had found nothing.

"See Kosuke, I knew we should have organized it after Dark brought all these home after the years. She flipped through the pages of a large brown book.

"We were going to this weekend…" Kosuke answered tossing a book behind him. "We only have what? Three thousand books?"

"Four thousand if you count the ones in the living room and Dai's room." Daiki corrected and they both sweat dropped. They all sighed and went back to searching.

"I bet Satoshi would know what to look for. He _is_ the last Hikari if you don't count Krad." Daisuke said as he gave a sigh. Another book and still nothing. It was getting tiring and to make matters worse, Daisuke had lost all contact with his other self.

"Yeah, if Satoshi was here he could tell us a bit about the artwork now couldn't he?" Towa had a big smile on and everyone sighed.

"This is crazy though! We've been looking through hundreds of books and have nothing to help us in any way!" Daisuke tossed another book and Emiko agreed with a nod.

"It is pretty difficult to look for something and not find it." She said, grabbing another book off the self. "We just have to keep looking. One of then is bound to help, right?"

The boy let a smile cross his face. "Yeah, we just have to keep looking." Everyone went back to searching. '_I won't ever stop...not until Dark and Satoshi are safe...and I promised Dark that I would so I can't give up.'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Great! We're almost through this damn maze! Nice work Kurama!" The spirit detective yelled as they turned a corner and approached the exit. Kurama went out first and was ambushed by Luki who was waiting to attack.

"Ah!" The fox hit the ground and Yusuke ran out. Luki wanted to surprise Yusuke but since Kurama came out first, she went for him instead.

"Kurama! Can you fight!" Luki took a step back as she eyed the Mazaku marks on the boy's body. She then smirked as she saw Krad. '_If he has him, then that will slow him down...'_ she thought.

Kurama let out a few coughs and Yusuke was about to run over when Luki attacked by throwing ninja-like blades at him. The boy easily dodged and countered with a spirit gun. She flipped in the air and came behind him.

"You're too slow, boy."

"What!" Yusuke turned and blocked the attack with one of his arms as he tried to defend the angel as well as fight off the demon. Luki's attack was with a short dagger type weapon and it pieced Yusuke's arm as he blocked.

"Not bad for a guy with his arms full!" she said as she pulled back. Yusuke smirked and held the angel closer.

"Not bad for some old lady's ghost!" Yusuke retorted as he charged up another shot. Luki smiled; she was enjoying herself. Yusuke grinned. "Shall we? Or do you need an assistant, old lady?"

"I can fight just fine!" She held twin daggers as she ran at him. Yusuke smirked and with a hard swing, he threw Krad into the air as he blasted the demon twice before he caught him and landed behind her.

"How was that, old lady?" He snickered as she brought herself up into a sitting position. Kurama watched in awe as Yusuke let her get up. His green eyes scanned the room until they fell onto Botan.

"Botan!" He got up shakily and went to her side. She was hurt but that was only because of Krad. "Botan, are you alright?"

The ferry girl didn't respond but the fox was able to feel a strong pulse. He held her close as the two fought. Luki seemed to have the upper hand because she could use two hands and wield two weapons at once but Yusuke held her off.

"Give up already! You cannot win by defense only!" Luki slashed open the detective's arm and he stepped back as the liquid covered both him and the angel. "See? You will die for the sake of someone you just met."

"Shut up! I could beat you blindfolded ya dumb hag!" The brown-eyed teen replied as he leaned against the wall.

"What if you protect that which already belongs to darkness?" She asked. She had a good plan and Yusuke thought for a moment.

'_What if Krad is really with the darkness again? I can't let my guard down, but...'_ Yusuke looked at the angel's face. It was calm, tired. He smiled then looked back at Luki. He had his own plan. "Hey, Lady. I'll trade you him for a way out. Deal?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe I'm lost!" Kuwabara whined as he found himself back at the fountain. "Sheesh…now I wish I had watched where Daisuke was leading me…"

The carrot-top sat down and sighed. He had been running around for the past hour and it was getting him no where. He had come to the conclusion that he was lost when he wound up at the fountain after the ninth time of leaving it.

"Geez…why do I have to be the hero? Though I don't mind I wish Urameshi was here…that would make it interesting…" Kuwabara looked into the sky. "I can't even sense their energy…it's like the vanished of the face of the planet."

A cold wind blew and the human sat up. '_Okay, I just felt a really strong energy in that there wind.'_ He looked to where it came from. "If I go there then that means I have to fight the two demons and they're too strong…"

"Wait…Kuraku said that he was going to turn Dark into a demon because of Black Wings…if he needs that to bring out his true form, he must be really powerful." Kuwabara imagined a huge evil monster. "But Dark is funny and not really a fighter from what I've seen…Krad's the one who fights but maybe that's why Dark doesn't…maybe he feels he doesn't need to unless in critical danger."

He sat there for another minute before getting up and giving a long sigh. "Well, I can't just sit here an mope! I gatta get to Daisuke's house so I can help! Angel dude, I won't let ya down!" With that, he ran off in another direction that he hadn't tried.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as the words left him, he looked away. He was unable to see the tears fall and harden into jewels as his sister learned the truth. "See? I told you that he was your brother." Renoki's voice was cool and it snapped him out of his daze.

"H-Hiei-chan…why didn't you tell me? I wanted to find you! I wanted to know that you were alive and you kept it from me!" Yukina hid her face in her hands as she cried and Hiei remained silent.

"Why don't you tell her? Or is it that you do not care?" Hiei glared at the demon and he noticed that something was wrong…it was waaay too quiet.

"Where is Kuraku?" he asked and Renoki blinked. Yukina stopped her tears to listen to her brother. "Where is he?"

"He went to get what he needed for our new demon. He should be back by eleven at the latest. Why do you ask?"

"Why is it so quiet?" Hiei asked.

"Because, when I arrived, I blocked out all sounds of the outside world so that no one would find this place. Yukina came in before I was here though I do wonder how she found you." Renoki's green eyes looked over the girl. "Maybe lord Kuraku could find a use for her…"

"Keep away from her!" Hiei snapped and Renoki developed an evil smirk as he stepped closer to them.

"Leave her alone, Renoki! She hasn't done anything and she wouldn't help you in a million years!" The thief yelled as he kicked a rock. Renoki turned a slapped him hard across the face.

"Dark!" Hiei growled as Renoki laughed. "I will kill you…"

"Not before…" He jerked Yukina from her hiding spot behind her brother and cuffed her hands above her head. "I kill her."

"Hiei-chan!" She cried as Renoki summoned a long jagged sword. "Hiei-chan!"

"Yukina! Leave her alone, Renoki!" Hiei wanted to kill the demon where he stood but the restraints on his wrists drained his energy and kept him from moving. His heart was racing and his emotions were getting the better of him. '_Damn you Kurama! You taught me about these damn emotions and now I can't control them!'_

"Well, say goodbye to your precious little sister!" Hiei's eyes widened and for the first time, he felt helpless as the blade ran into her arm. "I'll make it slow and painful…"

"Stop it Renoki!" Dark cried out and was silenced by another slap. Yukina screamed in agony as the blade cut through her chest. The blood splattered against the ground and he dropped her as the life slowly left her.

"Yukina!" Hiei struggled as hard as he could against the chains but nothing seemed to work and he couldn't take it anymore. The one thing that he loved, cared for, and protected…the one thing that made his life a bit of purpose was lying on the ground as a pool of red formed around her.

"I'll give her a quick death if you beg." The silver haired demon smirked as Hiei's head jerked up with murder in his eyes. He stabbed her leg and she cried out.

"H-Hiei-chan!"

"Yukina! Hiei! Renoki, stop this! Why are yo—" Renoki knocked the thief back against the wall and his head fell with a tint of crimson in his hair.

"Now that that's settled." He turned back to the two siblings. "I can deal with you."

"S-Stop it!" Hiei yelled his anger was matched only with his helplessness as Renoki stood over the panting girl.

"You know what you must do…" The demon raised the sword and Hiei bowed his head. "Well, have you given up?"

"Leave her alone…please…" Hiei had to either swallow his pride or let her die and he chose his sister's life instead. His emotions were screaming at his to let it all out but he bit them back. He was not going to let him get the better of him if he could save her.

"What's that? You actually said, _please_?" The demon smirked.

"Let her go…I did it…that's all I'll say…" Hiei's red eyes were slowly losing their flare and he wasn't too happy in doing this. '_As long as Yukina lives...'_

"Wrong answer!" Hiei looked up just as Renoki stabbed through the ice maiden's heart, killing her as she drew her final breath. His eyes widened as hers turned black and without knowing it, he cried.

"Y-Yukina…Yukina!" Renoki left laughing as the fire apparition let his emotions take control. '_No! No! No! No! No! No! Emotions are for the weak! Don't show your damn emotions! But, Yukina...'_

Three black teargems fell to the cold floor and Hiei realized that she was the only thing he would do anything for and he remembered his talk with Dark…

"_Hn."_

"_Is that all you can say? Haven't you ever loved someone to the point you'd do anything for them?"_

"_No." _

"_You're lying. I can tell." Hiei looked right into Dark's sparkling amethyst ones and sighed. _

"_What do you care?" He looked away and hid his face. Dark watched him and then turned back to the stars. _

"I-I do care…but now she's gone…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah! I still can't find anything!" Daisuke threw another book and got up.

"Dai-chan, where are you going?" Emiko asked as she watched him go upstairs. He turned to her.

"I'm going to check out my room…maybe there's something there I can find." With that said, he left and ran upstairs. He looked around; there was nothing that he could use unless it had to do with art or painting. '_Why did I even bother to go up here? There's nothing up here that can help me...'_

The red head fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. '_Maybe if I can somehow reach Dark, he could tell me what to look for...'_ He gave a sigh as he remembered he couldn't contact him anymore.

Daisuke looked out his window. He didn't have With to help him look anymore. Things were not going well and to make matters worse, it was five past eleven and they still needed to rescue the others.

As he stared outside, a thought came to him and he ran downstairs in a mad dash. He went into the basement and startled everyone by running past. "What's the rush, Daisuke?" Kosuke asked as the redhead ran over to the room where the family placed Dark's treasures.

"In here Dark stole a book from the museum a few months ago! It tells of ten to twelve Hikari art pieces." The boy lifted up a wooden box and carefully opened it. He scanned it's contents until he found what he was looking for. "This should help tell about the artifact."

The book was small and looked to be around hundreds of years old. It read, "_Artists of the World vol. 2: Hikari Art."_

"Why did Dark steal that? We never asked him to." Emiko said and Daisuke ran upstairs as questions were asked.

"Keep looking for a spell while I research the artwork!" Everyone stood there for a minute before going back to searching.

Daisuke went into his room. "Dark didn't tell them…" Upon opening the cover he found out why. The '_Crown of Kings'_ was there but so was Black Wings and another Hikari artwork that was about Krad. If his family found this they would try to destroy him and Dark would be in big trouble.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them…" Daisuke flipped to the page he needed and began reading…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What!" Both Kurama and Luki seemed to say at the same time. Yusuke nodded and they both went wide-eyed.

"Y-you would just give him to me? Do you know what will happen!" Luki was in awe that the detective was giving her what she needed, a physical body and energy.

"Well, what do you say? Is it a deal?"

"Yusuke have you gone insane! She can kill you and you're putting him in danger! Yusuke listen to what I am saying!" Kurama's yells were ignored as the detective went with his plan.

"Well? What's it gonna be?" Luki gave a smirk and a nod. "Good, now how do we get out of here?"

"The portal will appear when my master commands it…I can make it appear though. Shall I?" She held a small smirk and Yusuke nodded.

"Fine and hey, I'll even through in all my energy if you can get us all out." Her smirk spread and she once again nodded. '_Great, now all I have to do is wait..._' he thought.

Luki looked to the ceiling and raised her arms. She chanted something and all waited. After awhile, the room got really cold and a swirling black cloud appeared overhead. The cloud grew into a swirling black portal and she turned to face Yusuke. "See, that is the way out. Now, if you please, the angel?"

"Wait, let Kurama and Botan leave. I want to be sure that you're not lying to me…"

"Fine, whatever." She glared at the two. "Well? Get going already!" Kurama hesitated as he picked the girl up. Yusuke gave a nod and the fox sighed before jumping through the portal.

"Are they back?" Yusuke was very cautious as he watched them go. He held the unconscious angel closer as he saw her eyes.

"Yep! Now for your part of the bargain…" She walked over and Yusuke smirked.

"You want him? Then here!" The detective threw Krad to her and while she was distracted, blasted two spirit guns that shot right through her. She fell lifeless to the ground and Yusuke picked his friend up. "Never trust a demon, old lady."

Yusuke jumped through the portal and fell out to find Kurama staring at him. Instantly he sensed they were back in the real world and he sighed. Botan was leaning against the wall and the detective noticed that he no longer held an angel in his arms but instead a teenaged boy with blue hair.

"Yusuke, who is that?" Kurama asked, pointing to the boy.

"This is Satoshi, Krad's tamer…it's a long story so I'll tell you when we find Hiei, Dark and Kuwabara, alright?" Yusuke got up and Kurama made himself stand with the help of Botan.

"W-where are we Yusuke?" Botan asked as she examined the surroundings. "Ah! Yusuke look over there! Blood!"

"What? Where?" Yusuke looked over to where the ferry girl was pointing and saw that there was indeed a pool of crimson with a few black feathers resting in it. "That means that Kuraku and Dark were here…"

Everyone was silent until a soft voice spoke and grabbed their attention. "D-Daisuke…we n-need to f-find Daisuke…" Yusuke looked to see that the boy he held was speaking and gave a nod.

"Okay guys, let's go find Daisuke before we take on another demon. We need to rest and…" Yusuke grabbed the artifact and placed it on his head. "Maybe we can find out something on this."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wake up, angel…it's almost time for the fun to begin and I can't have you sleeping now can I?" Kuraku gently caressed Dark's cheek. The thief let out a soft moan as he came to. "There…I didn't want Renoki to harm you that much but I guess you were interfering with something.

Dark's eyes scanned the room and saw that Hiei had his head bowed but no one else was there. Kuraku watched and smirked as the thief gasped. "S-she was never really here was she? It was all just a trick!"

"You catch on fast, angel. Too bad he fell for it. Sad, isn't it? To see that of which you treasure most die right before your very eyes and knowing that you were there and could do nothing? I find it so entertaining." The red violet eyed demon wrapped an arm around Dark's waist.

"Get away from me!" The thief struggled as he was brought closer to the smirking demon.

"But, Dark…I only want you." Kuraku placed a rough kiss onto the thief's lips. "I want your true form, Kokuyoku…that is your true name."

"No! I don't want to! Leave me alone!" Dark was frantically trying to break out of Kuraku's firm grasp.

"Well, it seems that you still wish to rebel. I will have to fix that before twelve…" Dark began panting as the demon stroked his wings. Kuraku smiled and ran his hand under the thief's shirt. "I have exactly forty-five minutes before we need to prepare the ritual and I want you to be willingly giving yourself…"

Dark felt the demon's hand slip lower and was silenced by a kiss. His temperature was rising and he felt dizzy. He was about to drift asleep when Kuraku pulled him out of his daze by throwing a bit of cold water on him. "I want you up, if you fall asleep then you won't be ready for the ritual and I'd miss me chance…"

"W-what do you want from me?" Kuraku paused for a moment and Dark regained his breath.

"You asked that before, remember? I want what only you can give me, angel." Kuraku gently cut open the thief's shirt and gave another kiss to him. "You are very beautiful…I can see why you were created by the Hikari. Such tanned skin…almost a shame to let you die."

"Then don't…" Dark was cut off with another kiss. Kuraku just smirked and replied. "Oh, I could never do that…but I love breaking beautiful creatures such as yourself. I wonder what you would look like after…"

"P-please s-stop!" Dark was stuttering now as the demon eyed him lustfully. Dark looked over to Hiei. The fire apparition was there but his mind was elsewhere and he would be of no help.

"What's wrong? Do you not enjoy this?" Kuraku's breath made his body shiver. He watched as Dark's amethyst eyes widened in fear as he felt the demon's hand removed the rest of his clothing. "I enjoy this, every bit!"

Renoki heard Dark's cries for help and smiled. He enjoyed breaking the fire apparition and left the angel to his master. '_It seems that lord Kuraku finally wants to break that creature's spirit. Luki and Seri were weak and it seems that they got what they deserve.'_ A hoarse cry snapped the demon from his thoughts and he knew that it belonged to the thief.

"Well, it seems that lord Kuraku is enjoying the creature's pain…how sweet." Renoki leaned against a nearby tree as he watched the clock and listened to Dark's cries.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay…that's the last time I take directions from the stupid map!" Kuwabara had caught a map that was dropped by some guy and was trying to get to Daisuke's. The problem was that he didn't know what street it was on.

"Okay, where would I go if I was Daisuke? I remember he had a good view of the ocean so I should check—"

"Kuwabara! Hey! Over here!" The human turned and saw Botan, Kurama, and Yusuke carrying Satoshi.

"Urameshi! You do not know how happy I am to see you!" Kuwabara ran over with a big grin on his face. "Kurama! Botan! You're all alright!"

"Yeah, um can you tell me where Hiei and Dark are? Also, do you know where a kid named Daisuke is?" The brown-eyed detective asked and the cheery mood Kuwabara had vanished. "Kuwabara? What's wrong?"

"Hiei…and Dark…they were taken by…Kuraku and Renoki…" Everyone gasped and Satoshi's eyes widened.

(_K-Krad? Did you hear that?)_

((_Yes, Master Satoshi...but I've lost too much energy._))

(_But that means that Daisuke and Dark are separated! Take control now!_)

((_I can't...I-I'm sorry, Master Satoshi but I need to recover._))

Satoshi gave a warm smile to his other self. (_Alright...just rest for now._)

((_Thank you, Master Satoshi._))

"I know where to find Daisuke." Everyone turned to the blue-eyed boy. Yusuke helped him stand. "Follow me!"

Satoshi forced himself to run when he noticed that the time was eleven thirty and the others followed. "Damn he's fast!" Yusuke said. "And to think that he was injured!"

"He gets energy from Krad and vice versa. So maybe Krad's recovering within his mind. That's what happens when two souls inhabit one body." Botan stated. Kurama was carrying her because she hadn't fully recovered.

"Man, it was so hard to find my way! I was lost like, fifty times!" Kuwabara yelled as they turned a corner and ran up a street. "Hey, how does he know where ta go?"

"Maybe because he's my friend." Satoshi said. They came to a stop when they reached a house.

"Heeey, that's Daisuke's house!" Kuwabara said pointing.

"Let's go already." Satoshi knocked on the door. "I've got it!" came from behind the door and a bright eyed boy answered with a smile as he embraced the young teen.

"Satoshi I can't believe you're alright!" Daisuke was so happy to see that his friend was safe. He noticed the others and blushed. "Umm, sorry, come on in! You guys can help me find and rescue Dark!"

"Sure thing kid. One question though, how?"

"That's where we come in!" Everyone turned to see Emiko and Daiki with a smile. Kosuke and Towa entered soon after. "Dai, I found a healing and a powerful sealing spell! We just need someone with a lot of magic…"

All eyes were on Satoshi. "Can we trust you to help?" He smiled and gave a nod.

"Krad has no objections of helping the thief."

"Then let's get started! Who needs something healed?" Emiko smiled and went over to Kurama first.

'_How can they be so happy? This family is crazy...'_ Kuwabara thought as the Niwa family tended to everyone…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The time is now eleven forty…" Renoki stared at the sky. Everything was quiet and he would have drifted to sleep if it hadn't been for his name being called from behind him.

"Renoki? Is anything the matter?" The silver haired demon turned and faced his master. Kuraku let a smirk cross his face as he sat beside his companion.

"Nothing my lord; however, it is almost time…" Kuraku gave a light nod. Renoki heard him sigh. "Lord Kuraku?"

"Nothing…Dark is now going to fulfill his destiny." He spoke in a soft tone. "Kokuyoku is now his new name and his true form will be revealed."

Renoki nodded and gave a smile. '_As long as you are happy, Master Kuraku._' "Renoki."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Get the symbols in place. I need to grab the necessary spells." Kuraku got up and spread his wings.

"Yes, my lord." Renoki got up as well and was stopped by his master's hand. "Lord Kuraku?"

"Be careful, very careful with Kokuyoku…" Renoki nodded and Kuraku flew off. Renoki placed a strand of silver hair behind his ear before he walked into where Hiei and Dark were.

Hiei looked at him with glazed covered eyes. Renoki smirked. '_He's still trapped within lord Kuraku's mind games._' "Poor guy, at least he will out of his pain soon."

"W-who is there?" Renoki turned to the sound of the voice. His green eyes met with lifeless violet and he gasped.

The demon slowly walked over to where the thief was bound. His wings were free and covered his body. Renoki saw that when Dark looked up to talk, he had sharp fangs within his mouth. Blood was around him and every so often, he would shiver from the cold night air.

"W-who are you?" Dark asked again. Renoki kneeled before him and reached to get his hands. The thief flinched and brought up his wing to block his face. "D-don't…"

"Kokuyoku, you are to follow me." Renoki freed his arms and they fell to the ground. He removed the binds from his ankles and helped him stand. Dark fell into his arms and Renoki bit his lip.

The demon removed his cloak and wrapped it around the thief. "Wear this. Kuraku told me to be careful with you." Dark accepted and followed Renoki outside.

Renoki lead Dark to a small clearing. In the center was a large circle. "Sit in the middle and if you so much as make a sound, I will hurt you." The thief sat on the ground. He really didn't care.

'_Soon this will all be over._' Renoki left as Kuraku came back with a small book.

"Ah, so Kokuyoku is ready…" The demon smirked as Dark curled himself into a ball. Kuraku went beside him and pulled him closer. "All you have is ten more minutes."

Dark's eyes turned too slits as the demon within him took over. His wings turned thick and leathery and his body grew scaly. His soft shin tore as he transformed into what Kuraku wanted. "Now, no one shall save you. Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Koway: Wow…this was the longest chapter that Leon and I both worked on! It's seventeen pages! Whoa, okay…a lot of stuff happened and I'm thankful for everyone who reviewed! Thank you soooo much! What will happen now? Find out in the next chapter! This chapter is so long because of no updates fer over five days. I hoped you all liked it! Bye! 


	18. Chapter 18: Fight of an Angel and Demon

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: alright, things are about to get pretty hectic now since the time is getting real close to midnight. Dark is now Kokuyoku and Yusuke and the gang are preparing themselves and Hiei is trapped within his illusion of his sister's death! What will happen now? Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy chapter 18!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning: shonen-ai

Chapter 18: Showdown between Angel and Demon

"Hurry, Daisuke! We have only ten minutes until midnight!" Satoshi called as he ran outside. Yusuke and Kurama were already outside with Kuwabara. Botan decided to stay behind.

"I'm coming!" the redhead called back. Emiko gave him a hug and let him run off. Satoshi lead the way with one of Krad's feathers in his hands. It could sense the darkened energy of the demons.

((_Master Satoshi, I fear for your safety, please switch with me._))

(_No, you're still too weak! Just let me get them there, and then you can take over._)

((_Master...Satoshi..._))

(_Yes Krad?_)

((_Nothing let us hurry._)) Satoshi nodded to his other half and felt a sigh from the angel.

"So, how much time do we have until midnight? Anyone know?" Yusuke asked. He ran beside the young detective as the others caught up.

"We have seven minutes left, Yusuke." Kurama answered. The feather pulsed stronger as they neared the park.

"Wait!" Satoshi skidded to a halt and turned to the red eyed boy. The others also stopped. "I-It's a t-trap! Satoshi!"

The blunette turned as Renoki jumped down from the tree and grabbed him. "I can't have you interfering now can I?"

"Satoshi! Let him go, Renoki!" Yusuke said. Once again, the demonic marks appeared over his body as he charged his spirit gun. Renoki smirked and disappeared. Seconds later, a high pitch cry echoed throughout the area; followed by a bright flash.

"Master Satoshi!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ahhhh!" Kuraku's eyes widened in excitement as Kokuyoku turned into his true form and slumped to the ground panting. "Unnn…"

"There…now it is almost complete." Kuraku walked over to the new creature and smiled as he looked him over. Thick leathery black wings with a tint of purple, jet black scales, long violet hair that went down to about the ankles, and a sharp mouth of fangs. "Feeling better? One more part to go through yet."

A light flashed and spikes ripped out of the thief's back, and arms. He winced at the pain and bit back tears. A long, slender tail also formed on his lower back, ripping through Renoki's cloak. Dark closed his eyes as his the pain overwhelmed his aching body. He fell into Kuraku's arms and caught his breath.

"Kokuyoku?"

"M-Master K-Kuraku…" The red haired demon smirked and held him close. Dark's eyes went dull and lifeless as the clock went to eleven fifty-seven. "P-Please…"

Kuraku gave him a kiss and lowered the thief to the ground. The seal began to glow and the demon gently brushed his hair from his pale cheek. "Wait here, angel." He got up and went into the cave where Hiei was.

The red-violet eyed demon bent down in front of the apparition and freed his arms and legs. "You are next…" He grabbed Hiei's collar and dragged him outside to another ritual circle.

Renoki appeared with a sick smirk as he watched his master drop the fire apparition on the ground. He turned into his demon form of an all green creature with eyes that appeared over his body. "Master Kuraku…I did as you asked."

"Good. I guess that is why you are covered in blood, right?" the green eyed man smirked at himself as he gave a nod. "Let us begin." Renoki and Kuraku walked over to their places and began to chant.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed as he held the blue haired detective close. "Kurama we have to do something! I can't let him die!" Yusuke replayed the scene over…

"_Satoshi! Let him go, Renoki!" Yusuke said. Once again, the demonic marks appeared over his body as he charged his spirit gun. Renoki smirked and disappeared. Seconds later, a high pitch cry echoed throughout the area; followed by a bright flash._

_Yusuke and Daisuke were the first to get there just as the silver haired demon ripped his claws through the boy. The crimson liquid splattered against the ground and Daisuke was about to ran over when they heard a cry._

"_Master Satoshi!" Renoki dropped the boy and disappeared..._

'_That was Krad's voice, but...where is he?_' Yusuke looked around and saw that Daisuke was also gone.

"Yu-yusuke…"

"Satoshi, don't worry…Ku-Kurama's going to help! You'll be fine, just hang on…" Yusuke was trying to remain calm as the boy's pulse became shallow.

Satoshi closed his eyes as the brown eyed teen yelled for him to stay awake…his breathing became scarce and Kuwabara bit his bottom lip to stop his emotions.

"Please…Satoshi, don't leave us!" Kurama placed a hand over the boy as Yusuke talked.

"He needs energy…and it cannot be given from us. It's a special kind. Where is Daisuke?" The fox asked with worry.

"Kurama…h-he's…gone…" Yusuke whispered. Kurama checked for a pulse and found nothing.

"No, Satoshi…" The fox felt one last time before they heard a twig snap behind them. A soft voice caught their attention.

"Master…Satoshi…" The three turned to see Krad. His golden eyes wide with concern and fear as he went beside his tamer. Kurama looked at him as he took the boy from Yusuke and held him close.

"Krad…he's gone…" Kurama got up. "We still have to save the others…or they will die as well."

"Master Satoshi…Let me do to you, as you did to me…ataeru Satoshi-sama ikuraku no watashi inochi…" (A/n: give Master Satoshi a certain amount of my life.)

Everyone watched as a pale blue light encircled them. The blunette drew in a sharp gasp as his regained his life. He fell unconscious and Krad sighed. "Daisuke will give the final bit of energy, but this shall sustain for now."

"Krad, how did you—?"

"It's a highly complicated magical spell…" The angel stated. He spread his wings and handed the boy to Yusuke. "I need to find Daisuke now."

He went a few feet in the air and was about to fly off when he gasped with fear…

Dong.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dong

"Namaku niguy bakagr es anada ka shinjia kabae ga!" Kuraku yelled. Renoki repeated the phrase and Hiei's eyes snapped back into reality.

'_It was all a dream?_' his eyes widened as he came to realize what had happened. '_I-I was tricked! It felt so real..._'

Dong

"Ahhhh!" '_What's happening? My body feels as if it's on fire!'_ The fire apparition thought as the spell took its course. Images flashed through his mind and he fought to escape.

Dong

"_No…I feel fine…I just want on last chance to see my angel._"

"_Hang in there, Hiei. I won't let you die here."_

"_I know what it's like to loose a loved one…here._"

'_Why am I remembering all this? Ah! Where is Dark?_' Hiei snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. A few feet away was a figure clutching itself. As its eyes met Hiei's the apparition gasped. '_H-his eyes...they no longer hold life._'

Dong

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dong

Daisuke was running to anywhere. He really didn't know nor did he care. He fell to the ground and cried. "S-Satoshi…w-why…" He remained there until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. "Huh?"

Dong

"Daisuke…I know that you are sad but Satoshi will be fine. Go to Yusuke."

"B-but…where are you going?" The boy asked as he stood up.

Dong

"To find Dark." Daisuke watched and smiled as he watched the man take off into the sky.

Dong

"Daisuke! Man, am I glad to see you!" Yusuke said with relief as he went beside him. "Krad said that you needed to help Satoshi. Will you do it?"

Daisuke nodded and placed a chaste kiss upon the young detective's lips. (A/n: Satoshi, not Yusuke!) Yusuke blinked as Satoshi coughed and woke up to look around. "Daisuke…"

"Satoshi…" Daisuke smiled.

Dong

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Let the darkness of the night devour the souls and grant our desires!"

"Kuraku!" The demon snapped out of his spell and his eyes widened as he was assaulted by a very, very, upset ice angel. Krad's eyes became narrow slits and he smirked as Kuraku was slammed into the ground.

Dong

"Renoki! Finish it!" The red haired demon yelled as he threw Krad back. "Finish the ritual!"

Dong

"Ginin yu genabe ashu! Seala vekatahu!" The green eyed demon said. A swirling wind formed around the area just as Yusuke, Kurama, Daisuke, Satoshi, and Kuwabara arrived. Hiei and Dark floated into the air before a blue light surrounded them.

"Daaarrk!" Krad flew to catch him. Kuraku smirked at his efforts as the spell took its toll.

Kurama caught Hiei and brought him to the ground. "F-fox?" Kurama bit back his tears as his friend closed his eyes and fell into an eternal sleep. "Hiei…I am so sorry…"

"Kurama! What—" Yusuke didn't need to finish the question as he stared into the fox's watery green eyes. "No…"

Krad wrapped his arms around the thief as he flapped to the ground. "Dark…" '_He...please wake up...give me your stupid grin! Your carefree smile...anything...just don't leave me alone..._' No response and Krad brought him closer to him as he slumped to the ground.

"M-my…a-angel…" The angel smiled at the glazed eyes of his counterpart and brushed his cheek. "I-I f-feel c-cold…" Krad tilted his head up so that their eyes met.

"I love you, Dark…don't leave me…" Krad let his tears roll down as Dark gave a smile and a light kiss. The thief snuggled closer and Krad felt his life leave him. '_He's gone._'

"Hahahaha! Aww, what's the matter? Did Kokuyoku leave you?" Kuraku laughed as he went beside Renoki. Krad didn't respond but winced at how he used Dark's name. "Looks like the hunter will have to find another prey."

"I'll kill you!" Kuwabara ran at the laughing demon and caught him off-guard with a side slash. A large gash was made across the demon's side. "That's just for starters, demon-boy!"

"You will regret that, human." Kuraku snarled as he beat his wings. Kuwabara stood his ground and Kuraku bared his fangs as he went into a frontal charge, tackling and pinning the human to the ground. "You will die from your stupidity!"

"Spirit gun!" The agile demon skillfully evaded the attack and appeared behind the teen. "What! Shit."

Kuraku's eyes glistened with excitement as he stabbed his hand into the brown eyed detective. "Fare the well, detective." He forcefully removed his blood covered hand and was knocked back with another spirit gun.

"Yusuke!" Kurama brought out his whip and blinked his tears back as he lashed it at the now shocked demon. "You will not take another loved one from here!"

"Heheheh…" The red-violet eyes showed no fear as he caught the fox's whip and pulled him closer for and side kick. Kurama fell to the ground and got to his feet as he dodged an incoming blast. "Try again, little fox!"

"Yusuke! Yusuke are you alright? Can you move?" Daisuke was leaning over the panting detective as Satoshi tried to wake him. "C'mon…we are not letting them win!"

"Wing Master…" Daisuke turned to Renoki. The demon had a smirk on as he looked at him. Satoshi got between them and spread his arms. "Hm?"

"I will not allow you to harm him!" The blunette stated in an angry tone that startled the redhead.

"So you will die for him?" Renoki narrowed his eyes at them.

"I would be more than willing to die for the only person who has shown kindness to me!" Daisuke and Renoki both went wide eyed from Satoshi's response and before the silver haired demon could speak, a sword slashed across his back and he let out a cry.

"Renoki!" Kuraku flew and grabbed his fallen comrade before Kuwabara struck again. "Damn him…I'll kill him next." The demon landed a safe distance from the clearing and let Renoki down.

"Master Kuraku!" Renoki watched as Kuraku went back to fight and was unable to stop him. "W-Why did you do that?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Krad, we could really use you're help now!" Kurama called to the comatose angel. Kurama helped fight Kuraku off of Kuwabara as he spoke. "Please!"

The angel gently placed his lover down and spread his wings. "Rest easy, Dark…I will be with you shortly." He placed his hand over the thief and he returned to his human form. Krad wrapped his cloak around him and turned to the others.

"Ah!" Kurama's roses were slashed as Kuraku made his way towards the now scared human. Yusuke was leaning against a tree healing himself. Daisuke made sure that if he fought he was in a fighting condition.

The redheaded demon slashed at the carrot-top. "Can't we talk about this!" Kuwabara's sword was flung from his hand and the demon prepared for the next attack when he felt someone grab his arms and fly upwards.

"You should watch _all_ of your opponents, Kuraku…" The voice was calm yet filled with anger and the red-violet eyed demon looked to see that Krad had him. "What will you do now?"

"This!" Kuraku elbowed him in the chest and flew a few feet away. Krad gave a cough and brought out his sword again. "I will not let you live, dear Krad."

"We shall see now, won't we?" His eyes narrowed and he flew at him.

"Yes, we shall!" Kuraku countered the attack with his own sword that he had materialized from energy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master Kuraku…" Renoki ran back to the battlefield and searched around. He saw the two figures fighting in the air. Each time they collided, a surge of energy could be felt.

"I will defeat you, Renoki." The demon turned to see Kurama with his whip. "I will make you pay for killing Hiei!"

Renoki was able to dodge the strikes thrown at him until the fox pressed his hand against the ground and the surrounding forest attacked him. "Ah!" A branch struck his shoulder and he barely evaded the binding shrubs. "Taki-bi!" (fire)

"What!" Renoki summoned a fire around himself and destroyed most of the plants before Kurama sent another wave after him. The fear in Renoki's eyes was clear as the plants lunged at him. "Farewell."

"Not yet!" Kurama gasped as a large amount of power erupted from Renoki's body, destroying everything until the surrounding forest was reduced to ash. The silver haired demon was panting as he struggled to stand. "Care to try again?"

"He won't, but I will!" Renoki turned just in time to block Kuwabara's attack. "I won't let you get away with killing my buddy!"

Blood trickled from the demon's arm that he used as a shield and he bit his lip. '_I cannot let him win!_'

"_Renoki? Is anything the matter?" The silver haired demon turned and faced his master. Kuraku let a smirk cross his face as he sat beside his companion. _

'_Master Kuraku..._' Renoki's eyes turned to slits and he growled as he forced the human back and onto the ground. Renoki watched as Kurama formed a sword and began to run at him. "I will not fail!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah!" Krad winced as Kuraku's wing grazed his arm. He took out three feathers and powered them with magic. "Try these!"

"What? Ah!" The feathers pieced his chest and he was tackled to the ground by his opponent. "Not bad, for an angel!"

Krad said nothing and pinned the demon's arms on each side of his head. Kuraku was calm as he tried to get out. "Now what will you do?"

Kuraku growled at Krad's sarcasm and tried to flap his wings. "This, because you will fall like the other!" Krad gasped as the demon kicked out from under his hold and pinned him.

"What will you do now, angel?" The demon laughed as he forced Krad's arms above his head. "What?"

Kuraku looked at the ice angel. His eyes showed no emotion as he looked at him. While he was preoccupied with that, he failed to notice the attack that was from behind until it was too late.

"Ah!" He was tossed off Krad and into the clearing. "Damn you…I thought you were dead."

"Guess again, you creep!" Yusuke aimed his finger at him for another shot. "It takes more than that to keep me down!"

Krad got up and saw Kuraku gasp. "Y-you have t-the artifact?" Yusuke looked to see that the '_Crown of the Kings_' was still on his head. Krad looked and gave a smirk.

"Well, whaddya know? I kept it all that time! Luck must be with me…" The detective smirked.

"No matter, I will defeat you anyway!" Kuraku was surrounded by a wind of energy and charged at the two.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Daisuke…I wish we could help…" Satoshi watched Daisuke as he kneeled beside his counterpart. The redhead placed his head on his chest as he cried.

"This isn't right! Dark…come back." Daisuke looked at his pale face and gave a light laugh. "When I first found out you were with me, I wanted you to disappear but now I want you back."

"And I'm glad that you do." Daisuke blinked and turned to Satoshi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ogiki!" Kurama's plants encircled the green eyed demon from all sides and he smirked as they went after him. "Now you are defeated. Kuwabara, get away from them and come over here." The human listened and went beside him.

"Is he gone?" Kuwabara asked the fox. Kurama sighed before he felt a flicker of energy. They both gasped as the ground where the plants were exploded into flames. "I think that's a no…"

Renoki was standing in the ruins with blood coming from new wounds that had come after another assault. '_I-I cannot keep this up much longer..._' He fell on one knee panted as his vision began to blur.

"Let's strike now!" Kurama used the remainder of his energy to send a large plant at him. Kuwabara stood behind the fox and watched as he heard Renoki's voice cry out in fear and pain.

"Yeah! That got'em, Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled, giving him a pat on the back. Kurama shakily nodded and walked over to the fire apparition.

"Maybe we can—" Kuwabara stopped when a large slash went upon his back and he fell to the ground. Kurama turned to where blast came from and gasped at what he saw.

"H-how d-did y-you…?" Kurama watched as Kuraku appeared when the smoke cleared. His wings were tattered and he held Renoki close to him as he stepped forward.

"M-Master…Ku—"

"Do not speak." Renoki lowered his head as he felt a pain creep into him. '_I...have failed him._' Kuraku's eyes darted to the air as Krad and Yusuke came into view. "When I release you, go a safe distance away. Now!"

"Master Kuraku!" Renoki was dropped to the ground as the demon ran at them. Krad narrowed his eyes and ran at him.

"Krad wait!"

* * *

Leon: well now, this story seems to be getting closer to the end. What will happen next? Will Kuraku be defeated? What of Hiei and Dark? Kuwabara? Thank you all for the reviews and we are sorry that these chapters are so late. School is starting soon and Koway and I have summer reading projects to finish. Again, sorry for the late update and thank you for the reviews! Till next time! Bye! 


	19. Chapter 19: Goodbyes and Hellos part 1

Demons. N. Angels

Koway: hey there! This is chapter 19! Dark and Hiei are gone, Kuwabara is knocked out, and Kuraku seems to be protective of Renoki! With is still in the lil cage, Krad launched an attack, and someone said something to Daisuke and Satoshi! Wow! What will happen now? Read and find out! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…is anyone tired of reading this?

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning: shonen-ai

Chapter 19: Goodbyes and Hellos part 1

"Botan, where are you going?" Emiko called after the ferry girl as she ran outside. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yes…something did happen, and I am needed." Botan summoned her oar and turned to the woman. "I'm sorry for this."

"Wait! Botan come back!" Botan flew into the sky and left Emiko there to wonder what had happened. When she was out of sight, Emiko fell to her knees and cried. "Why…why can't you tell me? What are you sorry for…?"

"Honey, maybe we should go inside? C'mon, I'm sure that Daisuke and the others are fine. We just have to trust them, right?" Kosuke placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"K-Kosuke…" he led her back inside and made her sit down. Towa brought her some tea and Daiki tried to cheer her up with any good news. '_Please be alright..._'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Krad, wait!"

The angel stopped and flew upwards from Kuraku's charge after he heard his name. Kuraku used his wings to slow himself to a stop before looking at his opponent. "What's wrong, Krad? Finally realizing that you are no match for me?"

"Master Kuraku!" The redhead turned just as Yusuke's spirit gun hit him in the back. Kuraku doubled-over in pain but got right up with a mad look in his eyes. Renoki stayed at the same spot he was dropped.

"I assure you that you will regret what you have just done." The demon stood and cracked his wrist. "I will make you suffer."

"Really, now? I've heard that a lot in my life and I'm still here an going strong. I wonder if you can keep up to that threat." Yusuke smirked as the demon growled. He flicked the artifact that was on his head. "I have the upper-hand with this."

Kuraku twitched and raised his sword. "I will kill you, detective!" Yusuke smirked as the demon got closer. Kurama got Kuwabara and jumped out of the way as Yusuke fired his spirit gun.

"What the hell?" Kuraku was hit square in the chest but still came at him. '_Oh, shit..._' The sword was barely blocked as the detective was sent flying backwards into the ashy remains of the forest. "Nice…hit…"

"Yusuke!" Kuraku turned to face his first opponent. '_You're next..._' He flew at a fast pace before he heard a soft click behind him.

"W-What…" Kuraku's eyes widened as the artifact latched itself onto his wrist. Krad smirked as he closed his eyes and began to chant. "No…"

"What's happening, Yusuke?" Kurama asked as the demon was frozen in place. Red whip-like ropes tied his hands and legs. Yusuke shook his head before a voice caught his attention. He looked at Kuwabara.

"Ahhhh!" Kuraku's voice made them all look as his wings burst into flames. Krad continued to chant and more restraints bound the demon. "Cursed artifact, ah!"

Renoki watched as his master was slowly being destroyed. He summoned all his energy and focused on an attack. "I will not fail you, Master Kuraku."

"Yea-h! One down, one to go!" Yusuke cheered as Kuraku's energy went weaker and weaker.

"Hani!" Krad opened his eyes and finished the spell. A hoarse cry escaped the demon's mouth before he was engulfed in flames and fell lifeless to the ground. Renoki gasped as he saw this and he bit his bottom lip. Krad flapped his wings and landed a few feet away.

"I may have been too late, but at least I know that you are destroyed."

"Ah! Krad!" Yusuke caught the angel as he fell. "Oi, you alright?"

"Yeah…just tired, using a spell like that takes a lot of magic." Yusuke helped him stand. "I have to do something, finish Renoki. He shouldn't be a problem." Krad began running off to where Satoshi and Daisuke had stayed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him." Kurama and Kuwabara sweat dropped. "Hey, umm…where is he?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I-I don't b-believe it…y-you're alive!" Daisuke wiped his tears on his sleeve as he saw Dark before him.

"No, but you can say that if it makes you feel better." Dark laughed as the boy stared wide-eyed at him. "I'm only here for a limited time, see? I'm not living…I'm more of a ghost."

"Yeah so don't get too attached to him." Hiei's voice startled the two and Satoshi even jumped a bit. "Damn ritual…"

"Daisuke, Master Satoshi…" Krad stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the four of them. "D-Dark…"

"Krad…" The thief gave a sad smile as he looked at his hunter. He turned to the ground. "I-I'm sorry…for not being st—"

Krad wrapped his arms around him and cut him off. Because he and Dark are the same, they can feel each other. "No, I should have been faster…I will never blame you, for anything."

"Shows you how much my friends care." Hiei rolled his eyes as he watched the scene before him. He sat on a rock and looked up until a very familiar grim reaper floated down. "Botan…great, more good news."

Dark and Krad pulled apart but the angel's hand never left the thief's. He looked at the new visitor and knew what was going to happen now. "Botan, why are you here?" Daisuke had asked the question he had already answered.

"I-I'm s-sorry…but I have t-to take them…" Daisuke's eyes widened and a lump formed in Krad's throat. Hiei said nothing and Satoshi narrowed his eyes at her. "D-Dark and H-Hiei are to come to S-Spirit World."

"I won't let you." Krad stepped in front of the girl and she backed up. "I will not let you take him from me again."

"I don't have a choice! They're dead and I have to give them to Koenma!" Botan took a step forward and stood her ground. "I'm really sorry about this, Krad…I-I don't want to…I just have to."

"Krad…it's alright. I'll go."

"No!" Krad grabbed the thief and held him close. He had tears coming down and Dark felt guilty. "I've been unable to do anything but watch as you were taken away from me twice before and now…and now you will be taken away and I'll have no chance of getting you back…"

"Krad…even if I'm gone, I'll still be with you." Dark pulled away and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek before going beside Botan. Hiei was already there. Botan mounted her oar and allowed the other two on.

"Goodbye, angel."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn, where the hell is he!" Yusuke and the other three had been looking everywhere and found no trace of Renoki. The artifact was once again on the detective's head and Kurama held Hiei's body as they walked.

"Taki-bi!" Renoki's voice rang out and hit all three with a deadly fire attack. "I will not let you get away with killing Master Kuraku!"

"Ah!" Kurama hit the ground the hardest and struggled to stand. Renoki fired another large amount of energy and ran before they could react. "H-He's using guerrilla tactics, Yusuke."

"Yeah, I figured that…hey, where's Kuwabara?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_I'm gunna get that guy if it's the last thing I do!_' Kuwabara was chasing after Renoki and was very careful when the demon stopped to turn around. Renoki fell to the ground panting as he entered the clearing where Kuraku had brought him before.

"I-I'm sorry, Master Kuraku…"

"There is no need for you to be sorry, Renoki." The silver haired demon turned and his green eyes widened at…Kuwabara? NO! Krad! NO! His eyes widened at a certain redheaded demon that was a few feet behind him. (I bet no one saw this one coming?...okay, maybe you did!)

"M-Master K-Kuraku!" Renoki forgot everything as he looked into the calm eyes of his master. "Are, are you—"

"Yes, Krad's mind wasn't fully focused on the task at hand." Kuraku looked at his charred clothing and held a little ball of white. "I still have you now, don't I?"

"Kyuu!" Dark's rabbit struggled in the demon's grasp and Kuwabara almost fainted at the living demon before him. '_Why is it that the bed dudes never stay dead?_'

"With? What is he for?"

"Nothing really, I just don't know what to do with With yet…" Kuraku took a step forward and steadied himself before he began again. Kuwabara noted his energy. '_It's really weak now. I bet that I could take them both with one big attack..._'

"R-Renoki…"

"Master Kuraku!" Renoki ran to his side and brought him to the ground. He ignored the little rabbit that had hopped off. "Master Kuraku?"

"Don't worry…it took a lot of energy to regenerate everything…I just need rest…" Kuraku closed his eyes and fell asleep. Renoki brought him close to his chest and let a small blush come across his face as the demon leaned into him. '_Anything, Master Kuraku, for I am your eternal servant._'

'_Now's my chance!_' "Spirit sword!" Renoki looked up just in time to block the incoming attack from casting its fatal hit. "This time you both are going ta pay for what you put us through!"

Renoki threw him back and grabbed his master's lithe form before jumping back. He leaned him against a rock and turned to face his opponent. "You will not defeat me."

"Tough talk for a little demon with weak energy." The human smirked as he brought out another sword.

"Mizu!" (Water) Renoki shot a large blast of water at him and Kuwabara flew backwards. Renoki fell to one knee as he caught his breath. He old wounds were still open and they hurt when he moved.

"Ow…ya know that hurt!"

"Am I still weak now, human?" Renoki's tone was icy as he spoke. His green eyes flickered with challenge and concern and he watched the human's every move. '_I can feel his energy rising...I must finish this fight soon._' "Mizu!"

"Uh-oh!" the carrot-top was pushed back as the water streamed from his hand. Kuwabara was stopped when he hit into Yusuke and Kurama. "Man am I glad ta finally see you guys!"

"Yeah well, we wanted to see if you could actually handle yourself. You ran off and when we heard running water," Yusuke paused to see the silver haired demon take a step back. "Hey there, Renoki. Thought that you could escape now did ya?"

"Yusuke!" the fox pointed to the demon behind him. Yusuke went wide eyed as he saw who it was.

"No way! Why is he still living!" Renoki's eyes watched them like a caged animal. Yusuke smirked. "Oh well, guess we just have to kill'em again until he stays dead."

"I will not allow that." The demon said. He extended his hand towards them. "Aisu!" As soon as he spoke, dozens of piecing icy crystals flew towards them.

"Damn it! Why'd it hafta be ice?" The three barely dodged in time as another wave went at them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu kyu kyu kyu kyu!" With ran to where Daisuke and the others were. "Kyuuu…"

"Huh? With!" The redhead ran and hugged the critter as he sniffed his cries away. "I'm so glad that you're safe…" "Kyuu…"

"Daisuke, will you be alright if I leave you here?" the redhead turned to Satoshi. "Will you?"

"But, where are you going, Satoshi?" Krad watched as the three vanished and sat on the ground. Satoshi glanced at him then at the boy. "Satoshi?"

"To stop a demon with a demon."

Leon: okay, koway is a wreck because of watching the final episode of dnangel and crying for about an hour…so I'll be writing the story till everything is better. That's the reason Dark Wings of Change hasn't been updated recently. Koway's sorry fer not updating and I'll be more than happy to fill in fer just a bit. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Thanks! Bye!


	20. Chapter 20: Goodbyes and Hellos part 2

Demons. N. Angels.

Leon: yo! I'm writing this chapter and Koway is doing chapter 21. This story is almost over cause of the evil school and all their long hours of homework…oh well, nothing to be done 'cept keep writing. Well, will Renoki be defeated by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama? Will Dark and Hiei stay dead? What is Satoshi planning? Read and find out! Thank you to all the reviewers and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho…I shall write it once again….

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning: shonen-ai

Chapter 20: Goodbyes and Hellos part 2

'_I can't keep this up much longer!_' Renoki thought as he shot more ice at the three detectives. He glanced at his partner. '_Master Kuraku's energy is still dangerously low...I must defeat them quickly._' "Taki-bi!"

"Damn, more fire!" Yusuke ducked the flames and charged a shot of his spirit gun. "Take this!"

"Ah!" The blast hit him straight on and he fell to the ground. He barely managed to get back up when another shot was fired, grazing his arm. "I-I c-can't hold out m-much longer…"

"Yea! We got'em now gang!" Yusuke said, giving a victory grin. The silver haired demon pushed himself up and held his arm as he fought to remain standing. "What the—? Kurama, the artifact's glowing!"

"What!" The fox turned to see the detective staring at the glowing artwork within his hands. He heard a gasp and glanced over to see a very frightened Renoki before turning his attention back to Yusuke.

"What's going on!" Kuwabara yelled as a sharp wind enveloped the area. Renoki stepped back before running to Kuraku's side.

The wind howled and sent shivers up everyone's spine before a cloud of blue light appeared before them all. The wind stopped and the light faded to reveal a very familiar person in it's place…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What? What are you saying, Satoshi?" The redhead asked as he looked at his friend. Satoshi shook his head.

"We have no other way," He began and Krad glanced towards him. "I must ask for the assistance of another Hikari artwork."

"But, Master Sato—" Krad was stopped when he saw Dark's body vanish. "Wha-what happened?" Daisuke drew in a gasp and caught everyone's attention.

"Daisuke! What's wrong!" Satoshi was beside him in an instant. He glanced at the angel. "Tell me what is going on!"

"I don't know anymore than you, Master Satoshi." The blonde snapped back.

"I-I f-feel hot…ah!" the boy fell to his knees as his hair grew longer and turned into a dark shade of violet. He caught his breathing and looked around with deep amethyst eyes.

/_Dark! How are you here?_ /

/_Daisuke, I am a part of you, remember? I guess that means that if I separate then it must only be for a short amount of time...though I thought the spell—/_

_/What spell/_

_/The spell Kuraku used to separate us. I thought that it gave me a true body but it must have been only temporary. I thank you, Dai-chan; it's because of you that I'm here now. /_

_/Dark.../ Daisuke smiled at his counterpart. /I'm glad you're back. /_

_/Same here partner./_

"Dark…?" the teen looked up at glazed golden eyes. Satoshi took a step back as the angel approached.

"Krad…" A hand connected with his cheek and he was wide-eyed as he saw that the person who hit him was Krad. Before Dark could do anything, two arms wrapped around him protectively and he relaxed into the embrace.

"You…you made me feel afraid. I was afraid that I would never see you again…I-I never want you to leave me." Dark's eyes closed as he rested his head against the angel's shoulder.

"Krad, I-I don't deserve you…" the blonde pulled away but didn't remove his hands. He looked his other half straight in the eyes before Dark looked at the ground. "I'm tainted…you deserve better…"

"Dark," Krad gently turned the thief's head to face him. His eyes were so hurt and sad, not at all like the adventurous ones the hunter had looked at for years. "Do you think that I would be here, right now, if I cared for what you just said? You are the purest being that I have even found, you are my angel…Dark, and I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

"B-bu—" Krad silenced him with a chaste kiss.

"No buts, you are the one that I love and nothing else will ever change that. Do you understand?" Golden eyes met with teary violet as Dark nodded and wrapped his arms around the angel's neck. He rested his head on Krad's chest.

"Yes, I understand…Krad." He gave a soft sigh as he relaxed into his angel's arms. '_Everything will be okay now...I have Krad now..._' "I love you…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled as the person revealed himself to be Seri. The demon ignored the three and glared at Renoki. "I-I-I thought I killed you!"

"_You_…" he said it so cold that everyone shivered. He took a step towards the two and Renoki guarded his partner. "I…will kill him. Stand down, Renoki."

"No! I will not allow this!" The green eyed demon watched his former comrade as he stepped closer. "I knew that you couldn't be trusted, you're a traitor!"

"No, I just want power whereas Kuraku wanted to be free of his entrapment. He is nothing and cares about no one but himself." The blue haired demon formed a staff of ice.

"Now I have the power of the shadows…in exchange for his death."

"Should we interfere?" Kuwabara asked as he and the other two watched the scene before them.

"Let's let them fight then go in after they use up their energy." Yusuke answered and Kurama nodded in agreement. Seri was a few yards away from them and continued to walk closer until he heard a voice.

"Seri…you traitor…" the demon smirked as he saw Kuraku's eyes barely open. "A-after everything……you go and do this…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid that it was my plan from the start. Making you go through all that trouble..." Seri gave a wicked smile as he ran at them. He knocked the green eyed being away and roughly grabbed his master's throat. "Goodbye, _Master Kuraku_!"

"Noooooooo!" Renoki gathered everything he had for one final assault. '_Master Kuraku...this is my way of saying thanks..._' "Izumi-no aisu!" (Fountain of ice)

"Ah!" Kuraku gasped as Seri was thrown to the side by Renoki's attack. A loud crash was heard and the green eyed demon sank to the ground. The red-violet eyed demon clutched his neck and coughed before glancing to the side. '_Renoki, naze?_' (why?)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAAAAT!" Koenma yelled as Botan told him of what happened. "THEN WHERE IS DARK'S SOUL!"

"W-well, you see, he—"

"Because he has Daisuke, he can return to him." Hiei stated in an annoyed tone. "When Dark was separated from Daisuke, he had a temporary body which was used as a ritual tool. But before his body died, it unknowingly took some of the life energy from Daisuke and used it to slowly transfer his soul back into the boy."

Both Botan and Koenma were wide-eyed at the fire apparition's explanation and blinked a few times before they understood. "And just how do you know all this, Hiei?" The teenage Spirit World ruler asked, fixing his shirt.

"Hn." Was Hiei's answer. The brunette twitched and Hiei let out a smirk. "If you must know, I was guessing."

"WHAT!" Koenma almost fell off his chair at the answer. "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GUESS THAT!"

"Hn." He shrugged and looked at the ceiling.

"Hiei, please try and cooperate. We can get you living again, if you help." Botan said happily. "And all this because you're a member of the Spirit Detectives!"

"Hn."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Koenma asked with a twitch. He sighed when Hiei gave another 'hn'. "Well, if what Hiei said is true…then Dark is with Daisuke now."

"Yes, I suppose that would make sense." The ferry girl held her chin as if in a deep thought. "But, what about the others? Hiei, do you want to go back?"

Hiei thought for a moment. '_What do I have to go back for? Yukina doesn't know I'm her brother, Kurama has a family, Yusuke has Keiko, and Kuwabara is...Kuwabara. What do I have to live for?_'

"_I'm fine, though I owe you one, Hiei." Dark's eyes met calm crimson ones as the fire apparition gave a nod._

_He opened his eyes after wrapping his wings around himself for protection. When he saw who it was, he gave a tear-filled smile. "H-hiei…"_

"_No…I feel fine…I just want on last chance to see my angel." _

'_Dark...he needed me...but who needs me now?_' Hiei closed his eyes and sighed.

"_Hiei-chan!" _

'_Yukina...would you need me, even if you didn't know?_' He gave a soft smile. '_She is my reason...thank you, Dark. You showed me that I do care._'

"Well Hiei? What do you think?"

"I'll go back." He stated. '_For Yukina._'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We should help the others." Krad stated, helping Dark up. He turned to Satoshi. "If Dark and Daisuke's separation was only temporary, that means that ours might be as well."

The detective nodded and waited for their next move. Dark was worn out, that was easily seen. He wouldn't do much in a fight. "Dark, let Daisuke take over so that you can heal. It's easier for you."

"Huh? Oh, alright." The thief closed his eyes and turned into the redhead. Daisuke blinked before he gave a nod, meaning he was alright.

"What of the artwork?" Krad asked. "What was it?"

"I was planning on using an artwork that is much like you, another living artwork…Argentine." Krad paled at the name before he glared at his tamer. "Like I said, I _was_ planning on using him. I don't think we need him anymore."

"Good riddance." Krad scoffed, flapping his wings. "Let's get going." He cast a glance at With.

"Kyuu…" Daisuke picked him up and held on as the angel grabbed them both as well as Satoshi and took to the air.

"Look!" Daisuke yelled out. "It's Yusuke!"

The detective looked up as he heard his name. Krad descended beside them just as a huge amount of energy came from the spot Seri was last seen. "Renoki!" The demon stood up growling and glaring at him. Renoki was too tired to move. "I will kill you slow and painfully…"

Kuraku tried to get up and Seri was beside him in an instant. "Well, well, well…how the mighty have fallen…" He turned to where the others were standing. "Do you have any objections? No? Good."

"Seri…" The demons attention turned back to his fallen master. Seri smirked as jerked the demon's head up to meet his eyes. "Ah…"

"Heheheheheh…I shall enjoy this…" Seri summoned a powerful amount of energy and pressed his hand against the demon's chest. "Are you afraid? You should be…your heart is beating faster, that must mean you're _very_ afraid."

"Ma-Master Kuraku!"

_Satoshi got between them and spread his arms. "Hm?"_

"_I will not allow you to harm him!" The blunette stated in an angry tone that startled the redhead. _

"_So you will die for him?" Renoki narrowed his eyes at them._

"_I would be more than willing to die for the only person who has shown kindness to me!"_

"Renoki, no…" The redheaded demon managed before he was thrown into the air. Seri jumped up after him and used his stored energy to shot straight threw him.

"NOOO!" Renoki cried as he forced himself to catch the red-violet eyed being. "Master Kuraku! Please, don't go! I'll take your place…just…don't die…"

"Heh, you're next." Seri landed a few feet away and watched Kuraku struggle to breath. Renoki held him close and didn't look as he felt the energy gathering behind him. "Die."

"I-I'm sorry, Renoki…it was a mistake…" Kuraku closed his eyes and leaned into his friend's embrace. Seri fired his attack…and it never hit…

* * *

Leon: Koway gets to finish it. Chapter 22 is the last one and if people like it enough, then maybe they'll be a sequel. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with it and reviewed! It really, really helps! Bye, and leave a review with what you think should happen to Renoki, Kuraku, Seri, and the others! Bye! 


	21. Chapter 21: Seri and the Detectives

Demons. N. Angels.

Koway: hey, it's nearing the end as this is chapter 21. Sorry fer the late, late update but school is killing us with homework all weekends and weeknights… I thank everyone who's stuck with this from the very beginning, it really helps Leon and I to continue. Thank you very much! Okay, I guess that the last chapter ended with Seri's return and his going after Kuraku…this should be fun! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this from the very start and left reviews fer any chapter! . thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho. (I only have to write it ONE more time!)

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

Warning: shonen-ai

Chapter 21: Seri and the Detective…

As the blast left Seri's hand, time seemed to freeze. Everything stopped as the scene unfolded…

In the blink of an eye, someone had taken the fatal hit and Yusuke gasped. Kurama and Kuwabara's eyes went wide and before anyone knew it, time returned and the voice of the blond was heard over Seri's blast…

"_Master Satoshiiiii!_"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kosuke, I'm worried. It's not like them…they should be back already…" Emiko never left the window and watched the night sky hoping for a pair of ebony, or even white, wings to flutter down.

"Hey, it'll be alright. The demons that escaped might be strong but Daisuke has his new friends as well as Satoshi and Krad." The brunette said calmly, sitting beside her. "And we all know how hard white wings can fight. They'll be alright."

The woman nodded her head and sighed as they stared out the window together. '_I wish I could be like you, Kosuke...but I can't help but worry._'

"You guys! Come look at this!" Towa yelled as she waved a book in her arms. The two turned as she entered with Daiki right behind. "It was in Daisuke's room. It has information on a bunch of powerful Hikari artworks! Look!"

The guild pointed to the table of contents. Everyone looked and Daiki snatched the book from her hands. "Where did Dark get this!"

"What's wrong dad?" Emiko asked, a bit confused by his sudden interest in the book. "I think Dark got that one on his own. I don't remember asking him. Why?"

"Look at this." The man flipped the text to one of the chapters. He showed it to them and their eyes widened as the saw what he meant.

_Created by the Hikaris, the other half of the exalted Black Wings, Hikari Krad_

"Dark stole a book about his other half? Hmm…I wonder…" as Kosuke thought, Emiko went into the kitchen to talk with her father about what it might mean.

"Do you understand what this means, Emiko?" Daiki asked in a serious tone. His daughter nodded. "Prepare the ceremony. This may our only chance."

"I…understand." She ran into the basement followed by Towa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Bastard!" Yusuke was the first to get things started as he led an attack against the smirking Seri with Kuwabara right behind him.

"Hey now, it isn't my fault that the fool wanted to risk his pathetic life for some two bit demon, is it?" The demon's eyes glinted with an insane look as he dodged the detective's shots.

"Hold still damn it!" Yusuke yelled. Seri dodged but was struck by Kuwabara in the back. He skidded back and smirked as he ran, leading the two reckless detectives running after in a mad dash.

"S-Satoshi-kun!" The fox whipped his head around to see the redhead beside his fallen comrade. "Satoshi….Sato…shi-k…un…" The boy's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the unresponsive figure. "Sato…huh?"

Daisuke looked up as his once hated nemesis stood behind him. "K-Krad?" The ice angel's golden eyes were wide as he stared with a look of pure horror and shock on his face.

"Master……S-Satoshi…why?" Throughout the entire night's events that had happened, the one question that plagued everyone's mind…why? Why did it happen to us? Why now? Why?

"Krad…Satoshi was doing what he thought was right. You cannot hold that against him." Kurama spoke softly, trying not to directly mention the situation at hand as he walked over to the three.

/_Daisuke...let me take over. /_ Dark asked in a soft tone. /_No...I don't want you too._ / Daisuke replied and felt his other half pull back. /_Daisuke...please—/_ Dark was cut off as Daisuke stepped in/_No! I want to stay here! Satoshi...Satoshi was my friend..._/

"Satoshi…was my…friend…" Daisuke let his tears fall as he held the detective's hand. By now, the ground was wet and dyed a bright red that shone under the moon's pale light.

"M-Master Satoshi…." Daisuke brought his eyes to rest upon Krad, who hadn't moved since the attack.

"M-master…S-Satoshi?" Krad gently brushed some of the blood off of his tamer's face with his cloak. "A-are you a-alrig—ah! W-what's? AH!" Krad's eyes went wide as he felt his body rack with chills and collapsed to his knees.

/_Krad/_ Daisuke felt all his barriers fall as he transformed into Dark and wrapped his arms around the shaking angel. "Krad! Krad what's wrong?"

"Ma...ster…S-Satoshi…" The blonde fell into Dark's embrace and passed out.

"The connection!" Dark turned to Satoshi. "Because Satoshi is gone…Krad will also…" The thief's eyes widen with the conclusion. '_Disappear...'_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Creatures of Heaven, of Hell, and Earth! Please grant us your power so that we can make what is right and restore the balance that was neglected by man oh so long ago!" Emiko's voice rang out as the fire she and Daiki stood before flickered with magic.

"Now, we ask you to hear our plea and grant us your power!" As Daiki and Emiko started the ceremony, Kosuke and Towa were upstairs. The brown haired man noticed the discarded book on the table and picked it up.

Kosuke looked through the textbook until he came to the chapter of _'The Crown of the Kings_'. He scanned the text and flipped the pages until a certain spell caught his eye.

"No…they wouldn't, they couldn't!" He rushed to the basement and threw open the door. "Emiko, Daiki, Stop!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What does _hold still_ mean!" Yusuke yelled as, yet another, shot missed it's target. Seri just laughed at his efforts.

"Hmm, for me, it means I get to have fun." The blue eyed demon launched a wave of energy at the two, forcing them back. "See? Fun, right?"

"Dang it, Urameshi…this guy's just toying with us! Just like Kuraku was!" Kuwabara said.

"I realize that! We just need to be faster…ahhh, damn!" The detective hit the ground as he saw they were losing. '_We could really use some help here..._'

"Giving up already? You're no fun. Hmmm, well I guess I'll have to end this and finish off the others after. Bye bye now." Three shots were fired.

"Uh-oh…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Misa kuboku hijiku monokuwa suma shivio ju tiku fraca shijikoka" Please...allow this to work..._

"K-Kuraku? Are you still here?" The voice was soft and almost begging as the red-violet eyed demon weakly looked up. "Master Kuraku."

"Re-Renoki? How?" The silver-haired demon smiled. Renoki pulled the demon closer and noticed that he didn't pull away.

"A spell, master," he answered. The redhead looked at him a minute before turning away. "Master?"

"…don't call me that…" Kuraku snapped in barely a whisper. Renoki let out a gasp. "I…have failed…I am no longer your master…Seri…he is the wiser, I suppose…for—"

Renoki silenced his master by forcing him into a kiss. Kuraku went wide-eyed and pulled away, slightly panting and scared as well. "Forgive me, but I don't like you berating yourself…I-I love you…"

"N-nani!" Kuraku blinked at his teammate and stared at him with questioning eyes. He was shaking in the other demon's arms and felt a wave of dizziness wash over him. "Mmm…."

"That's it…sleep…" the redhead fell limply against the other. "The spell will do that to you." Renoki gently placed him down and stood as he saw Seri's attack land and kick up a cloud of ashy dust.

"Seri," the silver-haired demon took one last glance at his master before running off to fight Seri. '_You shall not win..._'

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Krad!" The thief was in a bit of a panic as the angel shivered more.

/_Daisuke! What can I do/_ _Dark was pleading his tamer._

_/Umm, ahh...a spell! Bring him to Emiko and Daiki! They'll know/ the redhead answered. _

_/Thank you Daisuke...and don't worry...we'll find a way to help Satoshi too./ Dark gave a gentle smile at him and Daisuke nodded happily._

"Kurama, I'm taking Krad to Daisuke's house!" Dark said as he turned to the fox. Kurama merely nodded, watching as Dark grabbed the angel and called for With before flying off.

Kurama sighed and turned back to Satoshi. "What can I do for you?" A shadow crept over him and the fox gasped in turning.

"_Perhaps you'd be able to help me find an Hikari...Kurama..."_

* * *

Leon: that's all fer now! I finished the chapter because koway's stressing out…school is a killer and weekends are swamped with homework! The next chapter will be up over thanksgiving cause I'm writing it. Sorry fer the late update but thank you for staying with this story, it means a lot. Please leave a review with what should happen! There will be a few more chapters than expected but it'll be done, hopefully, before Christmas. Ja ne, bye! 


	22. Chapter 22: The end of Seri

Demons. N. Angels.

koway: okay, the summer's coming pretty fast, only a few months away! And I want to finish this. And, seeing as how ALCHEMIST ANGEL 2000 was really, really fast with a review, this chapter's fer you! Enjoy.

Leon: yea, enjoy…koway woke me up to do this….

Disclaimer: we do not own dnangel or yuyu hakusho.

"…." Speaking

'…..' thinking

((….)) Krad's thoughts

(…) Satoshi's thoughts

/…. / Daisuke's thoughts

/ …. / Dark's thoughts

warnings: shounen-ai, meaning boy/boy thank you

Chapter 22: The end of Seri

"Emiko, Daiki stop!" Kosuke yelled as he rushed into the cellar and interrupted the ritual. They two turned and glanced over to him. Towa ran in after and stopped behind the brunette, peering in as well.

"What's wrong, Kosuke?" Daiki asked in a serious tone. He looked at the man for a long while before Kosuke threw the book at their feet and Emiko bit her lip.

"You know what I mean, Daiki." He said. The old man considered him before giving a sigh and taking up the discarded book with a huff. "Why? Why do this when we need all of them to help?"

"What? Mr. Niwa, wha-" The silver haired being looked at the faces of the two Niwas before realizing what was happening and gasped, "You weren't…you were trying to destroy white wings!"

"Exactly Towa; they wanted to destroy all the enemies at once." Kosuke stated in a frustrated tone, "Right?" He stared at his wife with disappointment and Emiko looked away with a small nod.

"This is what we need to do and unless it is done now, we will miss our c—"

"Emiko! Daiki! Anyone? Please!" A cry interrupted the conversation and they ran upstairs to see the thief holding the pale figure of his counterpart with teary eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ahhh!" Yusuke's blocking had deterred Seri's blasts but he fell back as another wave hit him with full force. He clutched at his now bleeding side before seeing Kuwabara fly back as well. '_Damn..._'

"Give up?" Seri gave a sick smirk that sent shiver's up the detective's spine. He took a step closer before Yusuke had the Mazaku tribe marks appear and lunged at him, pinning him down.

"Never," he replied coldly, charging a blast. "I will…not allow you to live!" the blast hits through the demon's side as he kicked up and took a few steps back, regaining his ground.

"Not bad, I see you still have an once of fight within you," the blue haired man smirked and charged back at Yusuke with full force before being hit to into the trees as Renoki jumped into the fight with a strong kick.

"Renoki!" Yusuke and Kuwabara both gasped and the demon knelt on the ground, clutching his reopening wound. The detective was the first to move and run beside him.

"Urameshi! What are you doing with the bad guy!" The carrot-top human asked in a shocked voice.

"He's with us now," Yusuke's brown eyes turned and met with the green of the demons'. "Right?"

'_With them?_' "H-hai."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Y-you…w-who are you?" Kurama stared wide-eyed at the man who stood before him. Short sandy blonde hair fell over pale blue eyes. He ruffled the maroon collar of his jacket before kneeling beside the blunette. "Hey!"

"Silence." His voice was cold and Kurama watched him place a cuffed hand over the detective. A faint light went out and the blunette vanished into tiny specks. "There…he'll be fine. He'll go seek the other one."

He turned to the redhead. "Now, can you find me…a Hikari?" His eyes were emotionless as they stared into Kurama's like icy blocks.

"What do you want with Krad?" Kurama asked. The man let out a soft growl.

"So his name's Krad? …Where can I find him…" the stranger asked again in another harsh tone. "Tell me…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"D-Dark…" The thief glanced down into glossy golden eyes. The battle mixed with the spell made him weaker than a human and unprotected.

"Don't worry, if anyone can find a way to help you, these guys can," Dark said, glancing over to the four new members of the room. "Right?"

Kosuke was the first. "Yea set him down over there." He glanced at Towa as Dark followed his instructions. "Towa, can you find out what's going on outside while I help these two. Be careful."

"Of course!" The eccentric girl disappeared into a little purple bird and flew outside to find the others. The brown-eyed man knelt beside Krad. Here was their enemy, completely helpless, depleted, and in need of help. Kosuke smiled. '_Maybe, he's changed from the killer he once was..._'

Krad managed to look up at the man before slipping unconscious. Kosuke turned to Emiko, "Well? Are you going to help?"

She glanced from him to Dark before glancing at their enemy. "I'll help." She ran into the other room and Kosuke followed. There was only Dark and Daiki now.

"Dark." The thief turned at his name. He faced the grey beaded old man. "Why save him after three centuries of fighting? He's helpless and vulnerable, take your chance and use your magic. One hit is all that is needed. If he's healed, he'll come after you until he's killed you."

"No, you're wrong," Dark's eyes were hard as he spoke. "He's changed!"

The two returned to see a shocked Daiki staring at a panting Dark. "Wha—" The brunette waved his hand in protest. The woman nodded. Daiki left the room in a huff and the thief was told to sit. Dark leaned against the couch beside his hunter as a few glittered specks came in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Grrrr, damn you!" Seri was up and with a vengeance as he swung frantically at Yusuke and Renoki. Kuwabara attacked from the side while the others went straight on.

The plan was simple, attack with everything you've got and don't get killed! Renoki had used most of his energy to keep his wounds in check, making his moves count if they could. Yusuke's slowly depleting energy was a sign that the fight was coming close to an end, and, hopefully fate was on their side.

"Renoki, attack from the side then follow with a frontal assault while Kuwabara and I distract him. Make the hits count," the detective said. The demon nodded and ran on queue as the two charged in as decoys.

"A useless attempt…I will destroy you!" Seri leaped at Yusuke just as Renoki ran at him. The result, a hard head kick to Seri. The demon slammed into the rocky ground and raised his head just in time to have Yusuke and Renoki's fist collide with his skull.

"Ahh!" Seri fell back and slowly tried to get up before Kuwabara slashed through his left side. A yell of frustration and pain was heard and the three thought they had the advantage until glaring eyes made their blood freeze with hate.

"Y-you…" Seri snarled to Yusuke. "You die first…" The demon lunged at him, energy in hand, and Yusuke felt his legs unable to move.

"Yusuke! Get out of the way!" The silver haired demon yelled in unison with the human. Yusuke brought up for defense and prepared for the attack. The attack hit with a great force and Yusuke grit his teeth as he was slowly pushed back until a large black creature of fire rammed into Seri's body, pushing him off and allowing the detective time to get away.

"Who…?" Yusuke gave a smirk to see an arrogant fire demon walking over. '_Hiei…_'

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why are you looking for Krad?" Kurama asked the stranger. Violet eyes merely regarded him as nothing more as they looked him over.

"If you will not comply, things will be difficult," the being said. Kurama watched the new stranger carefully as they stood there, unflinching.

"If you answer mine, I shall answer yours, deal?" the fox replied in affirm voice as he went into a serene position. Thinking for a quick moment, the stranger nodded.

"Fair trade, I require his assistance, now for your part of the bargain, where is he?" the teen ran a hand through his hair as e waited for an answer.

'_What if he's lying…this could be a trap._' The teen tapped his foot before his head snapped up; he gave a grin and turned back to Kurama.

"It appears that I no longer need your assistance," he jumped into the air and took off before the fox could stop him. His jacket ruffled as he landed and started running towards the soft pulse of energy he had picked up. '_Krad now is the time for repayment._'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kosuke was the first to pick up the other's energy as it approached the house. It was weak yet strong at the same time. "Daiki, can you…"

"Yes, it seems as if he was released as well," The old man mentally cursed as he felt Dark's energy; too weak for another battle. "Let us see what happens." With that, he left to glance out the window.

"You still don't trust him, in this condition, you don't trust White Wings," Kosuke stated. He knew the answer by the silence that hung in the air. "You, won't even give him a chance?"

"No, as far as I am concerned he is nothing more than my enemy. He tried to kill Dark and myself forty years ago and he will again. White wings is merely plotting with the right time; he will never change," another long silence filled the room until a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Who's there?" the brunette asked as he walked to get it. "Hey Daisuke, what's wrong?"

The redhead looked tired from both fighting and worry that had mixed together during the night's events. His grandfather turned to him as well.

"Is, is Satoshi going to be okay?" His voice was quiet as it asked for he knew how mentioning Satoshi would react with his grandfather.

"Sure, he changed back, right?" Kosuke asked with a carefree smile; Daisuke gave a nod. "Then he'll be alright. I bet he just needs rest, got it?"

"Yea," the redhead smiled as he gave a hug to his father. "Thank you…Dark says he's eternally grateful for what you did."

"Te—" All three stopped as a wave of energy washed over them from outside.

"He's here," was all Daiki said. Instantly, all were downstairs and waiting for their visitor.

"Who? Someone bad?" Emiko asked her father.

"Another renegade artwork of the Hikari," Daiki stated. "Because of the weakened state of both entities, some seals have broken; however, it appears that this one is still bond by magic."

"But who is he grandpa?" Daisuke asked. His grandfather stared sternly at the door.

"Argentine…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'_Where are they!'_ the little bird asked herself as she raced across the night sky. She fluttered her mini wings against the wind while she looked for any sign of the detectives and the others.

"That was awesome!"

"Great job shrimp! Who knew you would come back!"

"I'm smarter than you baka."

"HEY!"

"Easy pal, he _did_ incinerate Seri with his dragon, that was sweet."

"Yea, yea…."

"There you are!" All the voices stopped as the little bird called down and landed. She hopped right in front of them and put on a smile. "I'm so glad I found you! Is everything back to normal?"

The four were speechless. Kuwabara was the first to speak. "Ahh! A talking bird! It's another demon!"

"Shut it human, it's not a demon," Hiei said with a sigh. "It's obviously friendly and has no threatening energy to be frightened of."

"Yes, you're absolutely right dear! I'm Towa!" The bird chirped happily as it changed back into a human. "See?"

"Uhh….wow…I think I'm in love…" The human announced at the pretty girl standing before him. Both Yusuke and Hiei sighed.

"When have I heard that before…oh yes, _that's_ how we got into this mess! All because you had to go after that 'pretty girl' who turned out to be a guy! Niiiice work Romeo," Yusuke stated with a smirk.

"Hey! Krad _does_ look like a girl!" Hiei rolled his eyes as Towa and Renoki sweatdropped.

"Sure…"

"Hey hey hey! What happened? Can anyone answer me! What happened to Kuraku? Reno—oh!" The green-eyed girl pointed to the silver-haired demon. "He's with us now?"

"Yep, and he's a great kicker…" Yusuke stated as he remembered the attack on Seri. "Right buddy?" The detective placed a playful arm around the demon's neck.

"Hai," Renoki answered before he pulled away and walked back over to the spot he had left his master. Kuraku was still there, sleeping peacefully as the other sat beside him and leaned against the tree.

"Man, he still cares for that creature?" Hiei asked his companions. Yusuke gave a nod.

"Yep, then again, it would be like me and you, right Hiei?"

"Hn. If you were weak enough to be in that condition then I shouldn't have to burden myself with protecting you," the fire demon retorted.

"Gee, thanks Hiei," Yusuke saw a grin on his friend's face and looked around. "Where's Kurama?"

"Right here, Yusuke!" Kurama said as he stepped out of the forest.

"Speak of the devil, nice entrance foxboy," the teen stated.

"Glad to see everyone's alive," He looked in Hiei's direction and nodded his acknowledgment of his living comrade. "Is Seri truly gone?"

"Yes," Renoki said softly. They turned to him. "Seri, as powerful as he is, cannot stand that."

"Great, that's one less to worry about then," Yusuke said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The teen walked up to the door, this was where he would find the Hikari. He smirked and gave a couple of light taps onto the door. He waited until he heard the faint footsteps from someone on the inside. He watched the door as it revealed a redheaded boy.

"Hello, can I help you?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, I believe you can. I am looking for a Krad Hikari. Is he here?" Argentine asked coolly.

/_Dark, what should I do?./ _The boy asked his other self in a panic as he stood in front of the other teen.

_/Well, he wouldn't be here if he couldn't sense Krad's energy so that means you can't lie./ _The thief answered drowsily.

_/D-demo…Dark…/_

_/Go'way Dai-chan...I'm tired.../ _Daisuke sensed that Dark was right and inwardly sighed before looking back to the sandy blonde teen.

"He's here but he's not really well enough to see anyone," /_It's not a total lie…_/ Daisuke said as he gave a silent debate with himself.

"Oh, that's too bad for it is rather important," the redhead saw a bit of disappointment in the teen's violet eyes as he turned away. "May I come in?"

Daisuke gave a quick glance to his father who nodded in return. "S-sure."

As if on queue, Argentine said, "Be aware, I only need a favor, no harm." To prove himself, he weakened his level greatly as he stepped inside. He saw the other members of the Niwa family. He scanned the house before seeing Satoshi.

"He was the boy from before…" he whispered.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked. The teen glanced at him before answering, "Yes, he was in the forest with another person…guess he's fine now."

"That's good…wait you helped him?" Kosuke asked as Daiki watched over the man. Argentine thought a bit. When the silence lifted, he nodded.

"Now, where is Krad? It shall only take a minute…" Though he was acting friendly, Daisuke sensed his other half tense just from seeing him. Something was off.

'_I don't like the sound of this…'

* * *

_

koway: yes, not the end but it's getting there. Sorry fer it being late and thank you to ALCHEMIST ANGEL 2000, they got me writing.

leon: last chapter last one, I'll make it so.

Koway: ' okay then, read, review if you want, and see you next time.


End file.
